A Spark of Life
by Opa12
Summary: This is where the TV show left off on 2x22 the season finale. Delena POV and the aftermath of what happened in Damon's room. The confessions, the love, and the guilt. This is all DELENA. May be switched to M rating later on.
1. A Spark of Life

**A Spark of Life**

* * *

><p>Elena looked down at Damon's pale face and grimaced: he was getting whiter by the second… any blood that was left in his face was disappearing and quickly.<p>

"Elena…"

She bent down with the cold washcloth to be closer to his face, "Its okay Damon, I'm right here."

Damon looked in agony and she wished more than anything that she could take his suffering away, "Elena… get out of here; I could hurt you."

Elena knew she should've been frightened—she had seen firsthand the affects the werewolf bite had on a vampire with Rose, but she couldn't leave his side. She didn't want to. He had bitten her, but she knew he had been hallucinating about Katherine.

"No, you won't," Elena said in a strong voice. "I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you."

"Get out of here—" Damon couldn't finish his sentence and started groaning and coughing so hard, that she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

She didn't know how to help him, but she thought comforting him might help slightly… her mother always used to do that for her when she had been growing up. "Hey, hey… shh. It's okay, it's okay." Elena wrapped her arms and body around him and held the cloth against his sweaty forehead—he was burning up.

"It's not okay… it's not okay," Damon mumbled painfully. "All those years I blamed Stefan; no one forced me to love her. It was my own choice… I made the wrong choice." Damon paused to look up at her, "Tell Stefan I'm sorry, okay?"

Elena's heart broke as she stared down at the suffering vampire; Damon _did _have a good heart—one that she didn't show often, but it was there. He mostly showed it to her and he had told her once, that it came down to a love of a woman. Damon had chosen these actions out of love… it was the only emotion he could truly feel.

She had seen it firsthand, even if earlier during the day she had been furious with him for feeding her his blood. Stefan had said he had done it because he loved her, but she thought he was just being selfish. It might've been selfish, but he was doing it out of love—love that she thought he didn't have in him. But he did… Damon was capable of showing love… he was right now towards his brother.

Elena realized she didn't agree to tell Stefan, but mainly because once she did, it almost finalized his death… she couldn't fathom Damon dying; it was too painful of a thought. She was surprised it was affecting her so greatly, but it was and she realized in that moment that it wasn't a surprise at all: she had always cared about him.

She nodded and tried to promise without breaking down altogether, "I will."

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't understand why Elena was still with him, but he didn't want to second guess these actions. His heart swelled once more at the beautiful girl lying next to him and the compassion within her heart. Her strong trait among other things, many things. But the love in her heart for others was the reason he had fallen in love with her in the first place.<p>

The first time he had tried to kiss her at the football game she had slapped him and said, "I'm not Katherine."

He realized in that moment that she wasn't. But the pull he had towards her was undeniable and at first he thought it was because of her looks—but he found out that was a lie. Sure, she was beautiful beyond belief just like Katherine was, but it was her heart that was the true reason he had fallen as hard as he had. He was sure it had been the same for Stefan… in fact, he knew it had been.

Elena Gilbert was special. There was no other person like her in the world… and he was the luckiest vampire in the world to spend his final moments with her.

All he had wanted from her was her forgiveness, but he knew it wouldn't be an easy request. Of course he was impulsive, always had been, but he had gone too far by giving her his blood. Once again it showed them all that Stefan was her white-knight; he had listen to her and wanted to meet her needs: she wanted to be a human. Damon only cared about making sure she was safe—he couldn't lose her. Ironic, that in the end, he was still losing her…

The pain from that fact lurched in his stomach and he all but screamed as he grabbed the sheet tightly.

"Damon, what can I do? What do you need?"

He wanted to smile and kiss her in that moment—she had pretty much forgiven him hadn't she? Why else was she here trying to comfort him?

God… she was his angel. She had to be… his final moments of peace. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but he was beyond thankful.

But here he was, weaker than ever before and he wanted to comfort _her, _be what she _needed _in those moments, not the other way around. "This is even more pitiful than I thought."

Then his angel replied, "There's still hope."

Elena was his hope…she was all he could have hoped for. But he was finally ready to be done. She deserved someone worthy of him—Stefan nonetheless. He could make her happy and if he couldn't, he knew any man on the face of the planet would bend over backwards to make her smile; he would've.

But he would never get that chance would he? "I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here… I deserve this. I deserve to die."

"No!" Elena said bending down, "You don't…"

"I do Elena. It's okay," he quietly murmured with a hint of a smile. Damon wanted to pour his heart out to her in these minutes with her by his side. He wanted to confess it all—what was the point hiding away from her any longer? Staring at her beautiful face as she looked down at his hands he continued and found strength…strength he hadn't had in hours, hell decades for that matter, "Because if I'd of chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you."

Elena's chocolate soulful eyes met his and he fought with death to keep staring at her as long as he could.

As he gazed at her, he once again remembered how many ways he had hurt this girl he loved so deeply. The thought crushed and shattered him completely—she hadn't said it out loud that she forgave him, but he had to say it again, "I'm so sorry; I've done so many things to hurt you."

Elena smiled softly and he melted as she replied, "its okay. I forgive you."

Was it possible to fall in love with someone twice? Because he was pretty sure he fell even harder and he wanted her to know how he felt about her. She _needed _to know that someone else loved her. "I know you love Stefan; how it will always be Stefan…"

It pained him to think that once again Stefan got an eternity to spend moments just like these with this wonderful human, especially as she laid back down by his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

Elena gripped his hand tighter, and he tried to squeeze hers back the best he could. She rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand. He wanted to remember this gesture forever—wherever he was going.

Then in a strong voice, full of clarity he confessed, "But I love you…. You should know that."

He felt her body quiver, but not in disgust, she was sad… as if saying goodbye was just as painful for her as it was for him.

Elena nodded and said, "I do."

Happiness overflowed through his body in that moment, and he felt the emotions and tried to suck it up entirely. Damon smiled that she would forever know how he felt about her. He was foolish to make her forget back in her room… but she deserved someone worthy of her love. He wished he could've been that person; the human loving a human with a heart full of humanity… but he was no longer that person.

How now he craved that more than anything, "You should've met me in 1864… you would've liked me."

Elena sat up slightly and whispered, "I like you now—just the way you are."

Could it be possible she did feel something for him other than friendship? He wanted her to, but he didn't want her to be hurt more because of it when he was dead and gone. She already had too many graves to mourn.

Damon tried to look at her, but found it increasingly difficult. He was starting to slip more rapidly—he didn't have much longer left with her.

He wanted anything to happen in that moment… anything at all; something that would be monumental besides her staying with him. A spark if you will—something that would give him a spark of life and bring him back from death's grip.

Then it happened, and later on if he made it up to heaven, he would replay this moment over and over in his head: he felt Elena's soft lips upon his and he tried to return her kiss, but he couldn't do anything but absorb it throughout his body. It was the spark he had hoped for… in that second she returned his soul, his humanity.

She had given him hope, love, forgiveness, compassion, and peace. "Thank you…" was all he could say—he wished he could've told her what the kiss meant to him, but hopefully she knew.

"You're welcome," Elena said kindly, but he could hear something else in her voice trying to hide beneath the surface.

Then he heard another voice… and it wasn't the woman he loved, but the woman who was the exact opposite of it, "Well it's me you should be thanking."

Katherine.

Leave it up to good ole' Katherine to ruin one of the most special moments of his existence.

He felt Elena move off of the bed, and he was saddened that he hadn't the strength to keep her by his side.

But then he heard the next thing Katherine said, "I'm the one who brought the cure."

_A cure_? There was a cure?

The only thought that went through his head was: Elena.

It wasn't the cure Katherine had brought; it was the spark of life that Elena had given him that had truly saved him.

* * *

><p>As Katherine stood in front of her, Elena bit her lip. A few things were unsettling about this scenario: First, Katherine was in the house… but she wasn't invited in… and secondly, had she heard everything that had gone on between her and Damon?<p>

She was simply giving the vampire a peace of mind before he died—that's why she hadn't left his side, that's why she forgave him and held him tightly against her own body. And that was why she had kissed…

No that wasn't the reason… it might have been all the reasons in the beginning, but Elena was lying to herself just as Damon told her months ago, "_You're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan… and most of all you're lying to yourself. I'll prove it…" _But he hadn't proved it then, instead he had forced himself on her and had broken Jeremy's neck.

It was these past months with Damon that had opened her eyes. She loved Stefan, but there _was _something strong in the bond she had with Damon. It was definitely more than just a friendship.

He had also said he loved her—in those words everything shifted, everything changed. All he wanted was for her to know that and accept it, even if it was unrequited.

The thought of losing him now was unbearable and she wouldn't leave his side no matter what.

As she had seen his eyes clothes, she was momentarily horrified that that would be the last time she'd ever see his sea-foam blue eyes that she had always gotten so lost in.

Without thinking, without feeling the way she should and shouldn't; she had kissed Damon Salvatore. It wasn't out of pity that the vampire was dying and was almost gone… no it went so much deeper than that.

She had hoped that her kiss was enough to lift the spell so he would be his same cynical beautiful self. Elena wanted to give him a spark of life to make him fully alive. But all he had mumbled softly as she removed her lips from his soft lips was a simple "thank you."

Elena had lost him forever.

And that fact broke her in a million pieces; she shattered right then and there. She didn't want to say goodbye to him… she _needed _him.

She couldn't exactly name the feeling she felt as she gazed at his lips, but she knew the feeling would betray Stefan if she acted out on in. Elena realized she had felt _this _strongly for Damon even in the beginning—she was lying to herself…

That's when she had heard Katherine, "Well it's me you should be thanking. I mean, I'm the one that brought the cure."

The cure? Had she heard Katherine right? Was it Stefan that had found the cure? But before she could think of all that, all she could register that Damon was going to be saved.

Elena jumped off the bed and was finally back in reality. Katherine smirked her bitchy smirk and stated, "I thought you were dead."

As if she would prefer that, "I was." Maybe that was why Katherine was in this house at that moment… maybe dying allowed vampires into the house. The feeling was unnerving, but she was mainly focused on Damon and nothing else at the moment.

Katherine walked over to Damon and he peeled his eyelids up, "You got free."

"Yup, finally," Katherine replied, pouring the vital of blood down his throat.

Elena was beyond thrilled that Damon would be saved… she was just disappointed that Katherine was the one doing the saving. It was a stupid thought and she tried to push it out of her head.

"And you still came here," Damon said barely above a whisper. Katherine had arrived in the nick of time.

Katherine touched his face and Elena frowned, "I owed you one."

Finally Elena realized she did want to know where Stefan was—he had been gone all day. He needed to be here with Damon. "Where's Stefan?"

To Elena's horror that Katherine had heard what had happened with Damon, Katherine questioned as she asked, "Are you sure you care?"

"Where is he?"

"He's paying for this," Katherine answered holding up the blood. "He gave himself over to Klaus; I wouldn't expect him back anytime soon."

Elena felt her heart stop in her chest, "What do you mean he gave himself over?"

Her attention that had been on Damon Salvatore had quickly shifted to her boyfriend.

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you," Katherine replied. She then looked over at Damon and smiled maliciously, "It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Goodbye Elena."

How was this vampire still alive? Elena had never wished death upon anyone… but Katherine had done nothing but hurt those around her. All she cared about was saving her own skin. Even Jenna was dead because of her…

Elena sat there in what she thought was horror, until Katherine uttered the words she had come to fear: "Oh, it's okay to love them both… I did."

And with that, Katherine threw the cure at Elena and swiftly exited the house. Hopefully that was goodbye to Katherine forever.

Damon sat up and looked as if the life was finally returning in his face. He looked over with her in a surprise glance but she couldn't meet his stare.

Elena knew she should be happy that Damon was saved, but what Katherine had said was crippling her: Stefan was gone and Elena was just like Katherine… because she _did_ love them both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Delena is the greatest couple on TV - I'm in love with them. I've been watching these two seasons and falling more and more in love with the two of them. Even from the beginning, their love was an intense chemistry, one that I didn't feel with Stefan. Don't get me wrong, I love Stefan... but I love Delena more. 2x22 - the entire episode seriously was epic. I loved how Damon said he loved Elena again and the kiss... the kiss! And just the fact that Elena stayed by his side. It wasn't out of pity like a lot of fans are saying... I know she feels something for him. She didn't have to kiss him, he was already at peace, but I think she wanted to above all else. It was beautiful. But of course it's TVD and had to have the twist - love that Damon was saved, but Katherine stuck Elena with the fact that it was okay to love both brothers... she had (which I don't get, thought she told Damon in 2x01 that she never loved him.. that it was always Stefan?). This probably put the idea in Elena's head that now she is like Katherine, something she really didn't want to be. So she probably will feel guilty now that she does have feelings for Damon. Thanks a lot Katherine... who will probably go tell Stefan the ripper as well. Anyways, this is where the show left off and I'm going to take it from here. This will be what I hope will happen :) Enjoy and please review and read. xo.<strong>


	2. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

* * *

><p>"I texted Stefan," Elena said quietly looking down at her phone. Damon was just getting out of the shower and he looked at her saddened face.<p>

He couldn't believe the turn of fate; Stefan had saved his life. Now all he wanted, besides more time with the love of his existence, was to save his brother.

The truth of the matter was, he did love his brother… and would do anything for him. He knew he had been nothing but awful to him, but he was pretending he was something he wasn't for so long, that it started to consume him entirely.

"He'll write back Elena," Damon tried to say if the lie would convince her; he'd lie through his teeth for her. The reality was a much darker scenario: if Stefan was with Klaus… then Katherine was right, Stefan wouldn't be coming back any time soon.

Elena sighed and he stared at her. Now that he was returning to his form before the bite, the love he felt for her heightened so much that he thought his dead heart would burst.

He didn't want to talk about anything though, it would only upset her. She probably kissed him because she thought he was about to die—that he didn't die? Well, that welcomed the white elephant who had taken vacancy with them in his room.

She was already upset as it was, "I hope so… if he's with Klaus… I'm afraid I'll never see him again."

Elena bit her lip and he wanted to comfort her, but he felt like a jack-ass because even though the majority of him wanted to save his younger brother, he also looked at this as an opportunity to be with Elena.

That was _not _what she wanted though—and he was done being selfish when it came to her. He was going to spend the rest of his days and nights making her happy in any way he could, and as of right now… that was getting Stefan back to her.

"You will see him again—I promise you I will find him."

She nodded, but hope didn't reach her beautiful eyes, "I'll help you."

Damon smirked at her as he put on his shirt, "Haven't you had enough of life and death experiences yet?"

"This is Stefan we're talking about Damon; there isn't anything I wouldn't do to get him back."

Damon paused and closed his eyes: he knew that too well. Even though he wanted to make her happy, he knew that he would be the bystander watching her from a distance with his brother. Now in this moment he was wishing he had never swallowed that cure.

* * *

><p>Elena was amazed as to how well Damon was looking; he looked practically healed—better actually…<p>

She tried to not look at his muscles as he put on his shirt and failed miserably. God he was so beautiful—like a sculpture that the Greek's would make and put in the gardens.

"I'm going to call Jeremy and see how they are doing," Elena said standing up. "I might stay here tonight; make sure you are okay and everything."

Damon stopped what he was doing and turned to face her, "Are you sure?"

_Aw yes… the white elephant in the room… _"Yes, I'm sure."

She didn't want to talk about what had happened before he had been saved, because all that would remind her of was that she was one step closer to being Katherine and that fact nonplussed her. It went deeper than that actually: she became disgusted with herself. Here she was realizing firsthand that she was in love with Damon as well as Stefan, and Stefan was out with the main villain who was corrupting him.

Elena also couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they'd shared. Of course it was small, but in those seconds it transformed her. She could see a life with Damon Salvatore and the reality of it was that it brought her joy she'd never felt with Stefan. It felt right.

But she couldn't think of this anymore, she got up and walked down the hall. She dialed her brother's number and he didn't pick up. Elena frowned and called Bonnie.

It rang and rang some more, finally when she was about to hang up, her best friend picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Bonnie sounded terrible—beyond terrible. "Bonnie? What's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on?"

Elena frowned, "Jeremy didn't pick up the phone and you sound like you had the kiss of death—pretty much like Damon were just twenty minutes ago."

"How is Damon doing by the way?"

"Stop avoiding the question Bonnie; answer me please," Elena replied impatiently.

Bonnie sighed in the phone, "Alright, but you aren't going to like it."

Elena stopped breathing: she wasn't sure how much more she could handle, "Just tell me…"

"Jeremy was shot."

In that second, Elena swayed and hit into the wall, "What?"

"No no, Elena he's fine," Bonnie quickly added. "I mean, he wasn't… he died… but—"

"But?" Elena all but screamed, "My brother was killed? Wait, the ring saved him though?"

"Not quite," Bonnie said in a tone that didn't make Elena feel any better. "Sherriff Forbes shot him."

"Oh my God," Elena said, tears making their way out of her eyes. "Why? Why would she shoot him?"

Bonnie groaned, "Because she was aiming for Damon."

It made sense, Caroline's mother had gone rogue and tried to keep Elena prisoner. She wanted to do away with the vampires and quickly. Had Damon not realized this? She was angry in that moment… dammit Damon.

"The ring only works with supernatural murders Elena," Bonnie continued. "Caroline tried to give him her blood, but he was already gone."

"Why am I just finding out about this right now? God, he's my brother!"

"I know, I know Elena. We were wrong… but I did a spell; the witches brought him back as a favor to me."

"Why?"

"Because Elena, because I love him."

If this were any other situation, Elena would be thrilled for her best friend and brother, but what she was feeling was rage, not joy. "How fantastic for you both… I just cannot believe this."

"Elena," Bonnie said with a hint of irritation, "I saved him; Jeremy will be fine. He's just sleeping."

"And how are you? That must have been a lot of power Bonnie."

Bonnie took a minute to reply, but finally did, "I'm fine, just tired—it did take a lot out of me, but I am fine."

Elena closed her eyes and slid down to the floor, "Bonnie did anything else happen that I need to know about? Tell me now if there is. I mean it."

"Alright yes," Bonnie started and Elena didn't know how much more she could handle. But she wanted the truth; she deserved the truth. "The witches _did _warn me there would be cautions in bringing him back."

"Crap, oh my God Bonnie that could be numerous things…"

"I stayed with him for a while online and he was fine. I asked him over and over. Alaric is staying there as well tonight to watch over him. He'll be fine Elena I know it."

Elena nodded to no one, "I hope so. I don't know how much more of this I can honestly take. Damon dying… Stefan has gone… now Jeremy; been one hell of a day."

"Wait, what do you mean Stefan is gone?"

This was one conversation Elena really didn't want to have, "Katherine brought the cure to the mansion, and said that Stefan had sacrificed himself over to Klaus to save Damon. That could mean so many things—and I know it's nothing good. I have this feeling I'll never see him again Bonnie."

She heard Bonnie exhale deeply then she sighed before answering, "I'll do whatever I can Elena to find him, you have my word."

"Thank you Bonnie, but just rest for tonight."

"Are you going to go home or stay with Damon?" Bonnie asked.

Elena closed her eyes; she intended to stay with Damon, but now she wanted to go check on Jeremy. Plus she knew she was being ridiculous, but she didn't want to be around Damon right now. It wasn't his fault Jeremy was shot, but she was still angry at the entire ordeal. "I think I need to go check on Jeremy."

"I told him to call me if anything happens and Alaric is there like I said Elena; Damon probably needs you right now."

The sad thing was… she needed him too.

* * *

><p>Damon wanted to give Elena her privacy as she went to call her brother, but he heard her all but scream and hit into the wall. He had stayed away, but he was listening.<p>

He had heard that for some reason Jeremy had been shot… and then he heard why: it was because of him. The Sherriff was aiming for him and he had moved out of harm's way, only for Elena's little brother, her only family left, to get shot. Of course the ring wouldn't save him. Luckily Bonnie had, but at what cost?

"Damn," Damon growled. Any chance of them getting close was now ruined. How could he explain his selfishness to save his own skin? Jeremy had been trying to help him as well.

"_I think I need to go check on Jeremy." _So much for her wanting to make sure he was okay. Who cared about him though, if she wanted to go check on Jeremy, he was going to go with her. That is… if she even wanted to be around him.

He sat on his bed waiting for her to come back in. Damon stared down at his arm that had been bitten: it was completely healed. Amazing…

"Jeremy was shot," Elena said from the doorway.

Damon looked at her and what he saw frightened him; Elena didn't look like herself at all. She looked numb as if she didn't want to feel anything anymore—not that he could blame her.

She had given him peace at a dark time when he had almost died; he wanted to do the same for her. "I know Elena… I wasn't trying to listen, but I was worried about you. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault…"

Damon frowned and got off of the bed, "Of course it was. She was coming after me and I moved—I left your brother unprotected."

Elena shook her head, "You were out of your mind Damon with hallucinations, and you didn't know what was going on."

That was true; he had wondered when it had happened with Rose, but it was true. In those moments he couldn't grasp what was reality and what was the past. He had even bitten Elena…

"We can't make people accept who you are or what vampires are," Elena continued sadly. "That's just the way of it. I just hope Caroline can reason with her mother and I really hope Jeremy truly is okay."

"I do too," Damon replied. He looked at Elena and his heart broke, "I really am so sorry Elena. So damn sorry this has all happened to you—I wish I could take it away from you, erase all of it. Even me, especially _me.._."

Elena looked down at her hands and he saw a tear fall from her cheek, "I don't."

"Elena…"

Looking up at him she started to walk closer to him, "It was like what you said, if things were different you wouldn't have met me, well I feel the same way about you and Stefan. I'm so thankful I got to know you…"

His heart swelled with love, and he tried to beat it back, "We are kind of a package deal of doom and gloom though."

He was overjoyed to gain a small smile from her, "I guess I won the lottery ticket then right?"

Damon just stared at her without replying. How could a human be so amazing? Once again he missed his humanity. He wanted to be what she needed…what she deserved, but he wasn't.

"I understand if you need to go home Elena, be with your brother…that's where you should be," Damon told her, even though the thought of them parting was like ripping off his skin.

She shook her head, "No, it's alright. Bonnie made sure he's okay, and Alaric is there."

"You can always count on Ric, that's for damn sure."

Elena nodded, "I just feel so bad for him. The whole situation."

Damon couldn't say anything…because he was to blame for Jenna. He knew it.

She looked up at him, "Jenna's death wasn't your fault Damon—it was Klaus'."

He just shook his head and put his head down; he wanted all the suffering to end, he truly did. But he wasn't sure he'd ever see that day, even if he did live for eternity. But that wasn't what would happen… he knew that after Elena was dead and gone, he would follow not too shortly after.

A life without her was no life at all.

Damon felt a soft touch on his cheek and opened his eyes; Elena was cupping his face and he inhaled. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes…" Damon breathed. She could control him with one touch—she was _that _powerful.

Elena smiled then looked towards the bed dropping her hand, "You should lie down Damon, and you were practically on your death bed all but an hour ago. You aren't superman."

Damon laughed, actually laughed, "How do you know I'm not? I _can_ be a hero just like Stefan."

Right after he said Stefan's name, Elena stopped smiling and so did he. He couldn't forget about Stefan, he wouldn't.

Elena bit her lip and it was now his turn to touch her soft cheek, "We'll find Stefan—if it's the last thing I do. I won't fail you again Elena; you have my word."

* * *

><p>When Elena was sure that Damon was finally asleep, she slowly walked down the hall. She knew it was dumb, but she paused for a minute, and then walked to Stefan's room.<p>

Elena missed him so much it hurt—she did love Stefan; he was heroic, compassionate, and always tried to do the right thing. Sometimes though, doing the right thing hurt more people than doing positive tributes.

As she stood in the doorframe, she remembered watching Damon fall asleep. He offered to sleep on the floor so she could have his bed and she just had stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He had smiled, _his _smile, the one that always got her heart pounding…and had gotten into bed.

He drifted slowly but calmly as if the tide had finally passed. Another day would be born and she appreciated life more; she would from now on.

Jenna had died to protect her and so had John. _John… _Elena's eyes watered at the thought of him sacrificing himself. She had always treated him so horribly, her real father, and now the guilt was building among other things.

His deed had saved her from becoming a vampire. She didn't want to become one, but she couldn't help but think about the power that came with it.

She could've helped save people around her; Elena felt useless… how could she stop Klaus in taking away Stefan?

But that was the twist wasn't it? Stefan probably didn't want to be saved. He had sacrificed everything for Damon… even her, as Katherine manipulatively had pointed out.

When she thought about who was always there for her, the sad thing was that it wasn't always Stefan. It was Damon.

Of course Stefan wanted to help everyone, but Damon always chose her above everyone else. Yes, that was selfish in a lot of ways, but it was also the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

Elena walked over to Stefan's bed and lied down on it like she had a million times. Closing her eyes she didn't think she'd find sleep…but she did.

That's when the dream world picked up and her thoughts tangled through reality and what her mind was pushing out.

_Elena was walking through the woods—the darkness overlapping any light, yet she could still find her way. _

"_Hello?" She called out, not expecting anyone to answer, but wishing they would. _

_The wind was blowing and she had the eerie feeling that someone was in her midst. It was a familiar feeling, but it didn't add comfort to her. _

_Suddenly everything shifted and the environment around her shifted. _

_She had been here before…but she didn't know when. _

_In the distance she saw someone standing in front of her. She could tell it was a person; a male. But she didn't know who it was… couldn't make out a face._

"_Who are you?" Elena asked barely above a whisper. _

_The person crouched down and covered their face. _

_Slowly she started walking towards the figure and with each step; the uneasy feeling within her heightened and she had the sense that this was a horribly bad idea. _

_This didn't feel like a dream. This felt like a message. Someone was trying to send her this. _

_Elena stopped a few feet in front of the stranger, she was suddenly acutely aware that she was terrified. Her strength had melted away. _

"_Are you alright?" _

_There was no answer._

_He heard a groan and her mouth fell open: it was so familiar. But who was this? _

_Finally the person said…"Save me Elena…"_

_She walked closer immediately, because this wasn't a stranger. _

"_What happened to you," Elena asked, tears falling from her face. This couldn't be happening. _

"_I think you know," he replied sadly. "Stay away from me. You must."_

_Elena shook her head, "I can't."_

"_Get out of here!"_

"_No!" Elena yelled back. _

_She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her with red eyes, "Fine, I'll add you to the list."_

"_Oh my God," Elena cried out, covering her mouth. "Stefan…" _

_Stefan's contorted face smiled horribly at her. The boy she loved was nowhere to be found in this monster. Even back before when he had had the obsession with blood, he hadn't looked like this. _

_Stefan was gone. _

_He knew that too, "Stefan's gone. I'm am all that's left." _

"_No, please don't leave me," Elena whimpered in a child-like voice. "I love you Stefan."_

"_Love makes you weak… you made me weak!" Stefan growled, "I belong to him now—not to you, never again. And I will be stronger than any of them."_

"_You are a good person, don't do this," Elena said trying to reach his soul. _

"_I have no soul," Stefan replied as if he could read her mind. In those seconds, his face was the scariest thing she had ever seen and his voice was demonic as he added on, "Goodbye Elena. You better all not stand in my way... or else. Actually why don't I just show you: consider this a message."_

_And with that… he lunged at her throat. _

* * *

><p>Damon was trying to sleep, but it was hard knowing Elena was no longer in his room. All he wanted to do was have her in his arms. She had held him and he wanted to hold her now.<p>

He groaned when he was it was 3:00 am—so much time was left. Damon wanted to find Elena, but he wanted to give her some space. If she had wanted to be with him, she would've stayed by his side.

But just as he had closed his eyes once more, he heard Elena scream.

Damon was up faster than a person could blink and made his way to Stefan's room where he could sense her presence.

Elena was thrashing on the bad screaming louder than he'd ever heard anyone scream before.

"Elena! Elena wake up!"

However, it was as if she couldn't be reached. He had heard about night-terrors, actually witnessed a few in his days, but the fact that it was her, he would do anything to take away her fear.

Damon shook her and he could feel the sweat pouring from her body, "Elena! Dammit wake up now!"

Finally her eyes popped open and she looked up at him grabbing her neck, "Oh my God… Damon?"

He nodded and wiped the sweat from her forehead, "It was just a dream. Are you alright?"

"Damon…"

Her whole body was convulsing so bad, that he had to sit next to her on the bed and hold in his arms—the way he had dreamed about moments before.

"You're okay Elena, you are okay…"

She wasn't okay though; he had never seen this level of fear from her. This was no ordinary dream. He parted their bodies a part and saw that all the color had drifted from her face.

"Elena?"

"Stefan…"

Damon frowned slightly, "What about Stefan?"

"I saw him—he was here," Elena said and she started shaking uncontrollably.

"You were having a night-terror I think; they are more intense than normal ones."

"No Damon… Stefan is gone…"

He shook his head and was about to say something when he smelled something. Slowly he looked down and pulled Elena's hand from her neck.

_What the hell..._her throat was bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, published the story and already updating in the same day. Usually I don't do that, but I am because I had such a great turn out! So many emails of people reviewing (which honestly makes me work faster), alerts, and people who added me as favorite author and favorite story. Aw - making me blush readers. I do it for you and my love for writing. I will confess that I am actually writing a real story, and I have spoken with some publishers and other authors who are going to help me out! It's so exciting and I still have a long way to go; I love writing on here because I truly think it's wonderful practice and reminds me of why I love to write - especially doing a story I love to write about. Damon and Elena... need I say more? I even found someone to do my cover art! So look out for me someday alright? <strong>

**Anyways, this is where the power of the author really comes into play. I want this story to be true to the TV show and be realistic. I wish I could have them right off the bat make out and be in love forever (that's what I want believe me), but that's not what will happen when season 3 continues, not for a while I don't think anyways. Elena will most likely feel guilt and be upset with herself. She does love Stefan, so I need to play her concern in the scenario as well - even though I wish he would stay away for a season, whoops, did I just say that? I think so. I realized how I want to take this story and we won't be seeing Stefan for a while, but we may continue to have "dreams" such as the one Elena just had. If you hadn't noticed, they aren't really dreams at all... it's a lot more complicated than that and it's the power of Klaus that is controlling that. These vamps, humans, witches, speaker of ghosts (Jeremy or whatever he is now - Sixth Sense anyone?), and werewolves need to be on their game, and be careful - even as they sleep. Enjoy the cliff-hanger. I might update tomorrow, we'll just see how much you love me! Remember any review is a good review. I love to hear what you have to say, even if it's not a positive happy tale. **

**xo.**

**PS: I posted a youtube video that I'm obsessed with on my profile. Tried to put the link on here but it wouldn't let me boo :( Check it out though, it's amazing. **


	3. Sixth Sense

**Sixth Sense**

* * *

><p>Elena sat in shock by the fire at the Salvatore boarding house. She was still so terrified she couldn't move.<p>

Damon had called Alaric and the crew was now coming over. It was fairly early, but they couldn't wait any longer.

"You sure I can't get you anything?"

Elena looked up to see Damon standing above her with Bourbon in hand. She eyed his Bourbon and nodded towards it.

Damon raised an eyebrow and looked slightly taken aback, "Are you sure?"

She just stuck her hand out, and he handed her his glass. Elena was a light-weight, but she didn't care… she poured it down her throat and felt her eyes burning. She was never much a drinker, but after the nightmare she had just had…she was beginning to think it would be a good new habit.

Elena coughed and murmured, "More, even though I don't get why you are so obsessed with this; it's God awful."

"To each their own," Then Damon shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea Elena. I mean I love a party as much as the next…vamp, but we need to figure out what happened to you a bit ago. Plus for the fact that only a couple of hours ago I was dying—I mean I feel almost back to my old handsome self, but I don't want to push it. I can't really take care of you if you get all passed out drunk on me."

Scowling she stood up, "Fine, I'll get it myself."

"Elena," Damon said grabbing her arm, "we need to talk about this…"

"I'm done talking," Elena replied. She walked over to the whiskey and poured it into her glass. Quickly as the first sip, she downed a second glass but didn't do it gracefully like Damon always did: her eyes were watering and she tried to keep the alcohol down. Her head was already feeling lightheaded and she closed her eyes. She then decided against the "new habit."

She didn't want to be this way—but she honestly couldn't handle anymore of what life was dealing her. Jenna, John, being killed, coming back to life, watching all the deaths around her, Jeremy being shot, Damon almost dying, Stefan leaving her and then there was that dream…that damn dream.

All she wanted was to forget everything…at least for a little bit, even if it was out of character for her.

Elena had never been so terrified in her life after that dream, not even as she stood on the alter waiting for Klaus to suck her dry. Her hand went up to her neck where the white bandage was now placed. Damon had cleaned her wound, and she could tell he was trying to resist her blood—even though he had a taste of her the previous day.

Her hand started shaking, and she set down the glass. Tears formed in her eyes and she covered her mouth. Damon was by her side in a second, "Talk to me Elena."

"I can't," Elena said with a shaky voice. She looked at him and his eyes were piercing hers with more than concern. "When will everyone be here?"

But before he answered, the door opened. Alaric and Jeremy walked in; Elena ran over to Jeremy before she even could command her feet to move. Her arms snapped around her brother and she started crying. She couldn't help it.

"Elena? What's going on?" Jeremy said as he hesitated before placing his arms around her. She felt like she was going crazy; hell, she probably was way past mentally insane by now.

"I can't lose you Jer; you're the only family I have left," Elena replied.

Jeremy pulled apart from her, "You won't Elena—I'm fine." She glared up at him and she knew he _knew _she was angry with him from keeping her in the dark. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about getting shot…"

"I need to know the truth from now on!" Elena all but yelled. She looked around the room at Alaric and Damon as well, "I don't know how many times I've told you all: stop lying to me—I will not be kept in the dark! We need to start working as a team so life doesn't take any more of us out of the equation alright?"

They all nodded and she kept staring at Damon who gave her a look which pretty much said _okay, okay…I promise, if I must. _

She knew he would be honest with her. For some reason, it was the most important for him to be truthful with her. He had when he was on his death bed, and he didn't want him sheltering her in the slightest, even if the lie would protect her.

"Um Elena," Jeremy said scrunching his nose, "have you been drinking? You smell like whiskey."

Elena just laughed and ran her hands through her hair, "You could say that." Her hand went down to her neck and Jeremy's expression went solemn.

"Are _you _alright Elena? What the hell happened…now that you got us out of bed at 5:00 in the morning, can you please enlighten us?"

She was about to answer when she noticed that Jeremy looked as white as a ghost. She couldn't help but remember what Bonnie had said on the phone about there being consequences to bringing him back. He would've said something if something had happened, wouldn't he of?

"Before I say anything Jer, are _you _really okay?" Elena didn't want to straight up admit what Bonnie had told her, in case Jeremy didn't know, but she was beyond worried about him. "Do you feel different or anything?"

Jeremy stopped fidgeting around and looked down at his feet, "I just need to talk to Bonnie when she gets here—that's all. But for the most part, I guess I'm fine."

It wasn't convincing in the slightest, but he looked more than uncomfortable and she didn't want to push him, not after he had been well… dead.

Sighing she turned back to look at Damon, "You take the floor Elena."

"Why you aren't feeling up to it?" Jeremy replied with a smirk.

Damon frowned, "Watch it Gilbert… I mean, I know you have every right to be mad at me especially because you died and all, but don't forget who you are talking to."

She thought her brother would make some smart-ass comment back, but she saw Jeremy shudder and walk over by the fire. Elena was about to ask if he was alright again, but realized he most likely wasn't; how could he be? Dying wasn't easy…she could now vouch for that.

Alaric laughed, "Maybe we shouldn't have given him that cure; he's back, and cocky as ever."

"That's how you know he's healed," Elena said with a smile. Damon looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Seriously Damon, I'm all but amazed about how well you healed," Alaric said sitting down on the couch. "You said it was Klaus' blood?"

Damon nodded and went to pour himself another drink; he looked up at Elena, "Off limits."

Elena rolled her eyes and went to go sit in a chair by the fire.

He drank scotch next and looked back at Alaric, "Yes, and I must say…he didn't taste too divine—a little stale. I prefer what I drink at 98.6° F."

She couldn't help but shudder remembering how Damon had drank her blood; Elena knew that he thought she was Katherine and didn't really know what the scenario was, but it still made her squeamish.

However, she hated to admit it…but some part of her couldn't help but like the feeling of his fangs deep within her—but she knew that was perverse and she quickly shook her head, dismissing the thought.

Damon was staring at her and his mouth fell open slightly as if he remembered tasting her blood; he didn't look as though it turned him on though… he looked as if he felt horrible about it. "Then again, blood from a bag will suffice as well."

Elena exhaled and moved her glance away from his.

"Where is Stefan?" Jeremy asked.

Elena looked down and bit her lip, but before anyone could answer, the door opened and it made her jump.

Bonnie walked in, "Sorry—tried to hurry, just really hard to wake up. Beyond tired right now people."

"Have I mentioned how talented you are witch?" Damon said in a strong voice. "Thanks for trying to save me by the way and thanks for actually saving Jeremy."

She nodded, "I'm sorry the witches wouldn't let me, at least Stefan was successful I take it because you are up and well… drinking again like normal."

"Yes, but at what cost…" Elena said in a small voice.

They all went quiet and Elena looked at Damon who was just staring at her again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately and she had to remind herself that Damon had opened different doors when they had shared so much before he died and with doing so, the confessions made their way in. Things were different between them and she wasn't sure how to react now.

"Elena, what's going on…what happened to your neck?" Bonnie questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I had a dream," Elena replied.

"One hell of a dream," Alaric said with a short laugh.

"Ric, it's not funny, usually I would be laughing with you, but there is a reason I told you guys to get your asses over here," Damon said with a scowl. "I've never seen anything like this happen… Elena said Stefan was back to his old ways in the dream, but worse."

"He was a ripper," Elena said sadly her eyes filling with tears, "the Stefan Salvatore I fell in love with was gone."

Bonnie went over to her and put an arm on her shoulder, "It was just a dream Elena."

Elena stood up angrily, "No, it wasn't. Please, look at my neck! Last time I checked, nightmares couldn't puncture two holes in your neck."

Damon sighed, "Elena…"

She looked over to him, "What?"

He paused for a minute before continuing, "What if the wound was from me? I didn't want to bring it up, but it very well could've been from me."

Jeremy glared and stood up next, "What do you mean it could've been from you? _You _bit her?"

He looked furious and Elena put up a hand, "Damon was hallucinating and thought I was Katherine. He was back in 1864 or something—you all didn't see how bad it got with Rose, Damon and I did. Honestly, Damon was actually pretty tame compared to her."

"I'm practically puppy trained now," Damon scoffed.

Elena looked at him and frowned, "Now isn't the time Damon." She looked around the room, "It wasn't from Damon, that wound healed quickly…this was a fresh bite, it still hurt when I woke up and it was really bleeding hard."

Alaric rubbed his chin, "We need to look at all the possibilities though Elena: Damon was saying this was some sort of a 'night-terror', you could have been thrashing all over the bed and opened up the previous bite mark."

"Yea, Alaric is probably right Elena," Bonnie agreed with a short nod.

She groaned and put her face in her hands sitting back down, "Oh my God, you guys are not listening to me… Stefan was here." Elena looked up, "I need to find him. He's in danger from… _himself _and Klaus—I know it."

Jeremy was the next to talk, "You know what, I believe Elena. Look at our life, there isn't anything normal about it. Far from it actually and it keeps getting worse… vampires can affect dreams can't they?"

They all looked at Damon and he rolled his eyes, "Always blaming me aren't we? Fine yes, but I would have sensed if Stefan was in the house, and he wasn't."

"I am going to try and do a tracing spell to see if I can find the location of where Stefan could possibly be," Bonnie added to the conversation, walking over to her bag.

"No way Bonnie," Jeremy said as he walked over to her. "You are so weak right now you can barely stand up. That would take too much energy from you; you've already done so much in the past 24 hours. And don't let me remind you that I saw the blood coming from your nose again when I came back to life."

Bonnie touched his arm, "Jeremy what if he gets too far out of our reach? I need to do this. Plus, do you want your sister to be attacked again?"

"She won't be; I won't let her out of my sight this time," Damon answered nonchalantly but enough to make Elena blush.

Elena shook her head even though no one was looking at her, "No, Jer is right Bonnie. You need to rest for a little bit longer."

She put her arms up and in an exasperated voice replied, "Fine! But I tried."

Alaric suddenly looked around, "Why isn't Caroline here?"

"She and her mom are apparently talking about…everything," Bonnie answered him with a sigh.

"That will go over well," Damon said shaking his head. "She should be arrested for shooting a minor."

"She thought she was doing the right thing," Jeremy said with a sarcastic gesture.

"Ha," Damon replied, "shooting citizens…now why didn't I think of that? Here I was eating people instead."

"Damon," they all said at once.

He just laughed and started drinking more as he usually did.

Elena noticed Jeremy whispering to Bonnie, "I need to talk to you."

She wanted to be a part of the conversation, but maybe it was not about her in the slightest. Elena prayed it wasn't anything negative that was affecting her brother… but he was acting as if he had seen a ghost or something.

Bonnie nodded and gave an: I'll be right back look; the two of them left the room and Damon laughed, "Well look at us, one big happy family."

"Anything but," Alaric said walking over to get a drink of his own.

Elena looked at Alaric and smiled slightly, "About that, thanks for staying with Jeremy after…well after he came back to life Ric."

He paused with the bottle in hand, "Of course—sometimes all you need is an adult watching over you."

Wasn't that the truth even though she didn't and would never have that again? She was happy to think that Ric had their back though, that's the way Jenna would've wanted it.

After a little bit of time went by, she could hear the two of them talking about things that weren't very important and she looked over at the bookshelf trying to focus on anything besides Stefan. Elena's eye-lids finally started dropping and she knew it was a mixture of no sleep mixed with the stupid alcohol she definitely shouldn't have been drinking.

Elena suddenly felt a cool hand lift her chin up and she looked up to meet Damon's beautiful stare, "You should try and get some sleep."

She quickly moved out of his grasp of the fear of sleeping again, not because she didn't like him touching her…because even though she hated to admit it, she liked it—hell, she almost craved it, "I can't Damon."

He bent down in front of her and as he kneeled she wanted to breathe his scent in deeply, but she kept the distance between him. Damon was as intoxicating as the alcohol had been. "I'll watch over you so you won't be frightened—I won't let anything hurt you Elena."

"You can't protect me from my dreams," Elena said softly.

Damon frowned, "The hell I can't. Like I said, I won't let _anything, anywhere, _hurt you."

Elena met his stare and couldn't look away; something was happening, something strong…the pull was everlasting and she wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anyone. It truly didn't make sense…she _loved _Stefan; she was _with _Stefan. And she _refused _to be Katherine… but she couldn't help it.

Maybe it was the alcohol flowing in her system. Maybe it was the fact he told her he loved her, even though for some reason she already knew. Maybe it was another reason entirely—but it was strong and the feeling was taking over her will power.

"Damon…"

His eyes widened and the intense heat between them grew.

"Um guys," Bonnie's voice said breaking the spell.

Elena blinked and closed off the connect she had with Damon and looked over at her best friend, "What?"

Bonnie looked sad, and Jeremy put his arm around her, "The drama isn't over yet… we have another situation."

* * *

><p><em>Damn witch, <em>Damon thought with a groan that was internal. He stood up and regretted the move at once: he wanted to sit there and stare into Elena's eyes for the next century. Something had happened between them barely, just like it had on his bed… just like it had half of the time he was with her.

Yes, yes, she loved Stefan—but couldn't she see the chemistry they had with one another? The world drifted away when it was the two of them and he had realized it truly for the first time when they had been on their little road trip in Atlanta.

He could see she was nothing like Katherine and it had been so…appealing.

Now he knew she was nothing like Katherine and it was more than appealing, it was a revelation; the reason he had fallen in love with her.

"Well go ahead and talk, I'm not getting any younger and besides we have a couple of hours to add some more doom before daybreak." Damon asked all but rolling his eyes.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy and he nodded. She sighed and muttered, "I don't even know how to say this… but I know it's my fault."

Jeremy looked confused, "Why would it be your fault Bonnie? _You _saved me."

She looked over at Alaric, "Because they said there would be consequences…"

Alaric went from looking concerned, to looking frightened at once, "Oh shit, what happened?"

"I know I was on my death bed and all, but can you please enlighten me?" Damon asked in an amused voice. He was sure Elena wanted to know as well.

No one spoke for a minute and Elena started walking towards them, "What is going on? Remember, no secrets."

"I see dead people," Jeremy finally said, breaking the silence and only adding more silence.

Damon couldn't help but laugh, "You know you stole that line Gilbert… not real original, but then again, you never were on the bright side were you?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and Bonnie scowled and Damon, "This is serious Damon—he saw Vicki and Anna."

"What?" Elena said taking a step back, "You saw them how?"

"Well I don't know how," Jeremy replied, "but I could tell something was different about me but I couldn't place it. I woke up shortly after I went to sleep and heard something: my name. I walked down the hall and saw nothing. Then I went downstairs by where Alaric was sleeping and that's when I heard someone say my name again…it was Vicki. Then I turned around and Anna was standing in front of me."

"Jeremy, they are _dead," _Elena whispered and Damon could tell she was scared.

He tried to lighten up the room, "Well I'm dead…"

"You know what I mean Damon, stop."

Damon couldn't help but smile slightly; he liked when Elena got all authoritive—it was sexy as hell. But she was clearly concerned about her brother and he didn't want her to be even more upset than she already was. "Sorry, but your sister has a point."

"I understand that," Jeremy said shaking his head and walking over towards the couch, "but I saw what I saw and I'm not making this up."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Alaric asked and he sounded like a concerned parent. It was strange.

Jeremy shrugged, "I thought I was hallucinating, didn't want to start crying over ghosts."

"Well you probably were hallucinating, take it from a guy who was doing it all night," Damon said as he took a sip from his glass, "they aren't a vacation that's for damn sure. You don't know what is real and when you cross into the unknown."

Elena actually agreed with him and he thought it might be the alcohol she all but guzzled down her pretty little throat, "Damon's right Jer, I'm sure it was just the aftermath of well… dying. We're all probably so tired that—"

"Okay," Jeremy interrupted, "so if _I'm _hallucinating, what makes your dream not another hallucination as well."

"Because I woke up bitten," Elena stated but seemed shaken again.

"Well I was downstairs in the kitchen with two of my exes," Jeremy said, "that doesn't happen every day."

"Well it might," Damon said with a smirk. "Why complain about your exes? At least they were hot."

He noticed Bonnie giving him the death look and he pretending to zip his mouth throwing away the key.

Jeremy paused before throwing a comment back and Damon and he noticed that he seemed a little irritated. Slowly he turned towards Bonnie, "Wait a minute, what do you mean _they _said there would be consequences?"

Bonnie sighed good and hard, "The witches weren't happy with me for trying to save Damon." Pausing, she looked over at Damon with a shrug, "Sorry."

"Meh, either people love me or they hate me—their loss because I'm one good looking SOB—"

"Bonnie, just continue," Elena said as she shook her head. Damon threw her a smile, but she just looked annoyed. He needed to tone it down a bit before she staked him.

"Anyways," Bonnie drawled, "when I came back to the house with Jeremy and Alaric, well they were anything but pleased. They didn't want to do it…"

"But I told them he was a kid and to shut the hell up," Alaric said with a grin.

"I knew I liked you Ric," Damon replied patting his friend on the back.

Alaric nodded towards him and they both looked back at Bonnie who stood with her hands on her hips, "Do you want me to finish or not? I do need to rest if I'm going to try to fix this with Jeremy _and _help find Stefan."

They stood quietly and Bonnie took the hint, "Well for the last time, any interruptions and I'm going home, the witches didn't want to help but then I told them…" Bonnie paused and Damon noticed she was blushing, but she didn't say anything on the subject and he wasn't going to push her buttons anymore, "that he meant a lot to all of us. The candles went out, and that was that. I thought Emily and the others weren't going to help me at all, and that's when Jeremy came back to me…us."

Everyone was quiet for a minute and Elena ran a hand through her beautiful long hair that Damon wanted to smell, "What does this mean? Seeing dead people?"

"Is Vicki and Anna the only two you have seen?" Alaric asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Yea, and they didn't really have much to say except, 'we'll be seeing you.'"

Damon shuddered, "Creepy exes, I changed my mind about having them be there even if they were hot."

"I wonder if they are the only ones who will visit you," Elena said looking puzzled. Damon thought he knew what she was getting at; if those two came back, would she see Jenna, John, her parents? The possibilities were endless, but nonetheless would be hard to get past.

"To be honest," Jeremy said sitting down, "I don't want to see anyone, but we'll just have to wait and find out."

Damon thought everyone could go back to sleep for a while, they were all look too tired to stand, sit, or just exist. "Listen, as much fun as this pow-wow has been, I need to go catch up on my beauty sleep. And I think you should all too."

They all nodded except for Elena, and he wanted to comfort her, but stayed where he was.

"We should all stay here I think," Alaric said with a yawn, "Just in case Elena gets attacked again or night of the living dead comes to visit Jeremy again."

"God can't wait for that," Jeremy said rolling his eyes with a groan. Bonnie took his hand and he smiled at her. They embraced and immediately he could see the tension slightly leave them. He wished he could give that same comfort to Elena.

"Is it okay if we take a guest room?" Bonnie asked.

Damon nodded, "We have enough of them, go ahead. Don't dirty up the sheets though."

They laughed and started walking away, "I mean it!"

"I'm staying here," Alaric said as he lay down on the couch drink in hand. Damon nodded and his eyes met Elena's.

"And you?" He asked her solemnly. She still looked so frightened and he hated that scared dull look in her eyes.

Elena shook her head, "I'm fine; just going to read or something."

"Elena, you aren't fine," Damon said as he walked up closer to her. "You hardly slept at all and you've been through so much lately."

She bit her lip and he saw it tremble, "I'm scared Damon."

Damon grabbed her hand, "Like I said, I won't allow anything to happen to you… even if I have to follow you in your dreams."

"You know maybe that's a good idea," Alaric mumbled from the couch. Damon glared at his friend for intruding.

"Come again?"

Alaric sat up, "Maybe you can get inside her head when she's sleeping and if Stefan enters it again, well you can get some answers… I don't know, just a thought." He winked at them and lay back down.

Elena exhaled and he was about to dismiss the idea when finally she said, "I think he's got a point and I am exhausted."

Damon looked down at her and tried to beat down the thrilled thought of entering her mind—he didn't know what he'd find, but he was sure if it was something to do with her…it would be beautiful. Her hand was still in hers as he softly said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a pretty long chapter, but not too exciting, sorry about that. This is just what I think would happen in this type of scenario. The group usually has discussions together when situations happen, and we had a few discussed in this chapter. It will get more Delena-y in the next one, especially if they are sleeping in the same bed...and Damon is entering her dreams... <strong>

**Anyway, thank you so much readers - you know how to make a girl feel special! I had so many reviews that it made me work that much faster (told you it motivates me in a very positive way). So please, keep it up! Someone even said they would help with cover art for my book - THANK YOU! We'll keep in touch for sure :) **

**Some things about the last chapter to clarify - I will do this from time to time - We aren't positive if Stefan was there or not, but if you think about it, vampires can enter your mind as we saw a couple of times on the show. For example: Damon did it to Stefan season one when he "attacked" Elena, he also did it to Elena when she was "making out with Stefan and it turned to Damon." Katherine is known to do it and she did it to Stefan in the tomb when they were "making out" which I wish really happened because it could've helped bond Delena even more but whatever. And Damon did it for Rose as a peace-farewell gift, which was really sad and Rose looked ten times prettier with long hair btw. So he could've been there, but it was most likely he was visiting her, but it could've also been done by Klaus. Either way they are powerful, especially Klaus, and they were "SENDING A MESSAGE" which is a key point. **

**Also, someone said that they didn't like the fact that Damon would "lie" to Elena even if it was to protect her. I agree. But he is still in the process of doing right by her, and he isn't Stefan. He is still very impulsive but he will grow even more in my story and realize that Stefan didn't always protect her and just trusted her to make her own choices which was actually really good for her. I think Damon will realize that as well. We will see the real Damon, the humanity will keep being brought out of him by Elena. **

**It's hard taking this where I think it will lead with Jeremy because honestly I'm not real sure. I have some ideas in my head, so if it's different from what you think, I'm sorry... but please do share! I love hearing ideas and what you guys think the real TV series has in store for us :)**

**I like seeing Alaric as a parent figure - just throwing that out there! I would love if they all moved in together! And I hope that everything is going alright with Caroline and her mother. I definitely want to add her and Tyler in this story - not their POV or anything, but have them be I dunno, something somethin. **

**Last but not least, this has nothing to do with my story, but I'm sick of peole saying that Elena's kiss with Damon in 2x22 was a "pity kiss." IT WAS NOT! It makes me angry because what would she have gained by kissing him? How would that be a pity kiss? She was already by his side and forgave him, if anything she did that to clear his conscience, not because she really wanted to... not that I believe that either but in no way did she have to kiss him. You could see it in her eyes.. it was as if she _needed _to for some reason. And yes, she probably will feel guilty especially after Katherine saying it's okay to love them both, but I think she did it because she would have regreted it if she hadn't. There is something going on between them and I'm really excited to see how they take it in season 3! So in the meantime, I'll just have to take it my own way. **

**Thanks! xo. Enjoy. **


	4. Confessions

**Confessions**

* * *

><p>Elena felt her heart pounding as they entered Damon's room. She halted when they came towards his bed. He paused and looked down at her, "Do you want me to sleep on the floor, because I will?"<p>

Would it be better and more reasonable if he were on the floor? Yes. Did she want him to sleep on the floor? No.

She didn't know what the right answer was…but she was too scared to go back to sleep to really think into it too much. "It's fine Damon, it's _your _bed."

"That's not the point Elena," Damon said softly as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I can always go sleep back in Stefan's bed," Elena replied. "I don't mind."

He shook his head, "I meant what I said before: I'm not letting you out of my sight." Damon exhaled after a moment and repeated words he had already told her, "I _can't_ lose you."

They had come awfully close to losing one another a number of times within the past week and in reality, she didn't want to lose him either. She then repeated her own words, "You won't Damon."

Damon looked at her and closed his eyes, "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable around me now…"

Elena bit her lip… there was the white elephant once again. She didn't know how she felt, but she definitely knew what he was referring to, "Let's just lie down alright?"

He opened his eyes and nodded. They would have to talk about what happened between them at some point…but now clearly wasn't the time.

As they laid down on his bed, they kept their distance. It had been so easy for her to be vulnerable around him when she thought he had been dying—now she didn't think she could do it. But she did want to snuggle up against him to feel that comfort and warmth from his body, but she just couldn't make that move. It was too drastic.

The way he was lying all rigid and hard as stone didn't reassure her at all.

"Do you honestly think Stefan is in danger?" Elena asked trying to break the tension.

Damon looked over at her, "Yes Elena, I do. I don't want to lie to you but your dream just reminded me of how dangerous this all is."

Elena appreciated his honesty, but it made her want to weep. "He must be so scared… so alone."

"That's not my biggest concern," Damon muttered as he stared up at the ceiling.

She turned to face him, "What is your biggest concern then?"

He closed his eyes, "That he truly is a ripper again. And if he's with Klaus, than it's probably worse than before."

"It was like his blood addiction before wasn't it?"

Damon shook his head on the pillow, "No Elena, it wasn't like that. You never knew him when he was a true ripper."

Elena thought about the story that Stefan had told her at her parent's lake house and sighed, "Lexie was the one who saved him from being a monster."

"Yes—he doesn't have that outlet now though and Klaus is most likely pushing his limits to the max…Stefan isn't strong enough, especially because he's only been drinking small amounts of your blood."

Elena felt a tear come to the surface, "This is my fault."

"No, it isn't Elena," Damon said as he wiped her tear off.

"Of course it is, I should've had him drink more than just small amounts—then maybe he could've resisted it. You were right when you said he needed too. I was just scared; I was scared I would see that dark side of him again. But look what protecting did for him, nothing but made him weak."

Damon sat in silence for a moment and she was sure he had agreed with her on some level, but didn't want to hurt her feelings. He then replied, "If it's anyone's fault, it is mine. He shouldn't have played the hero to save me—I didn't deserve it."

"Of course you did."

"I'm not good like Stefan; I never was…my intentions are only to think about myself—I am selfish."

Elena sat up slightly, "Damon stop, you know that's not true. Sure you don't always think in situations, but you deserve to live as much as anyone else. I have seen such growth in you since the first time I met you—I meant what I said, I like who you are and just the way you are. Stefan wasn't going to take no for an answer; you're hisbrother and he would do anything for you, like I'm sure you would for him."

She saw tears form in his eyes, and it caught her off guard momentarily. It was not like him at all to get emotional—but then again, he always was surprising her.

"Thank you for saying that Elena…you're always trying to see the good in people, in me."

"That's because _you _are good Damon. You showed me you are the better man—I've seen it because you proved to me you were."

He smiled slightly, "Until I made you drink my blood."

"Well yea, there was that," Elena said rolling her eyes. "But I forgave you as long as you promise never to do it again."

Damon didn't answer right away, but then he gave a slow nod. It was as if he didn't want to make any promises he wasn't sure he could keep.

She couldn't help but think about Stefan again.

"We need to save him Damon," Elena said and she could hear the emotion in her voice.

Damon apparently could as well because he turned his head to face her in the darkened glow of his room, "Yes, we do. I just really don't know how, but if it's my final act I will do it. He did it for me and I owe him and not just because he's my brother. I need to make this right."

They sat in silence for a little bit and Elena could feel the tiredness taking over her. She sighed and closed her eyes, "Are you really going to enter my mind?"

"It just depends, would you be alright with that?"

She didn't know if she truly was. The mind was a locked off vessel that she wanted to keep secret. Feelings and emotions were tied down in there and what if he saw something in there that she was comfortable with him seeing?

"I'm not sure," Elena admitted. "But I can't go through what I did before…"

Damon nodded in the dark, "I understand your concern. Listen, just try to sleep, and if I can tell that you are having a nightmare or anything I'll be there for you okay?"

"Seems reasonable I guess, and that's saying something if it's coming from you," Elena agreed with a little laugh. Breathing deeply she tried to ignore the tingling sensation she had by the fact that Damon was so close to her.

All she wanted to do was to reach out and touch him, but exhaustion took her away.

* * *

><p>Damon could tell exactly how exhausted Elena truly was because she lasted about half a minute when they finally got comfortable.<p>

His body was practically singing with the knowledge she was lying right next to him. Of course she had earlier, but this was different; he was back to himself now and acutely aware of every breath she took and her scent was tantalizing tease inside of his nose.

He had wanted to hold her in his arms as she had held him, but he didn't want to come on to her when she had been through so much. If she had wanted to, she would've come towards him…but she had kept her distance.

Of course she was. Just because he had confessed his real feelings, didn't mean she would change the way she felt about him. But he felt as if things were different between them. Hell, he probably had made it super awkward for her to be around him…but if it had been so unbearable, she could've just stayed with Jeremy and Bonnie. But she had trusted him and allowed him access to her mind if he needed to.

Damn… he had to gain control of his body. Damon couldn't help but feel the sexual need to touch her—but he maintained control the best he could. She was just so beautiful and he could see her extremely clear in the darkness: another plus of being a vampire.

Vampire.

He wanted Elena to be a vampire so badly that he shuddered. The thought of keeping her forever was an offer so appealing that he wanted to take it more than anything. But that was selfish and it wasn't what she truly wanted. She had wanted him to promise never to feed her his blood again, but it was harder than hell to agree with that statement. He didn't want to promise that because somewhere down the road, he was going to hope that she would eventually want that future as well.

He wanted her by his side forever and always—but she wasn't _his_ to keep. He wasn't sure she was Stefan's anymore either though.

Damon knew he needed to save his brother; he felt extremely guilty that Stefan had sacrificed himself to get the cure to save his life. He was a good brother, but he did probably feel guilty as well. Even though he shouldn't. Damon hadn't given his younger brother any reason not to feel guilty though…he had been nothing but horrible to him. He wanted to change that. And prayed he would have the opportunity to do so.

He had admitted to Elena that it had been his choice to become a vampire, no one had forced him; it had been his choice and his choice alone.

Damon said it had been the wrong choice, but it wasn't exactly true—like he told Elena, he wouldn't have met her if he hadn't allowed fate to run its course. And what a sad loss that really would've been. For him at least.

He didn't know there could be a person out there like Elena. She was so good, pure and beautiful on the inside and obviously on the out. Her compassion was what had sealed the deal and for the fact she was selfless. She cared more for the people around her than she did about herself. Wasn't that why she had practically served herself on a plate to be handed to Klaus? Foolish, but brave on her part. He admired her for it even though it had put her life at danger.

Love did change a person and Elena had changed him. He wanted to be the better man for her. She believed in him so intensely and he wasn't sure why.

She saw there was still good inside of him and that the humanity was still there—it made him love her so intensely, that he was afraid of her here in the darkness.

He wanted to enter her mind, but he felt as if he were invading her thoughts, plus she seemed to be sleeping peacefully and there wasn't a good enough excuse, only for the fact he wanted in when he shouldn't.

Damon was so tired, but he would rather watch her sleep then enter his own realm.

After a while, he became so fidgety that he couldn't handle it anymore. He was going to go inside her mind, just for a moment to see where she was at.

It would be harder to enter her mind because she was on vervain, well had been until she had died… wait a minute, maybe that's how Klaus and Stefan had had such easy access into her mind. The moment she woke up, he was making her drink it and she needed to start wearing her necklace again. She had stopped because she knew that vervain wouldn't work against Klaus, but she still needed to be protected.

Adding a dream in someone's mind was easier than just entering one… but he was going to try it anyways…

Focusing on Elena and only Elena—not that he didn't already always do that, but this time he focused on her mind.

Slowly everything drifted and it got wavy and he knew he was in…

* * *

><p><em>Elena walked slowly as she entered the graveyard. As she walked, she saw that the sun was finally setting on the horizon. <em>

_The sky had turned a bright magnificent red-maroon color as was starting to go burnt-orange; she stood there for a moment smiling at the beauty around her. _

_She wasn't used to feeling so at peace. _

_But she had something to do. _

_Elena saw the tall weeping willow and took a deep breath—they were all over there. _

_So much pain…so much sadness, would it ever end? _

_With each step her heart hurt more and more. _

_Finally she made it but the emotions started to kick in. She felt the heavy weight her tears brought as they fell from her face. _

_Jenna. _

_Elena put her hand on her Aunt's tombstone and shuddered; why did Jenna have to die? They had kept her in the dark for so long only to enter and be turned into something they had tried to protect her of. But there was no protecting—fate's cruel hand wasn't done with them yet though. _

"_I'm so sorry Jenna," Elena said with a muffled sob. _

_She looked over to see John's—her father's… was that what he was? No, she had had a father, a loving father. But John did care in the end and sadly he did mean something to her, yet she never told him. He had sacrificed his own life to save hers; she would always be thankful. _

_Elena was about to walk over to her parent's grave when she sensed that was someone was behind her. Slowly she turned and saw him. _

_God he was beautiful in the setting twilight, still she was puzzled as to why he was here. It felt as if an intrusion that wasn't justified, for she was in no danger—she was actually at peace. _

_But instead of feeling bad, she felt the need to share that type of peace with him; they could have this moment. _

"_What are you doing here?" she still asked. _

_Damon smiled, his smile, "I couldn't help myself… I'm sorry. I had to make sure though."_

"_Make sure of what?"_

"_You were protected—I won't let you be at risk, not on my watch," Damon said defiantly._

_Elena nodded and looked away, "I understand, but as you can see I'm actually at peace here, being with them… all of them."_

_He slowly walked over towards her, "Like I said before, it will get easier—take it day to day as you are doing." Damon stopped when he was standing next to her and looked down at her, "By the way, have I told you lately how much I admire you?"_

_Elena laughed, "I don't think you've ever said that actually."_

"_You know I have… in my own way."_

_She stopped laughing and remembered him telling her, 'But I love you… you should know that…" _

_Before she could say anything though, he staggered back and frowned. "What is it?"_

"_It's hard to be here right now for some reason; are you on vervain?"_

_Elena shook her head, "No, I'm not." _

_His frown deepened, "You really should you know."_

"_I died," Elena replied nonchalantly, "thought the risk had already passed."_

_Damon shook his head and looked down at the graves, "Obviously not."_

"_Wait, I'm dreaming?"_

_He nodded, "I know it feels real, but it's not."_

"_Did you make this dream happen… this calming feeling that is surrounding me?"_

"_Actually no, I didn't. Wish I could've taken the credit for it, but its here in your mind Elena—it is beautiful, just like you are."_

_Elena felt herself redden, she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes and heard something in her mind…. "I love you Elena…and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you…"_

_Her eyes popped open and she looked up at him, "You aren't being selfish admitting how you feel Damon."_

_He gave her a confused expression, "What?"_

"_You just told me… how you felt about me and said that you can't be selfish with me."_

_Damon shook his head, "I didn't say anything..."_

_Elena frowned slightly and she heard it again, "I don't deserve you—but my brother does…"_

"_Why don't you think you deserve me? But that Stefan does?"_

_Damon's confused look, turned one of shock, "Elena, what's going on?"_

_She put her hands on her head, "I keep remembering something and it has everything to do with you… just tell me what's going on Damon, I know you know."_

_But before he could respond there it was again… a memory maybe within her, "God I wish you didn't have to forget this… but you do." _

_Elena then saw the scene: Damon was standing in front of her in her bedroom. He confessed to her how he felt, that he was in love with her, but he didn't deserve her and Stefan did. Why was this happening? The necklace, he returned her necklace… but he… he made her…_

_She looked up at him, "Why did you compel me to forget how you felt about me?"_

_His eyes widened and he looked as if he had seen a ghost, "Elena…"_

_Her hand went to her neck, even though her necklace wasn't on her, "You returned my necklace to me, but you told me you loved me first." _

_Damon bit his lip and finally gave in to the confession, "Yes, I did—I'm not sure how you remember that though…"_

_Elena suddenly felt angry at his need to make her forget something, something like that, "I don't understand why you would take that memory from me…it was special to you."_

"_I know believe me I know how special it was. But it was selfish of me because I know how you feel about Stefan. It would change everything—I didn't want to lose you Elena, I still don't. I'd rather have you in my life as a good friend then nothing at all."_

"_The first thought I had when I saw my necklace was about you, I knew you had returned it and but I couldn't remember why or where you were—I was missing a piece of my brain or something."_

_All he did was nod and stare deep into her eyes; Damon touched her cheek and she closed her eyes at the touch. He made her melt at his touch…she wanted more of it…"Katherine was right about me."_

_His hand paused, "What do you mean? Katherine doesn't know the first thing about you."_

_Elena opened her eyes, "She said…she said it was okay to…"_

_Damon inhaled quickly as if he knew exactly what she was talking about, "Okay to what? Please… finish the sentence Elena…"_

_She stared at his lips and he stared at her; Elena wanted to kiss him. She knew the dream still probably counted, but she wasn't thinking clearly. _

_His hand went up and touched her cheek, "Let yourself feel."_

_Elena wanted to feel and it seemed like whenever she was around him she felt whole—she didn't have that with Stefan. With him, she felt as if a piece of her was missing somewhere. _

"_I don't know if I should Damon," Elena admitted. "It was different before, in your room."_

"_Because I was dying? A pity kiss?"_

_Elena shook her head, "No, because I didn't know how I really felt about you until I did it and I wanted to give you what you needed. But in reality it was as if I needed to…"_

"_And now Elena?" Damon pressed._

"_Now, I think I have to, but I don't want to be Katherine and I will be if I give in—Stefan would've probably understood before, but now he wouldn't."_

"_Elena, this isn't about him, it's about us. There has always been an us and I know you've seen it and felt it, because we've always had something between us," Damon said as he grabbed her face in his cold hands. _

_Elena closed her eyes and was ready to let herself feel and to confess it all finally, "Damon…I…"_

_All of the sudden Damon grabbed his head and groaned, "What the hell…"_

_Then before she could ask if he was alright, the sky shifted—the bright peaceful bliss of colors changed to darkness and the clouds rolled over. _

_Rain started to fall and she felt the ground shake from the thunder, "Damon what's going on?"_

"_I don't know Elena… you need to wake up though! I feel like I can't stay here any longer," Damon said in a panic tone. _

"_Damon don't leave me," Elena replied grabbing onto him. She suddenly felt extremely afraid and she tried to will herself to wake up, but she couldn't. _

"_Elena! No!" Damon yelled as his hand was ripped out of hers and he practically went poof and disappeared. _

_Elena looked around and started to panic—why couldn't she wake up? She pinched herself because she heard that could do the job; it didn't. _

_Finally in the distance she saw a figure, "Damon?"_

_Squinting her eyes, she tried to make out who it was because she suddenly knew it wasn't Damon. _

_But the speed of light brought him in front of her, "Hello Elena."_

_Elena covered her mouth, "Oh my God…"_

"_I'm no God, but I must say I thought I had killed you," Klaus said with an evil grin. She could tell he was on the verge of changing into a werewolf. "My mistake... You have seemed to get in the way still… so I might have further need for you after all."_

_She tried to be strong as she dismissed his question and asked another, "Where is Stefan? What have you done with him?"_

"_He chose his own path Elena, his own destiny—I won't have you stop him or anyone else for that matter."_

_Elena shook her head, "Take me instead, please! I love him."_

"_Yes, but you love another as well do you not?" Klaus said in a harsh laugh. "Pretty pathetic love is isn't it? Me, well I never wasted the time falling in love. It makes you weak." _

_She grabbed her head, "Is this really happening?"_

"_Of course it is, but inside of your pretty little head my dear," Klaus said walking around her and looked her up and down. "I can walk right in, and I will continue doing so to make sure you don't all interfere with my master plan. I thought Stefan was lying when he said you were still alive—I had to see for myself. Maybe I'll enter the witch's mind who almost ruined everything next."_

_Elena glared at Klaus, "Don't you dare. Just leave us alone! You are a hybrid, you got what you wanted, and why do you keep messing up our lives?"_

"_Ouch Elena, that hurt," Klaus said with a laugh. "I thought Stefan's message would've gotten through to all of you to back off, so that's why I'm interfering now. Your little group is beginning to get on my nerves."_

"_What are your plans Klaus?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "You can't honestly think I'd answer that do you Elena? Let's just say though, I will have complete control soon enough."_

"_And Stefan…?"_

"_Aw yes, my secret weapon, well… I have masterful plans for the two of us and the Originals."_

_Elena all but cried out, "Please don't hurt him!"_

_Klaus glared at her, "It's time to wake up beautiful. Until next time…"_

* * *

><p>Damon was getting furious, "Elena wake up!" He had been trying for five minutes straight and the light was even blaring down in her face now, but he still wasn't getting a response. Damon had lost connection or something, but it wasn't a normal reaction in the slightest—he had been shoved out of her dream.<p>

Of course it was just his luck too, Elena was about to tell him that…that what? She had feelings for him? _Maybe_. He had a feeling he would never know now. Humans usually forgot their dreams, especially in a deep sleep like she was in now.

The thing that surprised him most of all though, was the fact that she remembered what happened in her room when he had confessed that he loved her for the first time. He had compelled her after, even though it had killed him—practically had ripped his dead heart out of his insides, but he did it for her. And even if she was off vervain that wouldn't mean she would remember something like that unless she had… died.

Elena _had _died. Even though she wasn't turning into a vampire, there was still the possibility she could remember that. He wasn't sure if she would remember when she woke up however; the mind was calmer in the dreaming state—so it was unlikely. But part of her did in fact remember…

He had half expected her to freak out at him about his huge confession, and she was angry as it turned out, but for a different reason entirely: she was upset with him for the fact he made her _forget_ what he felt for her.

Damon grabbed her face in his hands gently but firmly at the same time, "God, I love you… please wake up. Come back to me."

As if his love for her made it so, Elena jerked upright and gasped for air, just as she had done when she had returned from the dead. "Elena!"

Elena grabbed on him, "Damon!"

"I'm here, I'm here," Damon replied quickly as he pulled her into his arms, something he had longed to do for a long time. "I won't let you go."

He felt her shaking and he was getting mad and quick; what the hell was messing with her mind?

Stefan… Klaus… both of them; he was done with this interference. It was going to drive her mad. And he wouldn't have them hurting her; no one was to touch her. He would slaughter any human, vampire, or anything undead first.

Elena looked up at him and tears in her beautiful brown eyes, "What's happening to me Damon?"

"I don't know Elena, but I swear I will find out soon enough," Damon vowed. He set his chin down on the top of her head and closed his eyes. "What do you remember?" Damon didn't want to scare her, but he was eager to find out what had happened, and not just after he was shoved out.

He was a selfish ass still, but a big part of him wanted to see if she remembered he had compelled her. Damon wanted to see if she felt something for him as well.

Elena moved out of his arms and he frowned, but didn't want to hold her against her will. She propped herself up on the bed and stared in front of her, "I visited my family at a graveyard… and you were there." She paused and turned her head to look at him, "Did you mean to come into my dream? I can't remember now."

Damon nodded but didn't say anything else. Grief overflew through his emotions: she didn't remember…

"Well I can't really remember what we were talking about, it's blurry now. But then _he _appeared after you were gone…"

He ignored the sad feeling inside of him and focused on her, "Who? Stefan?"

She shook her head, "Klaus."

Damon frowned as he answered, "Klaus, the hybrid maniac was in your dream?"

Elena nodded, "He was angry with me, with us and said we were interfering with his plans or something… and that he would have control." She suddenly looked anxious, "He said he wasn't done with me yet—and that Stefan was his secret weapon Damon."

He suddenly became as anxious as she apparently felt, "A secret weapon used how?"

"I don't know," Elena admitted as she put her head back on the pillow. "I'm starting to forget everything."

"It's okay Elena," Damon said as he propped himself on his elbow, "I'm sure you could remember with time; I just don't like the fact your dreams keep getting interrupted."

Elena sighed, "I can't handle it anymore…I'm exhausted."

He looked down at her, "I know—maybe the witch can help you."

Elena continued staring at the ceiling, "Maybe."

"Should I go wake her?"

"No, let her sleep," Elena answered, "She needs to return her strength after bringing Jer back. We'll ask in a couple of hours."

Damon nodded and didn't press the subject further; he bit his lip and remembered their talk in the graveyard, "You don't remember anything we spoke about in the dream though?"

Elena looked over him, "Bits and pieces, but nothing solid. Why? Was it important or something?"

She had been through enough, and something more serious then the way they felt about each other was going on here. He was done being selfish—he needed to devote his time to protecting her and saving Stefan.

Damon turned to lie on his back and closed his eyes saying something that practically ripped his heart out, "No, it wasn't anything important." _No, _he thought to himself at the same time, _it was everything. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey my wonderful readers! Ah - seriously, I just love you guys. I'm sorry this wasn't updated as fast as last time, and the bad news is that I probably won't be updating as fast as I would like to now compared to a few days ago. I started summer school again (almost done with college) so I really need to focus on that. But I love this story, so I will work on it as fast as I can. The good news is that this story will be long I think. Well until it runs to a dead end or something I'm just going to keep going. So be happy please :)<strong>

**I loved all the comments and reviews for the last chapter - I like that most of you agreed it wasn't a pity kiss. I kind of touched base with that in this chapter. This chapter was important because of the connection that is really starting to build with them. Believe me, I wish they would just have their hot make out already and get into each other's pants, but that's not what is realistic here and that was my main goal when starting this story - I wanted it to be believable and true to TVD. So please stick with me, because eventually we will get there. **

**And I know some of you will be like wtf, Elena remembered and now doesn't once again. That isn't entirely true. We know it from Damon's POV, and even if she doesn't right now, who's to say she won't or already doesn't? But you'll just have to wait patiently to find out. But I always wanted Elena to know that he came into her room that night saying he loved her, so it will most likely be a crucial part of this story. It was the first time you could really how much Damon had grown. He was used to taking what he wanted, and then he fell in love with Elena and everything changed. You can see that as you watch the show. She cares about her needs and what makes her happy, even though he feeds her his blood to make sure she'll come alive. But he almost instantly regrets his actions. **

**Things will heat up I promise you. I mean have you looked at some of my other stories? I used to only write in "M" so I love this stuff! Have any of you read the Black Dagger Brotherhood books by J.R Ward? Holy hell. If not, you have to, they are amazing and I didn't even think books could get that hot... but it's true and can I just say, cold shower anyone? But I would like to add some of that type of loving into this story. What do you, as the readers think why we are on this subject, should I switch to mature after a while or keep it on a teen level? Either is fine and I know the boundaries and limits of the rating. It will still be really hot as T, but not as quite as M. If I changed to M, you'll practically be seeing and experiencing everything with them instead of just thinking you know what follows after the doors shut them away. I just don't want it to change the realistic part of my story away if I change it to M, but I don't think it will. I am usually good at keeping them in character, or so I was told when I was doing my Gossip Girl stories. Just let me know - I respect you all and know you'll lead the story true. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I promise the story isn't all about dreams. That's pretty much it for a while - just wanted you to know as well as the characters that Klaus does have Stefan...and it's anything but good. But I want that image of him being a ripper again in Elena's head so she doesn't feel as bad if she reacts to what her body and mind wants her to with Damon. I'm shutting my mouth now and hope you enjoyed the story. **

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I love them. xo. **


	5. Feelings

**Feelings**

* * *

><p>When Elena had finally convinced Damon to get some shut eye, she walked out of his room after, what she was ashamed to admit, staring at him for a little while.<p>

He was just so beautiful; he always had been. There was something so mysterious about him and she knew she had only touched the surface of who Damon Salvatore really was.

At first she always thought he was some type of villain, but he wasn't. Not even close to that. Damon was just lost and was trying to find some sort of direction in his everlasting life. It actually broke her heart that everyone he had ever loved hadn't loved him back.

But Stefan loved him, and she… well was she in love with him? Katherine's words kept playing throughout her head, "_It's okay to love them both…" _Sadly she agreed, it was okay. You couldn't help who you loved and who you were attracted to, and she felt something for Damon—there was no denying that now. She just couldn't anymore. But that didn't mean it could happen: it would ruin everyone and everything.

As she had stared down at his chiseled face, she found herself wanting to touch him; it grew stronger the longer she was with him. Though she held her hand back with restraint, because she knew it would wake him up, and he had been by her side since the dream. He deserved to get some sleep.

Thoughts kept going through her head and she knew that something had happened to them in the dream. But for the strangest reason, she couldn't remember them. It was as if a mental block was keeping her out and she was determined to get in.

Then she thought of Klaus.

Of course she was scared beyond belief about the next move Klaus was going to make, but he had already taken so much away from her that she was being to feel defeated. All she wanted to do was sleep—a dreamless sleep. That's why she decided she needed to go talk to her best friend.

Hopefully Bonnie could help her out in some way…she wasn't sure a human could survive on such little sleep and she was way past sleep deprived.

Sighing, she made herself move away from Damon and she started walking down the hall to where one of the guest rooms was. This room was never used because they never had any guests, well not any guests that needed an extra place to stay, except for Katherine when she had been there.

Elena wondered where Katherine was, and if she knew the whereabouts to where Stefan might be.

"_He just sacrificed everything to save his brother…including you."_

Katherine's other words kept replaying over and over in her head and the more she listened to the mental tape, the more she went mental. How could Stefan just leave her? She understood he would do anything for Damon, but he didn't even say what it was he had to do now… or even say goodbye.

Would she ever hear from him again other than just in her dreams? She hoped so. She prayed so. Especially because the last picture of him in her mind was of him as the ripper. All she wanted to do was erase that image and forget about it all together.

Elena believed in Stefan and she knew he was a good person—so she had hoped for the best and deep down she knew he may not be the ripper she dreamt of… but another part of her, the logical part, was shaking her head saying, _"You know exactly what path Stefan has chosen…and that path doesn't involve you."_

How could he just sacrifice their love? Did it truly mean so little to him? And all for blood… that's all that mattered in a ripper's mind: the blood, the killings, and the need for fear and to play the game. They were all pieces of a board game in Klaus' mind and he could control them all however he pleased.

She was so damn sick of it all. Elena wanted to fight back and for once in her life, not feel helpless—but she didn't know how.

Well, part of her didn't know how. Another part of her knew how she could be of help: turning into a vampire.

But she had ruled that possibility out; she didn't want to be a vampire, never did.

Still… the possibilities were endless that way, so she didn't want to shut the door from it forever. However, even thinking about becoming a vampire was like a slap in the face to John. His death would then be in vain.

Elena reached the guest bedroom and knocked slightly. She heard rustling around and she frowned, "Hello? Are you guys awake in there?"

"One second Elena!" Bonnie called.

Elena had a clue of what was happening in that bedroom and she quickly shut her mind off; that was her little brother and her best friend. She was happy for them, more than actually, but what they did behind closed doors needed to stay that way.

A second later, Bonnie opened the door wearing a large t-shirt and Elena noticed her hair was a little too wild for bed-head, "Morning!"

"Morning," Elena replied as she tried to not look in the bedroom. "Can I speak to you about something?"

Bonnie nodded, "Of course." She started walking out and looked back at Jeremy, "I'll be back."

"Not too long I hope," her little brother's voice trailed out.

"Ew, gross," Elena said with a shudder.

Laughing, Bonnie closed the door, "It wasn't like that Elena."

"I sure hope not," Elena muttered as she returned the laugh, "Thinking of you and my brother were doing the deed, really creeps me out; almost more than Klaus entering my mind."

Bonnie stopped laughing at once, "What? What are you talking about? Now it was Klaus that went into your dream?"

Elena nodded, "Yea, he did. Bonnie I can't handle it anymore, and that's why I'm bugging you so early. I know you are probably more than exhausted still, but I won't be able to continue if I don't get a peaceful sleep."

"I completely agree," Bonnie said as she put her arm around Elena, "I'll do whatever I can. And I promise I'm fine now."

"Do you think the witches forgave you?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie shrugged, "I think so. I was with Jeremy all night, and we weren't visited by ghosts from the past or anything."

"That's a relief. Now if I could only get my own relief," Elena sighed as she could literally feel her eyelids closing.

"I think I know just the thing," Bonnie said dragging her away from the room and towards Stefan's room. "Put your trust in me best friend. I have your back."

"You always do."

* * *

><p>"<em>Damon, I want you…"<em>

_Damon smiled; he had wanted this forever—to be with her. That's what it all came down to, he had been waiting for her. His Elena. _

"_Not as much as I want you," Damon said as he kissed her soft cheek. _

_She looked like the angel she always had been in his mind as she smiled up to him. "We can be together here… in our dreams."_

_Damon paused, "What if I want more? Is that selfish?"_

"_I can't just give myself to you Damon," Elena said with a shudder, "I'm not Katherine."_

_He took her soft hands in his, "I know that. You will never be Katherine."_

"_Kiss me Damon," Elena replied. _

_As he looked at her luscious lips, he felt nervous. He never got nervous—well actually that was a lie, he did in front of her. _

"_I want you to kiss me first," Damon said, "because that way I know you'll have no regrets. I pushed myself on you last time…and I want it to be real."_

"_We are real Damon… we always have been."_

_Damon brushed her hair back, "Then let yourself feel how you want to feel about me Elena. We both need this."_

_Elena moved towards him and started to close her eyes: now he knew what true happiness was. _

But for some reason he was woke up and all but growled; he couldn't even be with Elena in his damn dreams… he was all but doomed it felt like.

Damon stretched and thought of Elena. Suddenly he looked around his room and sat up quickly, "Elena?"

There was no answer. He looked over at the clock and it was almost noon. He quickly got dressed and walked to the main living room where everyone, but Elena, was already sitting in.

"Where's Elena?"

"Well good morning to you too Damon," said a voice. He looked over to see Vampire Barbie sitting with the vile creature that had bitten him. "Glad to see you are all better I suppose."

Damon nodded towards Tyler, "No thanks to him."

Tyler looked a little wary, "Listen man, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting the change to happen that fast. It hadn't before—it was only my second time phasing out… not really sure how it works to be honest."

Caroline put her hand on his shoulder and offered him a sweet smile; it made Damon want to hurl.

Damon shrugged as he poured his morning drink, "Klaus wanted to speed up the ritual—no blood no foul."

"Thanks," Tyler said with a nod. "I'll be more careful next time, I promise."

"You better," Damon said raising an eyebrow, "or else you'll lose a leg mutt."

"Stop!" Caroline replied shaking her head. "We've all been through enough."

"No one answered my question," Damon said glaring at all of them. "_Where is Elena_?"

Jeremy was the next one to reply, "Bonnie is with her in Stefan's room. She's doing a spell to make sure Elena can sleep without being disturbed."

Damon nodded, that was good, really good. Even though he wished she was in his room rather than Stefan's for some stupid reason. The impulse was so strong, he could see himself marching in there and carrying her to his bed.

God, he really was losing his mind. Damon needed to get away from her; but who was he kidding, that would never happen. He just couldn't do it. He needed Elena—she was his addiction.

He looked back at Caroline, "So what's the news? You and mommy dearest make up?"

Caroline nodded, "We had a big talk actually, went over every detail… she's going to take some time, but I honestly think she's going to help us out Damon."

Damon laughed, "Um yea, okay. We already thought that before, and then she was using your ex to go behind your back—plausible clause I guess. She must've had a change of belief by some sort of miracle."

"Well she does," Caroline replied looking at Jeremy, "After shooting Jeremy, it really opened her eyes. Her job is to protect the citizens of this town… not kill them. I told her we aren't a threat; we are actually creating a balance of protection as well."

"We'll see," Damon said as he took a sip from his glass. He looked at Jeremy, "Next order of business on the list: Any more visits from the dead?"

Jeremy shook his head and almost looked surprised, "Actually no. Maybe I was just hallucinating like you said."

"Still," Alaric said, "we definitely need to keep our guard up—I saw how frightened Bonnie got after she repeated what the witches said. You never know what game they might be playing at."

"Am I missing something?" Caroline asked with a confused look, "Dead people are visiting you?"

"Vampire Barbie, that's why you need to attend our little meetings," Damon said, "no one wants to go over every little detail every time you come into this house. You get minus ten points." Caroline glared at him and he winked at her, "Hey, next time I'll have Ric type you up document of information? He doesn't mind, do you Ric? After all, you are the only teacher in the room."

Alaric just rolled his eyes, "Moving on… Bonnie said that Klaus visited Elena in her dreams."

Damon nodded, "Yea shoved me right the hell out too; have some issues with this hybrid."

"What do we do about Stefan?" Jeremy asked.

Everyone was looking at him and he laughed, "When did I become in charge? I didn't sign up to be the hero."

Caroline eyes narrowed, "Well your brother _did _save your life Damon. It is the right thing to save him in return."

"Watch it Barbie," Damon replied. "I'm in no mood to deal with your blabbing."

"No Damon," Jeremy said, "She's right and you know it. We all owe Stefan—he's been there for all of us."

Once again Stefan was the innocent wonderful worker of God, and he was made the dog, "Listen, I do want to save Stefan, but I don't know how. We need aid from our witch, but she's currently busy. So unless someone else has a bright idea or a witch in their pocket, please enlighten us all."

He knew he came across as an ass once again, but he didn't care. The truth was he had no damn idea how to save Stefan; or if Stefan wanted to be saved at all.

Tyler coughed slightly and everyone looked at him, "Well I know I'm not officially a part of this group or anything—"

"Don't get all lovey dovey on us Lockwood," Damon interrupted as he poured himself some more Bourbon.

"Let him finish Damon," Caroline said in a demanding voice.

Damon just laughed and shook his head. She was very authoritive when it came to the werewolf. _Interesting._

"Anyway, I was going to say, I might be able to get some help finding out where Klaus is," Tyler finished. "If we could find some werewolves, then they might have a lead on where he went. Just a thought though."

Alaric nodded, "That could be a good idea, that and the use of Bonnie, and maybe even more vampires. But going along with what you said, do you know of anymore werewolves?"

"Well I knew Jules did, but she's gone now," Tyler said as he bit his lip. "So at least I know there are more out there. They would probably be eager to stop Klaus as much as we are."

Everyone nodded except Damon; he hated the idea, but he kept his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was to be around more werewolves, his life had been on the line once again.

Bonnie was their best bet on finding Stefan… but who knew how well that would work in the end. He was the only one out of the lot of them, who had actually seen the ripper in Stefan.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes and felt completely herself. She looked over and saw Bonnie sitting at the end of the bed, "Well rise and shine beautiful."<p>

She sat up, "Wow, Bonnie, thank you so much. One minute I was talking to you about… who knows what, and the next, I'm waking up from what feels like a vacation."

Bonnie nodded, "You slept pretty peaceful, and it wasn't too hard to do actually; just kept your mind at ease. It was actually really relaxing for me as well—somewhat of a meditation."

"Well it helped a lot, thank you." Elena admitted with a stretch. "Where is everyone?"

"I think downstairs. Caroline and Tyler came over a bit ago… they may still be here. I'm not quite sure, been with you practically the whole time."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Is Damon alright with having Tyler in this house? You know him: payback is a bitch."

"I haven't heard anything," Bonnie replied with a shrug. "Should we go check it out?"

Elena nodded, "Actually I'll be down in a minute, want to freshen up first okay?"

"Sounds good," Bonnie said with a small smile and left Elena alone in Stefan's room.

She hated the fact she had left some clothes here, but she did. It made her think about Stefan all over again, and every time she did that, she felt as if she had been stabbed a thousand times.

Would her pain ever go away?

She was beginning to think she was doomed to a life full of misery.

But pulling an attitude like that would get her nowhere, how could it?

Elena pulled off her shirt and her sweat bottoms and turned around, just when… when Damon had appeared at the top of the stairs, "Heard you were awake—"

He stopped talking and his mouth fell open. Elena felt her face burn with embarrassment and she turned around to grab anything to cover herself. She was in a bra and underwear not completely naked, but still, she was exposed in front of Damon Salvatore more than she had ever been before—not that he didn't see a woman's naked body on a daily basis.

"Oh, sorry," Damon finally muttered in a hoarse voice. She waited for him to make some crude comment or joke, but he didn't say anything.

Elena slipped the shirt back on and reached for her pants. She was embarrassed to look back at him, but luckily he was turning his back towards her. "Okay, you can look now."

Damon turned slowly and he looked her over, "Pity."

Elena would've laughed if she wasn't still so embarrassed, "What's up?"

He seemed nonplussed, but finally said, "Wanted to see how you were and if you slept at all. But I can tell you look well rested."

"Yea, thanks to Bonnie," Elena said in a grateful tone. "I heard the whole crew is here, even Tyler."

"Yes," Damon nodded, "And he's still alive—is this when you give me a gold sticker for being the better man?"

Now Elena did laugh, "You are the better man Damon, so you don't need one. But keep it up and who knows, maybe I'll give you one."

He smiled at her and kept his eyes on her. She hated the way she immediately felt when he was around her: she was the one who became nonplussed and her body came alive.

They were flirting, the way they always did—but it was different now. The feelings swirled around her and she looked down.

She thought of him and her being together and still being in her bra and underwear, and him being in… well a lot less than he was in right now.

"Your blushing Elena," Damon said with a smirk.

Elena looked up at him, "That's because you practically just saw me naked."

"Are you sure that's why?"

Elena shook her head and looked away. She felt as if he knew what she had been thinking and that knowledge gave her confidence, "I know it's nothing new to you, you practically see naked girls on a daily basis."

"But none of them are you."

The confession had her turning towards him once again, "Damon…"

"Elena, I know we need to keep putting off what happened when I was dying, but it's getting harder and harder for me to."

She knew exactly what he meant, but she didn't know if she could act on it yet. Or ever maybe.

"Damon, I just, I can't…"

"Can't what Elena? Can't even look at me now?" Damon asked and she could tell he was holding back his emotions—the way he always did.

"I don't want to be Katherine," Elena admitted. The words were hard to say, but they needed to be said.

Damon walked into the room and came up towards her; he touched her hair and looked deep into her eyes, "You are not Katherine, I've told you that before and I'll keep telling you until you are convinced."

"But if I let myself feel, how I feel, then that's exactly who I'll be."

He looked at her in a way that made her heart beat quicken, "How do you feel about me Elena? Because you now know how I feel about you; it's out in the open, I'm not hiding it anymore…I just can't."

"Damon, I think you know," Elena replied looking down feeling flushed.

She felt his finger go under her chin, and he lifted her head, "I can't read you Elena. I don't know how you feel about me, but I want to know more than anything else. Please."

Elena wanted to tell him that she did feel something for him, but what would be the point? It would just hurt them both. She couldn't be with him. She was in love with Stefan and she couldn't just ditch one brother for the next. That was selfish—and it was something she didn't want to be. "I can't Damon. I can't do this…"

"Elena," Damon said desperately.

She just shook her head and stepped out of his grasp, "Fine. I was with you that night because you were dying Damon. I wanted to give you some peace before you died. You told me you loved me and I… I thought kissing you would make you feel better. I just wanted to give you something back—something you could take with you."

Damon's emotions now showed and she knew she hurt him. It pained her so deeply that she swayed. "So you did kiss me out of pity…" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And she could tell he was hoping she would throw it away and reassure him it wasn't, but she needed to make this surgical cut even if her feelings were screaming at her.

No she hadn't kissed him out of pity, but she found herself lying even further. She needed to make whatever connection they had stop and stop fast; she needed to make it a clean break, "Yes Damon. You wanted the truth… I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear. I love Stefan and I told you once and I'll tell you again, it will _always _be Stefan."

He just stared at her and she saw him shudder, then he swallowed. "I'll leave you alone from now on Elena. I won't… I can't just be friends with you though, not anymore. But I will help find Stefan for you. I promised I would. But I'm going to do it without you."

Before she could say anything, he turned and left her standing there alone in misery.

What in the hell did she just do? All she knew was that now she was left feeling shattered and alone.

Elena sighed but then she remembered something… something from her dream.

And it involved the vampire who had been standing in front of her.

* * *

><p>Damon had never felt as brokenhearted as he did right now. He thought things were honestly changing between him and Elena. In her dream she had almost made him believe that she did have feelings for him, but it had only been done out of pity. Even though in her dream she said it wasn't.<p>

Elena had the remote that controlled him in every way. It almost scared him that she had so much control over him.

Even though he felt beyond depressed, he still couldn't forget seeing her half naked: the sexual tension had been there and he had wanted her so bad that he couldn't even see straight.

She was just so beautiful. And even though she looked almost identical to Katherine, she was so different from her in every way. Elena took his breath away, if he had been breathing that is.

He had to turn away so he wouldn't see the blood lust in his eyes at that moment and he had to sit and attempt to maintain any sort of control before he had lost it—and fast.

But in the end, she had burst the bubble that he had been holding on to: hope. There was no more hope for them, and he thought the feelings between them changed everything, but he was a fool.

He felt ruined and that led him to get alcohol and fast.

"Whoa," Alaric said as he came into the parlor room, "You okay?"

"Fine," Damon said, "Just fantastic really and how has your day been?"

Alaric laughed, "See the thing about us being somewhat of pals, is that I know you're lying man and when you're not."

"Ric, please just not right now okay?"

"You just talked with Elena didn't you?"

Damon looked over at Alaric, "Why do you say that?"

Alaric shrugged, "Because you always look ruined after you see her."

He took his shot down quick and fast, just the way he liked it and poured himself another. "I have feelings for someone who will never reciprocate them alright? Oh well, moving on."

"Is that why you were so called dating Andie?"

Damon drank what he had poured in his glass, "She was just my distraction."

"What happened to her?" Alaric asked pouring a drink of his own.

"Beats me, I could care less though."

Alaric nodded and then sighed, "Man, I need to stop hanging out with you."

Damon looked over at him, "Why?"

"Because I forget that I'm just a human and all this alcohol is damaging my liver."

Damon looked at Alaric and smiled; at least there were some things worth living for and friendship was one of them.

Then he patted Alaric on the back, "How about we ruin your liver even more and go get ourselves nice and shitty?" Alaric just laughed, but then looked towards the door with a nod. Damon took that as a yes.

This was his life. Day in day out—doing the same thing as the day before, and he had a feeling this was how he was going to spend eternity. But that was life for you, he needed to accept it in every shape and form, even if that meant the one you loved didn't want you back.

* * *

><p>"Elena?" Caroline called. "Okay, finally found you; you know this house is way too damn big. Didn't want to bother you—are you okay?"<p>

Elena wasn't alright, but she lied anyways as she sat depressed on Stefan's bed; apparently she was getting good at that, "Yup, just fine. How are you doing?"

"Well that wasn't convincing at all, but I came here to apologize."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "What would you have to apologize for?"

"For my mother shooting and killing your brother," Caroline said softly.

Oh that. That could've been a major strain on their friendship, but it was because her mother didn't accept who the vampires were; Liz hadn't meant to shoot Jeremy in the process, not that it didn't still make her angry. "That wasn't your fault Caroline. Thank you for trying to save him by the way."

Caroline nodded, "I'm just sorry I couldn't have helped more. Thank God for Bonnie right?"

"Yea, thank God," Elena agreed even though she was worried about the so called consequences the witches had promised.

Her friend sat and stared at her, "You ready to open up to me now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Elena, we have been friends practically our whole life, I know when you are lying." _So apparently she wasn't as good as she thought. _

"I miss Stefan," Elena said, but in all honestly that was only part of it. She felt extremely guilty for being so harsh to Damon.

"That's only part of it, isn't it?"

Elena looked at her friend, "You do know me better than I know myself don't you?"

"Call it a gift, I do," Caroline replied as she took a seat next to Elena. "Now spill."

How could she just announce her feelings for Damon? It was way too complicated. Plus what would everyone else think? Most likely that she was a manipulative little slut like Katherine.

"Hey girls, what are we talking about?" Bonnie asked as she came through the door.

"We were just about to get to why Elena was so upset," Caroline said with a cheerful smile.

Elena shook her head, "Guys, now really isn't the time, we need to find Stefan."

Bonnie tilted her head as she joined the other two, "And we will, but something else is going on."

They waited for her to talk; sighing Elena knew she would have to answer, "It's about Damon."

"And your feelings for him?" Caroline asked in a way that almost saying "old news."

Elena snapped her head back, "What? Why would you assume that? I didn't even say anything."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Oh please, come on Elena. Like I said, we are your best friends; we know what's going on with you."

She looked at Bonnie who gave a little nod.

"But how could you know?" Elena replied. "I don't even know what I'm feeling."

Bonnie grabbed her hand, "What happened when you thought he was dying Elena?"

What did happen? _Everything happened that's what. _

Something changed when they had been together on his bed; Elena remembered the feelings that coursed through her body when she had stared at his sweat-stricken face. Thinking of never seeing his beautiful eyes or the way he could make a sarcastic comment about anything or more especially, how he only showed his sweet and caring side to her… it was unbearable.

"I can't have these feelings," Elena said quietly more to herself than her friends. She was doing whatever it took to convince herself what she was feeling was wrong.

"Elena," Caroline whispered, "you cannot control who you fall in love with. Your mind takes control sometimes; that's just the way of it. Look at me for example, I love Matt… but then there's Tyler—"

"Yea, what's going on with you two by the way?" Bonnie asked with a smirk.

Caroline frowned, "We were talking about _Elena _Bonnie."

"Whatever you say," Bonnie laughed as she held up both of her hands.

"As I was saying, there are feelings I have for Tyler—Bonnie don't give me that look. Okay, I admit it! I like Tyler. There you go. We bonded over him being a werewolf and me being a vampire. But then he just…left."

Elena looked at Caroline, "Is he staying in Mystic Falls?"

Caroline nodded and looked extremely happy, "He's going to help us find Stefan!"

"Hopefully he won't take a nip out of you during the full moon, we all know how well that goes for your kind," Bonnie said shaking her head sarcastically.

"We have it under control Bonnie," Caroline scoffed. "No relationship is easy."

Elena smiled slowly, "So you _are_ together now?"

"No we are not together now—listen, we were talking about you!"

"You practically made it about you, you do realize that Caroline?" Bonnie said laughing. Elena joined in and realized how much she missed girl bonding. They could talk about the most ridiculous things, and she could feel a certain joy that had been missing.

Caroline finally joined it, "The point I was _trying _to get across, was that it's okay to love them both Elena."

Elena stopped laughing at once and Caroline looked over at her, "What did I say?"

"Katherine told me that too, after she brought the cure to Damon," Elena confessed sadly. "If I act on any feelings I might have, then I'm turning into Katherine."

"Oh my God, you are not," Bonnie said almost angrily. "You know that's not true Elena. You are nothing like Katherine!"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Caroline asked appallingly. "I said it was okay, and honestly, I think that was the first smart thing Katherine ever said. Well what do you know…?"

Elena frowned, "Why would that be an intelligent remark Caroline? She was trying to make me feel guilty and bad about myself."

"Because think about it Elena, you cannot help how you feel. You are only human and your feelings are what define you. You have tried to be this super strong girl for so long now, but it's okay to let yourself feel for Damon as well as Stefan. Your heart is too big for your own good you know, but that's why everyone loves you."

"But if I act on them—"

Bonnie cut her off, "You still won't be Katherine. We will find Stefan, but I think you owe it to him as well to see if you really are feeling something for Damon, if it's real. I think Stefan wanted to allow you that time as well, why else do you think he told you Damon had been bitten? He was giving you that time to do what you needed to do Elena."

"I just don't know if I can admit that to myself, let alone him. Plus I told him the kiss I gave him was a pity kiss, which a complete lie by the way… I just wanted to break the connection we had—thought it would be the right thing to do."

"Hold up," Caroline said putting up her hands quickly, "You _kissed _Damon? Why are we just hearing about this now?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "We've been a little preoccupied Caroline, that's why. And it wasn't some huge passionate kiss, he was dying…and it was what needed to happen."

"So it wasn't just a pity, you're dying and here you go kind of thing?" Caroline questioned.

Elena thought about it, like really thought about it, even though she knew the answer already. It was something she wanted to do—of course she knew it would mean a lot to Damon, but it was something more for her in that moment than thinking of him. It was if all their time they had shared had been summed up to that moment in time, and it was the final thing she could tell him, give him; a confession of sort.

"No, it wasn't, it was something special…" Then Elena remembered something she wanted to ask Bonnie, "Can you restore a memory? Like if it happened in a dream?"

Bonnie scrunched her eyes for a moment, "I'm not quite sure, what dream: the one where Stefan or Klaus came in to?"

Elena nodded, "But it's something that happened with Damon before Klaus entered it."

"He was in _your_ dream?" Caroline's voice said in a shrill tone.

"Yes, but that's not the point, well it is, but Bonnie please will you try? There is something important in that dream… something that changed everything I just know it, but I don't remember."

Bonnie sighed, "Okay, I'm going to try something. Hold still alright?"

Elena nodded and felt Bonnie's fingertips touch her forehead. She was a little nervous, but more anxious to find out what she was missing.

All of the sudden her mind started tingling and she saw something: _Elena came out of her bathroom and saw Damon sitting in front of her. "Nice PJ's" _

Elena opened her eyes, "He compelled me to forget something. I do remember that! Bonnie you triggered something. Can you help me remember what he compelled me to forget?"

"I think so Elena," Bonnie answered closing her eyes. "Just try to let your mind go blank."

She tried to think of nothing, but it was harder than she thought. But finally her mind _did_ go blank and a picture took its place. The picture in her mind was of Damon...

Elena was remembering everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm just going to say it: you all better love me! Like a lot. I have never updated as fast as I have been with this story. And I'm proud to admit this is the longest chapter yet (I think that I've ever written in any story, maybe not, I don't know). Fact of the matter is, I'm doing it for myself as much as you guys. I can tell I'm really getting into it, because I couldn't stop writing. Surprisingly, this chapter was actually even longer than this (about 7 more pages added) and I was like whoa... this could be two chapters in itself, so sadly, I did cut them apart. But good news to you all, is the next chapter is practically done as well. Just need to modify a few things. <strong>

**Don't get mad about this chapter. I honestly think it's a lot of ground to be covered, and you know as well as I do, that the TV series likes to draw things out. If I had Delena just act on their "feelings" then, it would be like, okay... now what. I must say I love how the TV show tortures us week after week because the love keeps on growing and you see the development between these characters, unlike Stefan and Elena. I'm sorry but it's true. I love Stefan, nothing against the guy, but their love is something you'd find in high school, maybe some college flings. The one that grows is the one that lasts... cough cough, DELENA. I hope Stelena fans don't read this and shoot me down now, but I'm just speaking in my little Author's Note, so give me a break will yea? The point I was trying to make was that I want their love to continue to build, because it's the most true to the show. But with the sadness and the hurt, comes the good as well. On the TV show I was dying towards the end of season 2 because the chemistry between them was on fire and when she was staring at him as he laid dying in his bed, I literally screamed at the TV, "Elena you better kiss him... dammit, you better!" And she did. She did, thank God. But do you see how much that moment was built, and how memorable it was in the end. Well I do! And I know season 3 will now be almost centered on Delena because they'll be spending all their time with one another, trying to find Stefan yes, but that relationship and the new territory will be building. Wow, I'm rambling, I'm sorry - but that's what I'm doing in my story and I hope you respect that fact and can see it. Elena does keep bringing up the fact she doesn't want to be like Katherine: it's a big issue to her. I mean hell, they are practically identical twins, so Elena wants what is on the inside to really be the difference. So she's afraid of acting on what she feels - being with both brothers... well you know how that goes. **

**With that said however, things are going to drastically change in the next chapter. Like a lot.. Elena will remember everything that happened that night Damon told her he loved her. And the feelings and emotions that will go through her will be ten times stronger than in her dream. Mostly because she's away, but because since then, Elena has felt as if something has been missing. Her heart is telling her something different from her heart. And you'll see what I mean when you read the next chapter. So stick with me! It's about to get damnnn good. ;) **

**[I have to add on one more thing abou the show that goes along with what I just said, did anyone else notice a change in Elena after Damon told Elena how he felt in 2x08? Because it seemed like after that, she really was starting to realize she had feelings for him. I mean look at the episode 2x10 - when she says, "Is that before or after Klaus kills everyone I care about, including the two of you." Not mentioned how precious Damon's expression is in that moment, have you ever stopped and looked at Elena's? She sits there and stares at him... then after when he comes to find her because, oh hey, once again it's always Damon saving Elena... but when she says, "kills everyone that I love..." I swear to God she's trying to send him a message. And when she attempts to hit him and he says, "Never do that again," Which to what I think he's refering to her trying to get herself killed, not hitting him, but she pretty much closes her eyes because she thinks he going to kiss her - um that's changed from 2x01 when she shoved him off. Anyway, I just feel this connection grow between them. So I was always thinking that deep down she did remember what he told her, but she wasn't quite sure. Actually I thought she remembered everything because I saw a cup on her dresser and thought she was drinking vervain tea because her necklace was gone. But she never said anything and I was turning into a crazed fan, so I settled down. BUT HEY, if I'm right and she says something in season 3, I get a gold star!]**

**Okay, I swear I'm stopping! SORRY. Can you tell I like Delena a little bit? ;) I still don't know if I'm going to change the rating to M - not sure if I want to or not... I guess we'll see where the road takes me!**

**Enjoy my loves and thanks for all the kind reviews. Some people wrote such long ones, it really made my day. If you write a lot of reviews, I'll probably post my chapter tomorrow - if not, I may make you guys wait a little bit. I'm so mean, but seriously, I'm working hard getting these out so fast, so I want to feel appreciated still. Don't hate me for saying that, but it's the truth. So please friends, R&R. **

**Take care. xo. **


	6. Choices

**Choices**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm tired Damon," Elena said looking at Damon, who was sitting on her love-seat cushion. <em>

_Damon got up and walked over to her, "Brought you this." Dangling from his hand was her vervain-held necklace. _

"_I thought that was gone…"_

_He shook his head and she reached out to grab it from him, "thank you," but at the last second he pulled it away from her grasp. _

"_Please give it back," Elena stated. She was scared at this point. Could she trust him? Elena was slowly starting to forgive him for what he did to Jeremy, but she wasn't going to push it. _

_Things weren't the way they had been between them and she wasn't sure they ever would be again. _

"_I just have to say something," Damon replied stepping closer._

_She backed away quickly, "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"_

_He paused slightly and it seemed like he was thinking of the right answer to say, "Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."_

"_Damon, don't go there."_

_Damon came up extremely close to her and she could feel his breath upon her face, "No, I just have to say it once; you just need to hear it."_

_He paused and a look came across his face, transforming him. He looked completely enthralled and there was determination at its fullest. "I love you Elena."_

_Elena exhaled and felt her body sway slightly… he loved her? She knew he cared for her, but not like this… was he capable of loving? And her no less... Was it just because of Katherine? _

_But then her mind shut off, and she listened to him. _

"_And it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you, and why you can't know this. I don't deserve you… but my brother does."_

_Elena felt as if her heart was going to jump right out of her chest—was this actually happening? _

_The way she looked at him now after this confession, well it was a completely different light. _

_Damon… _

_Had she never considered the possibilities of being with him before this moment? Of course she had. _

_But then she realized what he was saying: he didn't want to be selfish with her, and he truly believed that Stefan deserved her…not him. _

_That wasn't just his choice to make. Didn't she have a say?_

_Damon had always been there for her. And that's why he acted so devastated when he had come into her room trying to kiss her. His words played in her head all over again and she knew something had clicked, "You're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan and most of all you're lying to yourself." He had tried to 'prove' it by setting his lips on hers slightly, but she had pulled away saying she did in fact care about him, but only as a friend. Elena had looked straight into his beautiful eyes saying, "I love Stefan; it's always going to be Stefan…" _

_How could she have shut him away like that? She did care about him more than she probably should._

_Before she could even respond to him, Damon stepped even closer and Elena prepared herself for a kiss. She wouldn't shove him away this time…even if what he was about to do was wrong on so many levels. _

_But he didn't kiss her on the mouth; instead he kissed her on the forehead as if showing a sign of respect to her. _

_As he backed away, she felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room and she widened her mouth. _

_Damon looked at her with complete clarity and she could see his emotions for the first time: he was brokenhearted but he wanted to do the right thing. For all of them, even if it meant he would be alone. _

"_God I wish you didn't have to forget this," Damon replied sadly with a small nod. He stroked her cheek and she wanted to tell him to never stop touching her. She didn't feel this way with Stefan… never had and she wasn't sure she ever would. _

_Damon was right: there was something going on between the two of them… and she was lying to him, to Stefan, and to herself. But she was frozen; frozen solid. _

"_But you do," Damon said. She wanted to yell in that moment, hell she wanted to beg him to let her always remember this moment between them, because with it, everything had changed. _

_She wanted him and the most amazing thing about it was: it did made sense. _

_In her head she was saying, "Damon, wait, I want you to be selfish if it means I can keep you with me… Damon I l—" _

_Then everything went black…. _

_She stood there and felt confused. Elena looked down and saw her necklace on her throat, how did it get there? Elijah had thrown it off of her somewhere in the abandoned manor. _

_Her window was open, but no one was there. As she sat down on her bed a thought came into her mind, no a name, and not just any name: Damon. _

Elena came back to reality and saw her two best friends looking at her with wide eyes, "What did you see Elena?"

"Did it work?"

She stood up and remembered everything. She remembered the dream in the graveyard. And in those moments she had wanted to confess to Damon she cared about him… Elena now knew that Katherine was right: it _was_ okay to love them both.

And Elena wanted to _feel._ God for once, she wasn't going to try and act brave and tough. She just wanted to do what was right in her heart.

Things had been beyond rocky with Stefan during their relationship and something always felt like it wasn't clicking. But she was destined to make it work because there wasn't a different type of positive outlet.

But there had been. It had been Damon all along.

Everything made sense now as to why Damon wanted to keep her safe in the ways he did. Why he told her after the dance when Bonnie had "sacrificed herself" to Klaus that he would always choose her. Damon always put her first, but he wanted to protect her too; that was his number one priority.

She looked back at all the times she had been in trouble: it was _Damon_ who had been there to shield her from harm's way, not Stefan.

How could she be so blind?

Elena _loved_ Damon. She always had… Of course she loved Stefan, but she wasn't sure if it would always be Stefan now. It wasn't enough.

Stefan had known because she had been lying to him and to herself, just as Damon had said. When Stefan had told Elena that Damon had been bitten by Tyler, she had felt as if a piece of her had died. Her boyfriend just sat and stared at her as if to read her emotions which she had clearly worn on her sleeve that day. In that instant she felt so guilty for not forgiving Damon when he had come to her house earlier that day. But in his head, he was doing the right thing. He was going to fight for her life, even when she wasn't. That's why he fed her his blood.

She had searched everywhere for him, and when he had finally found her, she had wanted to get him out of harm's way. But then he slammed her against the pole and thought she was Katherine. He had whispered to her, "_I have to if we are to be together forever_…" and in that moment she had pictured if they could be together forever; it had been more than appealing, it had been the right choice. But then she realized he was probably mistaking her for Katherine, even though it pained her heart greatly for some odd reason. And then his fangs emerged into her neck. The first pull of blood drawn from her body had made her tremble so bad, she had grabbed onto his arms as hard as she could for stability. And even though flicks of pleasure trickled through her body, the pain started to develop and she remembered what was happening. Elena finally got him to get off of her, and when he said her name, he looked so ashamed that he wanted to die in that moment for hurting her.

Instead, she had taken him into her arms and never wanted to let him go.

That's why she had _needed _to kiss Damon when he was dying in front of her. The impulse didn't make sense at the time, but the desire to do it was so strong that her lips moved on their own account. It was because her heart was trying to tell her it was the right thing to do, even if her mind didn't know why.

Her heart knew she had always loved Damon, even from the moment she had met him. He was dark, intriguing, beautiful, mysterious, and full of wit. But she had really seen inside his heart, when they had gone on the road trip with one another. She was able to be herself again with him; no ties were holding her down. Then she and Stefan had betrayed him, and she had gone to the house to help him get Katherine back, even though she could see he deserved so much more. He said he wanted their time together to be real, and that's why he hadn't compelled her.

So why had he compelled her to make her forget one of the most life-altering moments of her life? But of course she knew the answer: he was protecting her from himself. He knew he couldn't make her happy, but Stefan could. Damon had been wrong; he had made the wrong choice.

Just like she had… just like she always had when it came to him.

Then she remembered the look he gave her when she told him it was a pity kiss; he looked shattered.

"Oh my God," Elena said softly covering her mouth.

Bonnie frowned, "Are you okay? Elena, what's going on?"

Damon had told her that back in 1864, no one had forced him to make that choice in loving Katherine and he had made the wrong one.

But so had she.

"I made the wrong choice."

* * *

><p>Elena looked at the clock and sighed; a whole day had gone by and Damon and Alaric hadn't returned. She knew they were out drinking by Alaric's drunken text, so she didn't press the matter any further.<p>

She wanted Damon to go out and have his fun…but it wasn't fun, and that's why she was concerned. Damon was hurting right now whether he would admit that to anyone or not; he liked to shut off his emotions, but usually they slipped through when he was with her.

After remembering the memory of Damon telling her he loved her for the first time, well, it had knocked down all sorts of barriers that she had created for herself.

She wanted to feel now… and she wanted Damon to know; even if it didn't change anything.

All she knew was that she still felt guilty on top of other feelings, but at the same time Stefan was gone—she wasn't sure he would ever return.

It had been a few days now and no word.

That's all she wanted, was to know he was okay, but she was going to have to find that out on her own. Or hopefully with the help of Damon…that was…if he would now.

She wondered if he hated her for telling him the kiss had been one out of pity and she hoped she could explain to him the truth.

However, him being wasted wasn't how she pictured the moment playing out it in her mind.

She was lonely as she sat waiting for him; Caroline and Tyler had headed home, and Bonnie was already asleep with Jeremy at her—

"Elena?" She looked over to see Jeremy standing next to her. Elena had been so deep in her thoughts she hadn't even heard her little brother come into the room, "You should get some sleep, it's late."

"I know," Elena said with a nod, "Just waiting—"

"For two drunks to come back?" Jeremy asked with a laugh. "I wouldn't waste my time if I were you. I mean both of those fools can handle their liquor better than all of us put together."

Elena laughed, "I know, just want to make sure Dam—I mean, they are alright."

"It's okay Elena, you can say Damon," Jeremy said with a smile. "You won't burn into flames by doing so or anything."

"I care about them both. And I don't want to lose anyone else Jer, that's all."

He nodded, "You won't and we _will _find Stefan, I know it."

Elena sighed, if only it were that easy. She looked over to her brother, "Do you want to go home? I feel bad keeping you away from where we live."

"To be honest Elena," Jeremy said with a slight shrug, "I kind of like this. We're like a family again with everyone here… well not everyone is here, Tyler and Caroline left, but with Alaric, Bonnie and even Damon I guess."

"Well we are in _his_ house," Elena said with a wink.

Jeremy rolled his eyes then laughed, "Isn't this technically your house now or something weird like that?"

Now it was time for Elena to laugh, "Hardly. I mean, if you take a piece of paper into account, then yes."

"Well, what if we just moved in?"

Elena stopped laughing because she could tell he was being serious, "I don't know, we probably should go home and soon."

Jeremy frowned, "To what Elena? A home is something you share with loved ones… I feel loved here. Being there, well it brings back hurtful memories that I'd like to try and move past. I can't help but think of mom and dad, Aunt Jenna, Uncle John—I don't know I hate feeling the pain."

Elena looked at her younger brother and got off the couch. She took him into her arms and embraced him like she used to, "I know Jer. I agree I do… just want to do what's best for you. We need to stick with one another now more than ever."

"And we will; that's what we've been doing," Jeremy agreed but then paused before adding, "I've also been thinking about Alaric."

"What about him?"

Jeremy looked down and pulled away, "Well, what if he, I don't know… adopted us?"

"What?" Elena asked with wide eyes. What in the world was he talking about? Alaric wasn't even their blood.

"He's practically been like a father to us Elena, ever since he moved to Mystic Falls. Always watched out for us and has done the right thing. It's what Jenna would've wanted. Plus he can protect us pretty damn well; you have to admit the guy is loaded with weapons."

Elena had never even considered that role from Alaric. She knew her brother had a very intelligent point, but at the same time, Alaric wouldn't want to be their daddy. Hell, he was still very young and had to live his own life. He and Jenna weren't even married and this probably wasn't what he even wanted to do—waste his years hanging around with a bunch of adolescents.

"I don't know Jer, I think we really need to do some major thinking about the subject before we even ask him to consider something like that you know?"

He nodded, "Yea, I guess you're right. But I do want to stay for a few more days okay?"

Elena smiled, "Is that because Bonnie is here?"

Jeremy flushed, "Maybe, I don't know. I've never felt this way about anyone before Elena. And I know it's super awkward because she's your best friend and—"

"No, it's not Jeremy, well maybe in the beginning," Elena interrupted, "but you deserve to be happy; God knows you've had your fair share of pain."

He smiled, "Thank you Elena that means a lot. But you deserve to be happy as well."

Before she could answer, the front door swung in and she heard…singing.

"What the hell," Jeremy said as he looked towards the door.

Alaric and Damon came in the house with their arms around each other's shoulders and they were laughing as well as completely wasted as they sang loudly, "Hands, touching hands, reaching out…touching me, touching you…Oh, sweet Caroline…bum bum bum, good times never seem so good, so good so good!…I've been inclined… to believe it never would!"

They both looked up and burst out laughing even more. Jeremy shook his head, "Wow, just wow. Wasn't expecting to see you like this Ric, I mean this is Damon status. But hey, that is a good song!"

"Hey there little Gilbert," Alaric said slurring his words and Elena was surprised to see him this drunk because she never had before, "I may grade your papers, but I know how to have a good time. Oh hey Elena fancy meeting you here."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Hey Ric. How about we get you two singers to bed?" She noticed Damon's eyes on her and she felt herself flush. She couldn't help it; she saw him in a completely different light now and always would.

But now was definitely the wrong time to go about her new revelation.

"Bed? Who needs it?" Alaric said and then looked over at Damon. "Do you need it man?"

Damon looked away from Elena and muttered, "I'm thinking yes, I feel like I'm riding a damn tilt-a-whirl."

"I'll help you pal, even though you're being a little bitch and I deserve an award for out-drinking Mr. Damon Salvatore ladies and gentlemen woo!" Alaric shouted cheerfully and Jeremy burst out laughing as he muttered to Elena, "Maybe I was wrong about—you know what Elena; looks like _we_ are the parents in charge the way Ric is acting."

She shook her head but followed the two of them as they headed towards Damon's room practically galloping.

Damon collapsed on his bed and looked up at Alaric, "You going to help me change?"

"I'm definitely not drunk enough for that, even though I'm more drunk than I've ever been before," Alaric said with a cringe. "Mind if I crash on the couch again?"

"Please do," Damon replied shutting his eyes.

Alaric tripped on his own feet and Jeremy rushed over to him, "Let me help you get there Ric."

"I always liked you Jeremy. You're a nice little lad."

Jeremy just laughed and she heard him tell Ric as they went down the hall, "You reek you know that?"

"Yup!"

Elena laughed and then looked down at Damon, "How you feeling?"

"Awesome," he replied giving a thumbs up and then letting his hand fall back on his stomach.

She gulped as she said, "Do you want me to help you change?"

Damon smiled, "If you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask Elena."

"No…" Elena all but stuttered out. Once again she was lying through her teeth, but now wasn't the time to be around a beautiful naked vampire. She didn't trust what they might do and she embarrassed to admit it, but he intimidated her…he always had.

"You're lying, but yes, please can you help me take my shirt off? It's too constricting on my magnificent abs."

Elena clenched her lips together to hold a laugh in and nodded even though he wasn't looking at her. She bent down and undid one of his buttons on his black shirt. She always loved this color on him…

As she undid a second button, his eyes opened slowly and he looked at her. "I like you touching me."

She inhaled sharply and he closed his eyes again, "Don't worry though, I won't get used to it or anything."

"Damon…"

"Just keep going please so I can pass out. I'm tired… I outdid even myself tonight."

When his shirt was all the way unbuttoned, she leaned down and took it off the best she could. He lifted his body up a little to help her take it off, and for some reason, probably fate, she stumbled and fell onto his now bared chest.

"Sorry!" Elena said quickly as she started scrambling off of him.

But before she could get up, Damon grabbed her arms tightly and held her in place, "I'm not."

He looked at her again and she felt herself melting into him. The way he was staring at her was pure sex and the heat was radiating between the two of them. God she wanted him… badly… but she knew not like this.

Still though, she couldn't believe the chemistry between them, even when he was completely faded.

Before she could move he muttered, "Will you sleep next to me tonight? Just one more time, I want to make sure you're safe."

"How can you protect me if you are drunk?"

Damon laughed, "Never stopped me before." Then he stopped laughing and touched her hair which was tied back in a ponytail. "Please Elena…"

She owed him this for being a complete bitch to him earlier, and for the fact she owed it to herself. "Alright."

His eyes widened slightly as if she surprised him, but then he did his slow sexy smile, "I win."

"You usually do," Elena rolled her eyes, "Move over a little will you?"

Damon nodded and moved slightly. She went down next to him and felt her blood pumping rapidly.

But she still felt so horrible for earlier, so Elena turned to face him and wasn't surprised he was already staring at her, "I'm so sorry Damon."

"Why? I'm the happiest vampire in the world right now."

Elena knew he probably wouldn't remember a lot of this, but she still needed to say at least some of what she was feeling, "For earlier. I was really cruel to you and I shouldn't have been. It was low, even for me and you didn't deserve it."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Apology accepted."

They stared at each other for a moment, and his cocky smile slowly began to fade. Then he said softly, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"What?"

Damon sighed, "Having you sleep next to me… it's too hard not to want you in the way I do."

Elena sucked in another deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'll leave if you want me to."

"No, I never want you to leave me…I'm just saying...actually ignore me, I'm drunk"

She tried to make light of the moment by asking, "Do you need a trash can Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon laughed, "Vampires don't puke Elena."

"Hey, you never know."

"I'm going to pass out now okay?"

Elena smiled as he closed his eyes, "Okay Damon."

"One question first," Damon barely said.

"And what would that be?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her with a type of yearning that made her want to kiss him, badly, "Can I at least hold you? Just once in my life… sleep with you in my arms, that's all I want, I'll never ask again."

She didn't even hesitate, "Yes Damon, you can."

* * *

><p>Damon had slept better than he had ever slept before, and it was all because of a feeling he had. He dreamt that he had held the love of his life in his arms all night; he had even woken up once during the night and felt her body next to his and could smell her scent.<p>

But he knew he had been beyond drunk; shit he had too much, and he was pleased beyond belief that vampires didn't get hangovers.

He didn't want to open his eyes though, because the dream world he had been living in was much more pleasant than reality.

Slowly he opened his eyes and almost fell off the bed.

_Elena_…

Elena was next to him and his hand was on her waist. She was turned towards him and her hands were curled up by her face; she looked like an angel.

It had been no dream—Elena had slept next to him.

But why?

She had made her feelings so apparent, so what had changed that?

Then with a sigh he realized she probably felt guilty for breaking his heart once again and pitied him.

He became angry and got even angrier because his anger and pain was ruining the moment he had with her. But he knew it wasn't real. She would wake up and get all embarrassed and then rush out of his room regretting that she had slept next to him, which would only result the hollow feeling to continue that he felt in his chest.

"Elena," Damon said in stern tone. "Wake up."

Her mouth parted slowly and he wanted to kick himself because all he could see himself doing was kissing those beautiful lips of hers. He wanted his tongue to own her body, but he couldn't do the taking. She wasn't his; never was.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and he realized how closely their faces were from one another. God, she looked beautiful when she woke up. But that wasn't a surprise—Elena was always beautiful.

He remembered seeing her gasp for air as she came back to life after Klaus had taken her away from him. Damon had been so afraid he'd never see her gorgeous eyes open again and he had felt agony at the highest peak until she opened them once again.

That's how he felt right now. It was like losing her all over again.

"Damon?" Elena asked slightly confused. _Here we go with the regret, _he thought.

"Well good morning sunshine, now can you answer the question of why you are in my bed?"

She looked slightly taken aback and he felt lower than he already did which he wasn't sure was possible until this moment.

"I'm sorry," Elena mumbled. "You asked me to stay with you last night, so I did."

His eyes narrowed, "Why would you though?" He sat up and stretched, "You pity the drunken vamp some more, is that why?"

Elena frowned, "That's not how it was Damon…"

He hated being rude to her; it tore him to shreds, but he was sick of playing this game with her. If she couldn't see that they had something, then he wasn't going to sit here day in and day out forcing her to see it his way; the right way.

"Then please enlighten me."

She bit her lip and it made him want to kiss her even more, but he had to stay strong in this moment. He was taking back the remote she used to control his body. "Something happened Damon and things, well things changed for me."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I'm thrilled for you Elena." He got out of his bed and didn't look at her as he started to undo his pants, "Listen, I said I'll find Stefan for you… what more do you want?"

He was intending to go take a shower and he had been almost positive she wouldn't answer him, but she did, and what she revealed shocked him to the point of losing speech. "You Damon, you're what I want."

Slowly he looked her over his shoulder, "What did you just say?"

Elena sat up in the bed and looked at him defiantly, "You heard exactly what I just said."

He gaped at her a little longer before pressing the subject further, "I need to hear it again, and I think I may still be drunk."

She sighed softly and he wanted to take her in his arms; he stayed where he was. "I want you—I always have, even if I'm just realizing that right now."

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Can you slap me please?"

"Damon," Elena replied strongly, as she got off the bed and walked over to him. "Just listen to me! I'm trying to be real with you for a moment."

He wanted to believe what she was saying, but believe it or not he had feelings and he was so sick of being stepped on by everyone, "You're trying to be _real _with me? Oh I think you did that perfectly yesterday Elena. You shred me apart; I know it's hard to believe I have God damn feelings, but I do. So you know what? Why don't you tell your new revelation to someone who gives a damn?"

"There you go," Elena said in a sharp tone as she started to meet his anger. "Once again, you are acting like you don't care! I know you feel something for me, so I'm here to tell you I was wrong alright? I chose wrong!"

"Yes, you were," Damon agreed with a nod, "And you were wrong if you thought saying that to me meant something; I'm done. I'll never stop loving you Elena, that's true, but I'm done being the dog that gets kicked down whenever you'll damn well please! Maybe I want something real for once instead of being second best always to my precious brother who is anything but a saint for the record, even though I do owe him my life." Damon knew he needed to stop, but he needed to get everything out that was building inside of him, "Where is precious Stefan now Elena? I can tell you it's not saving poor innocent victims out there and it's not by your side."

As tears filled her eyes, the anger was soaked right out of him and he felt so bad for hurting her that he actually took a step back from her. "All I do is hurt you Elena. This situation hurts us both. We need to do what's right, we need to find Stefan and move on. Move past whatever the hell this is between us; this so called connection I thought it was."

Elena shook her head, "I can't."

"What happened that made you have such a change of heart Elena?" His voice became soft because he couldn't stand the thought of her being in pain and because he was once again desperate for a change in his pitiful existence. "Why is it so different now?"

"Because Bonnie helped me remember something, something so important, something that made everything fit into place. I was missing a piece of myself and with this knowledge it came together."

"What did Bonnie do?" Damon asked out of curiosity. Elena was acting different, more than he'd ever seen her act before and he wanted to pray she was being serious with her words. He wanted nothing more than to believe them… but he was scared.

She walked up to him and looked up at his face, "She helped me remember what you compelled me to forget Damon."

Damon gasped in surprise, "What? You mean… what happened in your r—"

"In my room yes," Elena interrupted, "When you told me you loved me for the first time. And that you were selfish by telling me how you really felt…and that's why I had to forget it." She sighed and looked down and he saw a tear fall from her cheek. "You said you didn't deserve me but Stefan does…" Elena looked up at him again and her sadness broke him once more, "but you were wrong Damon. You do deserve me; you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Elena…"

"Let me finish please, before I lose my courage," Elena said and he saw her tremble. She took his hands into hers and she confessed something he desperately needed to hear from her. "I lied to you Damon. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't. I was so afraid of being like Katherine, that in the end I hurt you like she did. I just didn't want to play two brothers like that… that's not _me. _But I realized I wouldn't be playing any type of game because I can't help how I feel—you can't choose who you are attracted to. And that's real. I didn't kiss you out of pity, I wasn't there just because you were dying and I knew that was it. I wanted to give you that peace and show you there was still hope; something worth living for. I was there to be with someone I care about… with someone who has my heart and probably always has. I kissed you because I needed to kiss you to see how it made me feel; which it made me feel alive. My heart was telling me it was what we both needed. Watching you die was the hardest thing I'll ever witness and I never want to lose you Damon… I can't. I _need_ you."

Damon started blinking rapidly and then gave up the fight. Tears started running down his fight and he knew he looked weak because no one had ever seen him cry like this, especially not her, but he didn't care. Elena had said the words he had been waiting an eternity to hear. Someone needed him… someone wanted him, and it was the one he loved. "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"No Damon, you're very much awake and this is really happening."

He grabbed her face in his hands and put his face up close to hers inches away from where it desperately wanted to be, "Elena do you know what you are saying? Because I do. I can't go back from this moment ever again. You need to decide right now what you choose…you need to make a choice."

Elena breathed in deeply and smiled a soft smile that it took his breath away and he couldn't finish as he waited for her to say what he was dying for her to say. What he had been waiting for her to say since the moment he realized he loved her.

"I choose you Damon," Elena replied softly, and then she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm going to keep this short (well attempt to) because while others have said they love my author's notes (thank you sweeties btw) others think it's too long. Which the last one was, and I apologize for that. But I thought there were some things to get out and this is my time to express what I'm thinking. It's also information I can go over with you so there isn't any confusion in my chapters! But I'm getting to the point, I updated the next day because I made a promise and I up-held it because you all delivered by reviewing as much as you did! I'm overwhelmed and grateful. I'm happy you are happy and that's why this chapter is out. With that said, the next chapter won't be for a couple of days, I'm sorry but it's going to be a busy weekend for me. But I'll write when I can!<strong>

**I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do. I love it for a number of reasons, but I'll keep that to myself. I hope you all think it's realistic; I know I could've drawn out their chemistry for a few more chapters without them acting on it, but I felt like it needed to be done - it was the right moment. And that's being true to my writing. I listen to myself. There's still that little pest relationship issue with Stefan still in the back of my mind, and I know Elena won't just forget about him, so keep that in mind. But she is in love with Damon as well and remembering what he compelled her to forget is showing her that. In my mind, she has always loved both of them and that doesn't make her a bad person. The heart chooses what it wants and I believe that to the fullest. Elena doesn't understand this exactly, but she does want Damon. Plus, she's really hurt that Stefan is just gone, and during the second season their relationship was a rollercoaster ride that I seriously wanted to get off of and I'm surprised she didn't stay broken up with him longer. But I will not get started on that! So anyways, I hope you like it and it meets your expectations. Damon was hurt by Elena and wanted to be done with loving her, but he knows as well as the fans, that will never happen. I like that he sticks up for himself in this chapter, but with a confession like that from Elena, he cannot stay mad at her. I will stay true to the TV series I promise. But when it's time, it's time. And for me... it was time. The show made us wait so long and even though it was deliciously amazing in the end and we are so excited for season 3 Delena, I didn't want to make my readers wait another 10 chapters for the inevitable. ENJOY. xo.**


	7. Priority

**Priority**

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't believe this was actually happening, but it was. Elena's soft lips were caressing his. At first he let her take the lead because he too shocked to move and <em>when<em> he let loose, he knew he'd be all over her.

Then her tongue stroked his lips, and his control snapped. Game over.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer into his arms. Damon opened his mouth and touched her tongue with his. It was the most passionate kiss he'd ever had…and he'd had a lot of kisses in his time.

But this was Elena; the knowledge it was her cranked him up even more.

"Elena…" Damon breathed against her mouth. This was so much better than he thought it would be. It was his dreams coming to life.

Her hands were on his face and they started drifting to the back of his head and he felt her nails dig into his scalp. The feeling was pure pleasure and he moaned.

He didn't know how far things were going to go, but after holding off for so long, it was hard to take things slow.

Damon had wanted this from the moment he had met her, and at first he thought it was because Elena had been identical to Katherine, but that wasn't true. His heart later revealed to him that it was because he was in love with her.

She was so pure, so good…she was everything Katherine wasn't, and _that _was the reason he had fallen as hard as he had.

He squeezed her harder and picked her up, taking them to the bed.

Damon held off slowly and pulled back as they were lying down. He looked down at Elena; he wanted to wait to see if she wanted to stop. If she did, he would back off in an instance.

But that was apparently the last thing on her mind, because Elena grabbed him roughly and pulled him down onto her hard. He was momentarily surprised by her strength, but he turned his mind off and let himself feel her touch.

Once again he moaned loudly and when their bodies started rubbing against each other, he was reminded all of the things a man could do with a woman when they were horizontal.

He wasn't going to be able to stop if they kept going—that much was certain.

Her hands were on his bare chest and he wanted to tell her to never stop touching him. But he found that he was too far gone that he couldn't even express words at this point, so he would have to show her what he was feeling; what she was doing to him.

Damon moved to her beautiful exposed neck and licked slowly up it and she moaned slightly, which took him even higher. He wanted to taste her blood in his mouth again. It had been the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted and he hadn't gotten nearly enough of it in his system. All he wanted was her in his system; he wanted to survive off of her. He trailed his fangs down softly and he felt her grab his head and push him down to her neck, "Do it Damon…"

She wanted him to bite her?

It would be pleasurable for both of them, but he didn't want to scare her. But God did he want it.

He wanted it so bad and the sexual aching in his body took over so intensely that he trembled badly.

"Are you sure?" He asked hoarsely next to her ear.

"Yes," Elena breathed out and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Damon couldn't think logically anymore, and then he bit her.

* * *

><p>Elena felt his fangs go deep in her skin and she shuddered. He paused slightly and she said softly, "I'm fine, keep going."<p>

She couldn't believe how erotic this whole thing was, but she wanted it from him. Little bursts of pain turned into pleasure and she felt her whole body trembling.

Elena had never felt so sexual in her entire life, and she knew it was because of him. She had never felt this when she had been with Stefan.

She wasn't sure she wanted to go too far, but she couldn't stop it. Hell, she didn't want to stop it.

This was passion at its greatest, and it was exploding. These were their feelings they'd had for one another coming down to one moment. The building had gone as far as it could and now she was letting herself feel the ride.

Elena never wanted Damon to stop touching her.

She felt a little lightheaded and Damon pulled away. Unlike Stefan, Damon didn't hide his vampire side and she saw his darkened eyes and the veins surrounding them—it didn't frightened her, if anything, it pulled her in deeper; hypnotized her.

Elena lifted her hand up and touched him on the face, "You're beautiful," she breathed out.

Damon smiled, _his_ smile and leaned down to kiss her, then muttered softly, "Not as beautiful as you are."

He leaned down to lap up the bite marks, and she could feel the tear in her throat close up. She wasn't even aware they could do that, but apparently they could. Vampires did have the healing powers it seemed and yet she had never known. Why hadn't Stefan told her? Maybe they couldn't use it often; maybe it wasn't actually even happening.

But before she could ask him about it he pulled back and stared at her, "I've wanted this for so long Elena…"

She looked at him and spoke the desperate truth, "So have I."

Damon hesitated before dropping down to kiss her again, "I want to take it slow with you though—want you to know I respect you and for you to not have second thoughts about this, about anything."

"I just want to feel the way I feel right now Damon, I don't want it to go away. For the first time in so long I feel alive."

He closed his eyes, "I know exactly what you mean." Then he opened his eyes and stroked her face with his thumb, "But I love you and you are special to me, so that's why I want to go slow—unless you truly want to take it further. It's up to you. Everything is up to you from now on…"

Elena smiled at his words; she had never ever seen him like this before and it made her respect him greatly and she felt her heart swell with love, but she wanted to tease him to see if he would actually follow through with what he was saying, "If I said I wanted to be with you right now, would you resist me?" She had no plans on actually being with him right now…or maybe ever, but she liked flirting with him.

Damon trembled, "Elena…"

She sat up and moved down the bed—slowly, ever so slowly, she started to pull the strap down of her tank top.

Then Damon laughed, "You aren't making this easy you know."

"Passion should never be easy Damon," Elena said as she bit into her bottom lip. "Now, will you take this off of me?" She loved it this. Loved feeling the control she had when it came to this. Damon made her feel alive—and definitely not the proper Elena she had always been raised to be. She didn't want to be good when she was around him…her body heated up more than was expected.

Damon's smile faded and he growled. Then he was on top of her before she could blink, "Don't tempt me Elena."

"Why not?"

"Because my control can only last for so long with you, I want you too much."

Elena kissed him, "I want you more."

Then with the inhuman speed, he turned them and she was now straddling him. Elena gasped as he rolled his hips, "I beg to differ."

Before she could show him how much she wanted him, there was a knock on the door, "Elena?"

Bonnie. Dammit…

"One second," Elena called out.

Damon rolled his eyes and groaned, "Can't we just kick the other house guests out?"

Elena smirked, "No, that would be rude Damon."

He pulled her up against him as she got off the bed, "No what's rude is for those invalids to take this time away from us." His tongue rolled down her neck and her eyes shut.

"Damon…" Elena moaned.

Damon pulled away and kissed her cheek, "I win. Now go talk to the witch. I'm going to take a shower—that is unless you want to join me, than the witch can hang outside the door all damn day for all I care."

Elena felt herself blush and found herself saying, "Um…maybe later…"

"I'm holding you to that," he said with a cocky smile and he went to the bathroom.

She had to compose herself slightly and took a few breaths. She couldn't believe what had just happened between her and Damon, but it had felt so natural.

Elena walked to the door and opened it, "Hey Bonnie."

Bonnie had an eyebrow raised up and was looking her up and down, "What took so long buddy?"

Elena laughed, "Don't worry about it."

Her best friend's mouth fell open, "You and Damon?"

She just shrugged, "You told me to feel so I did."

Elena thought Bonnie would make some remark but be happy, but she wasn't, "I want you to feel what you need to feel, but you can't forget about Stefan completely."

"I'm not Bonnie, but as you can see, he hasn't even bothered to check in and say he's alright."

"That's probably because he isn't alright Elena," Bonnie said putting her hands on her hips. "I did a tracking spell, and I can't find him…anywhere. I'm really worried. And I thought you would be too."

Elena glared at her friend, "Bonnie that isn't fair and you know it! I love Stefan, but I feel something for Damon—I always have and I can't deny that anymore; I thought you'd understand."

Bonnie sighed, "Elena, I do, I promise I do. I will always have your back, I just don't know where we go from here—with anything, and I'm sorry for being moody, worried about Jeremy too."

"Why did something happen?"

"I'm not sure," Bonnie replied. "I had a really strange dream last night, and it was like another witches warning. Not sure what it meant."

"What did they say? Are you sure it wasn't Klaus' entering your mind?" Elena was all the sudden frightened; could this be Klaus' doing once again? He had said he was going to enter "the witches mind" next.

"They said that it's just beginning, and things were about to change. I know it wasn't Klaus, I would've felt a change in the balance."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "How does that involve Jeremy?"

Bonnie hesitated, "Because I saw him in my mind… and he was surrounded by certain people Elena—people who have died."

She gasped sharply, "Like… everyone?"

Bonnie nodded, "Mostly everyone. And then the image in my head shifted and changed to water…and then of buildings I've never seen before, but they looked like something you'd see in Europe. I don't understand what's going on anymore. I need guidance."

Elena pulled her friend into her arms and hugged her tightly, "I will help you. We will all help each other." Then she pulled away but didn't break the eye contact as she asked, "Do you think there is a spell book that can help us out?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Maybe? There might be something at the abandoned mansion. There were tons of books there and I left some from Jonas and Luka's apartment."

"Do you think with researching those books we could actually find something out about Stefan and Jeremy?"

"I think there is definitely a possibility of that," Bonnie answered. "Where else can we get answers?"

"Well," Elena stated, "I'm going to go check it out."

"You shouldn't go alone, and I can't go today unfortunately… I need to go home for a little bit; Dad is getting restless and acting strange."

"I'm fine. We need to figure out what's going on, even if I have to go alone."

Bonnie shook her head, "You know as well as I do that's not a good idea."

"She won't be alone," they heard a voice say from behind them. They both turned to see Damon standing in the doorway with a towel around his waist, "I'll be going with her."

Elena tried to not stare at his body, but failed miserably. But she couldn't ignore what Bonnie was saying, plus her friend had made her feel guilty once again. She needed to think of Stefan right now; he was the priority. Her feelings for Damon would have to wait. She had to. _They_ had to.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, but eventually nodded, "Be safe, especially because the witches don't particularly like you Damon."

"Please," Damon scoffed, "everyone loves me. I'm sure they've seen the light by now."

"Just be careful okay?" Bonnie said looking at Elena.

"She'll be safe with me," Damon replied staring at Elena. "You can trust me on that."

* * *

><p>They were quiet on the ride over to the mansion, and Damon was slightly worried Elena was regretting what had happened between them. He kept staring at her, but her eyes never met his as she stared out the window.<p>

He knew Bonnie had gotten to her, and he also knew she was worried about Stefan. Hell, he was worried about Stefan as well.

Damon wanted to pretend everything was fine…but it wasn't. Far from it actually.

As he pulled up to the house, the sun was hidden behind the clouds and he knew it was going to rain soon.

"Let me go first," Damon said as they walked up to the mansion.

Elena looked over at him for the first time since the two of them had been in his room, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well," Elena said as she looked towards the house, "Bonnie said they aren't too fond of you, maybe I should ask them for guidance…you know, without you going in at first."

Damon frowned at her, "You aren't going in without me."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Damon, its fine. No one is in that house and I'll only take a—"

"No."

She crossed her arms and looked so damn cute as she frowned back at him. "I don't appreciate you bossing me around Damon. I can handle myself." He wasn't going to take a chance with her safety, not after he almost lost her twice.

"Elena, what if I can't get to you if you need me? I won't let you get injured on my account."

She held up her hands slightly, "And that's why I want to go try to reason with them first; trust me Damon, please."

He looked down at her and sighed. Stefan always trusted her even when she was making the wrong choices, like when she stayed with Elijah when she shouldn't have. But those were the types of things that pushed her affections away from him, and he did want to show her how much he loved her. So letting her make her own decisions was part of that; even if he didn't always agree with it.

"Fine," Damon all but groaned, "I'll give you five minutes, but then I'm coming in alright?"

Elena nodded and smiled slightly, "Thank you."

He stared at her even as she turned away and walked from him. Damon clenched his fists and made a secret promise that if those dead witches touched one hair on her beautiful head—it would be their head that would be on a stake.

* * *

><p>Elena was more than surprised with how Damon was acting. It was as if almost dying changed him completely and he and Stefan had all but switched roles. But with that knowledge, it made her sad as well; Stefan sacrificed his good will to save Damon.<p>

Yes, feeling guilty definitely was resurfacing once again and she grimaced from the memory.

She still couldn't believe she loved both of them; she couldn't help it no, but she still felt bad about it.

Elena knew she should've waited before kissing Damon again—she needed to talk to Stefan about everything first. And she was sure that when she saw him again, she most likely wouldn't be able to pursue anything with Damon.

She sighed and stepped into this house. Elena felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she entered the cold dark mansion. The darkened sky outside made the house ten times more eerie on the inside and she had to make herself be brave.

_Do this for Jeremy and Stefan..._

The last time she had been here, she had awoken from the dead. Elena remembered waiting to see if she had felt different—a half human in transition of becoming a vampire, but she hadn't. She had felt like her; she had felt fine. She hadn't known until leaving, that it was John's doing that had saved her soul.

Elena had watched Alaric and Damon carry John's body into the car and had felt her heart drop. The sacrifice he had made for her was a selfless one that should always be remembered and valued. And of course with thinking of him, she thought of Jenna. She knew Stefan had carried her Aunt's body to the gravesite… he had looked as broken as she had felt.

Stefan was such a good guy and he always had everyone's best interests at heart. She couldn't abandon him now.

She looked around the cold mansion and waited… waited for any sign of a presence being in there. "Hello," Elena said softly to no one. "If you are there, I need your guidance. I know you aren't fond of vampires, but please—I need your help on finding Stefan Salvatore."

Elena thought of how much Bonnie had done for her and sighed, "I am coming here on my own. Bonnie Bennett has been a saint and has helped everyone, but thank you as well. You helped save my brother Jeremy even though you said there was a consequence. He's a good kid and he is thankful as well. But I need help. Please. I need to know what that consequence was and if you can, please help us track Stefan."

She sat there for a moment and didn't feel anything. She wasn't sure they would help at all.

When she heard a loud creak inside the entry way, Elena jumped like a puppet and turned to see Damon walking in.

Elena frowned at him and he gave her a sheepish grin, "I told you five minutes." She shook her head and he walked over to her, "Anything?"

"I don't think so. But then again, I'm not a witch."

"Oh," Damon said with a mocking glance, "and here all this time I thought you were."

"Damon, shut up," Elena retorted as she tried not to feel annoyed with him. She really wasn't in the mood.

He walked around for a second before looking back at her, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"I think there was a book in the basement that could possibly help with a locating spell or even find out if something is going on with Jeremy."

Damon nodded, "Okay, I'll go check it out. You stay up here."

"Damon, I thought we went through this."

But he ignored her and started walking downstairs. All of the sudden lights flickered all over the room, and Damon was thrown to the floor, "What the hell!"

Elena gasped and looked around. No one was there in the flesh, but she could definitely feel that they were no longer alone. "Please, don't hurt him! We just need your help. Please."

Damon groaned and sat up, "Damn witch—" But he couldn't finish his rude remark because he was pushed outside as if someone had slid him across the room.

"Damon!" He should've known not to aggravate the witches, but maybe he would never learn everything.

He stood up angrily and looked inside the house, "I can't get back in. They're shielding me out. Guess the witch was right, they aren't my biggest fans."

Elena rolled her eyes, "You think? Listen, I'm going to get that book and then I'll come outside—"

"Elena, no."

Narrowing her eyes she shook her head, "What are you going to do about it Damon? You can't even get in here; they apparently are allowing _me_ to stay."

"I don't like this…"

"Well I'll be fine."

Damon growled, "This is so ridiculous… don't know what your problem is anyway," she knew he was talking to the witches now, and could tell they didn't want to hear another word.

Suddenly the front door slammed close, and Elena rushed towards it. She couldn't get out.

She heard Damon yelling her name, and felt even more scared, "Please don't hurt me." But then she felt a calming presence and almost smiled. It helped to be polite in every circumstance, especially when involving dead witches. She knew Damon would be seriously freaking right about now, so Elena knew she needed to hurry and find what they'd come here to get.

Elena walked downstairs and walked right into a cobweb. She spit and almost screamed as she ran from it and into the table. As she looked down she saw something in the corner of the room.

It was a box.

She bent down to pick it up and was surprised as to how heavy it was. Elena carried it over to the small table and put it down. It was extremely dusty and she wiped it off slightly. On it she read: _Adva_.

Elena saw that the box was locked and sighed; _of course it can't be easy. Where is Bonnie when you need her…? _

She planned to take it with her when she left, but she needed to find a book. But as she started to walk away, the box shocked her like a jolt of electricity, "What the…"

Slowly, it popped open and she was a little apprehensive to open it again. But she wanted answers, and this might be a clue.

Elena lifted the heavy lid and gasped as to what she saw inside. It was a beautiful ring. Nothing like she had ever seen before. The stone on it looked like sapphire and it was huge. Around it was silver wiring that was twirled and the lines on it looked like they belonged to the sea. It sparkled as she moved it around.

For some reason she wanted it, badly... she didn't know if it was a good idea to put it on, but she didn't care at the moment. Something was telling her to put it on. She felt as if she were in a trance.

Elena slipped it on and everything shifted. She fell to her knees and gasped for air. There was a humming inside of her head. It didn't make sense, but then she heard a voice in her head: _the rippling water. _

She couldn't make out what that meant and then she saw something…_water a lot of water_.

The stone lit up on her finger and a cold wave went through her body as if she were actually emerged in water.

But just as quickly as it had started, the humming inside of her stopped. She looked up suddenly and her body knew exactly where to go to find the answers even though her mind couldn't make sense of what had just happened.

Elena was no longer in control of her body...something else was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello readers! Thanks for all those lovely reviews as always. Every single word you all write, makes me smile. I really appreciate them so please keep them coming. Sorry I didn't update as quickly as I had before - busy weekend. I'll try to update quickly this week okay? <strong>

**This chapter was important and I think it was realistic to the show. I've said it before, but I'm saying it again. Elena _is _going to be feeling guilty for a while, at least until she talks with Stefan about things. I mean who wouldn't? You kissed your brother's boyfriend...pretty out there. But she doesn't want to shut off the feelings completely and I promise you she won't. I do think that in a few chapters, I will be switching to M rating. I had a hard time not writing the way I usually want to write in this chapter, but it was good in the sense that they didn't take it "too" far. It's also good practice for me, because the book I'm writing right now is for young adults so it can't be smutty. But for this story I think I'll change it up. Most of the reviews said they want it changed because it's more ridiculous. That doesn't mean that all the sudden they'll be having sex left and right and swearing all the time, that just means that when the time comes for those types of scenes, I'll be more descriptive. Sound good? **

**Also with this chapter, you may be a little confused and I hope you are. You aren't meant to understand what everything is, but definitely know this, that stone that Elena found is pretty important and it might not be a good thing.. but it might not be a bad thing either. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what it is and the purpose of it. I like that in the TV series that for practically all of season two we didn't know much about the sun and moon curse and hardly any information about Klaus. You find out things piece by piece and that's what I'll be doing with my story. Some things might be changing in my story, like how vampires have the ability to heal when they really put their efforts to it (Elena's bitten neck), but it happens very rarely and only to someone who is like their kyrptonite - their obsession. But yea, I want to stay true to the series, but this is also my story so please don't say, "No that's not correct that didn't happen in the show." This isn't the show but I know you'll like where I'm going with it, at least I hope you will! And I can promise you it will still be realistic. Just think of it as the new season ;) xo. **


	8. Adva Ring

**Adva Ring**

* * *

><p>Damon cursed loudly as the door slammed in his face…<em>damn witches<em>. He was so sick of them.

He had to find a way to get inside to Elena. She was left unprotected, and who knew what would happen. But he was almost certain they wouldn't hurt her. They didn't like _his _kind and Elena wasn't a vampire. She was a good person. Hell, she was the definition of what a good person was.

Still, he didn't want her left out of his sight and he grew more aggravated by the second.

Damon ran around the house to see if there was another opening, and before he got to the back, the wind started kicking up. The sky was even darker than before and he felt a chill go down his spine.

Something was different.

He couldn't make due of the situation, but he could definitely sense that something wasn't right.

As thunder rumbled through the sky, the rain started to pour and then pour some more. "Lovely," he muttered.

Damon saw a tiny window that was part of the basement and he got on his stomach to try and look inside.

But the window was extremely dirty and there was no seeing through, "Throw me a bone here."

Just then he heard a creaking noise as if a door was opening; he got up swiftly and started to run to the back door.

Elena was standing there and she was staring off in front of her, towards the forest.

"Elena?"

She didn't even acknowledge him as he stood there. He walked over to her and went in her line of vision. Something definitely wasn't right. She was looking straight through him and it was eerie as hell.

"Elena, what's going on? Did you find something out?"

Once again she didn't answer him, but instead she walked around him and headed for the forest.

Damon frowned and zipped in front of her, "Elena stop, and talk to me dammit!"

But it was as if Elena wasn't in there. It was as if someone else was.

Damon grabbed her arms tightly, "I don't know what in the hell is going on, but if one of you witch bitches are controlling Elena, you better get out of her immediately or you'll see how dangerous a vampire can actually be."

Finally Elena, or whoever was inside of Elena, looked at him and smiled in a very creepy sort of way. She bent her head down low and a force separated him from her and he flew in the air and hit a tree.

"Had to be a tough SOB didn't it?" Damon groaned in pain. But now wasn't the time to wallow in misery. Something was controlling her and it needed to stop.

He went in front of her again and knew he was being foolish; he couldn't care less, "Is that the best you've got? Please, that was amateur magic."

Elena's eyes met his and he gasped as the color of her eyes flashed blue. But before he could marvel at the beauty in the change, he was once again thrown. The difference however, was this time he couldn't get up. Everything turned to black and he faded away.

* * *

><p>It was as if Elena was in a dream; she couldn't control anything—she was powerless, yet she could see everything.<p>

Damon had tried to help her, but she couldn't reach out to him. Instead she knew she needed to find out answers. She looked at his body as he was slumped over on the ground and her heart quickened its beat.

But she didn't go over to him. She just started walking past him into the dense dark forest. She was nervous, but something was telling her it was alright. _They _were with her…_they _would help her.

Elena kept walking into the dense forest and the wind was howling around her; she wouldn't stop.

She walked for what seemed like hours, or maybe it was just a blink of an eye, but then she saw a small lake. Elena didn't even know this little lake existed, but she didn't have time to sit and marvel over the beauty.

Lightening struck and she knew this probably wasn't the safest place to be at this moment. However the undeniable pull was pulling her towards the water's surface.

Elena looked down at the rippling waves and a chill went through her; on the box she had seen it had been engraved with Adva. She hadn't known the meaning, yet the words had appeared instantly into her mind: _rippling water. _Well now she was standing above this "rippling water" and didn't know what to do about it.

She looked down at the ring on her finger, the one making her feel more powerful than she'd ever felt before, and her hand started to rise on its own account.

Her finger pointed towards the water and Elena shook her head, "No…"

Then she heard a voice in her head argue _yes Elena…_

For some reason it seemed like the right thing to do, but she couldn't go into the water. She simply could not move her legs any further. Her logic was telling her that wasn't a bright idea, however logic didn't win.

As if some force was getting angry and impatient with her, she was all but pulled into the deep cold water.

The water splashed in her face and the coldness of it took her breath away. She gasped and her lungs were filled with water.

Something was pulling her down… deeper and deeper.

She tried to struggle to get back up to the surface, but it was no use. Elena knew she was going to drown—she had been wrong, this force wasn't going to help her, it was trying to kill her. She couldn't even fight her way to survive at this point. She had lost.

But then suddenly she didn't feel that straining burn in her lungs, instead she took a deep breath. _What the_… Elena could breath.

How? Her eyes were already open, but they too stopped burning and she could see perfectly around her.

She looked down to see the Adva ring glowing mysteriously and she knew it was the magic of the ring saving her life right now.

Elena closed her eyes and thought to whoever was controlling her body, _alright, now what? _

Her body started moving again and she was surprised as to how deep the lake was; it seemed to have no end.

Finally her feet touched the bottom and she opened her eyes again. It was so dark down there, but luckily the luminous blue light shone the way for her. She was confused as to why this force had taken her to the bottom of this lake…that is until she saw something shimmering in the dirt based ground.

Elena bent over and tried to pull the thing, whatever it was, out from the bottom of her feet. But for some reason it got harder and harder and she saw the light was starting to dim. Panic started to take over her, but for some reason something had taken her down this path and whatever was stuck down there was important.

The witches were helping her.

Elena used all the strength she had in her and finally the book popped free, but when doing so, the ring slipped off her finger casually and the world around her started to suffocate her. She grabbed for the ring and even though she caught it in her hand, she couldn't slide it back on.

Elena tried to start swimming, but the book was weighing her down. She knew she was being stupid—she needed to let go of the heavy item, but she just couldn't. She had already come this far.

_Help…please God help me! _

She started squirming her feet around and as if the fates were even more against her, seaweed or some type of plant, wrapped around her ankles and drew her farther down. Any progress being shot out the window.

Elena came to the realization that even if she dropped the book now, she wouldn't make it up in time.

She was in trouble, big trouble.

Everything started to go dark and she realized this was it… she was going to die…

One thought went into her mind before the darkness stole any extra bit of light: _Damon. _

* * *

><p>Damon had woken up from the damn knock to his head and he allowed himself only a second to get extremely pissed. Now he had to solely focus on Elena; his mission in life it would seem. He followed her scent and ran at his inhuman speed.<p>

He finally came to edge of a lake and panic struck him and deep. The scent had stopped, so the only explanation was that Elena was down into that water. The rain was pouring now and he had to wipe the rain out of his eyes.

Damon tried to peer down in the depths of the waves, but he couldn't see anything. But he knew she had to be down there.

Vampires could swim; they didn't need the oxygen. Humans could swim, but they needed the oxygen.

Her life was endangered and with that he dove into the water without another hesitation. He kept swimming deeper and deeper and looked around for her frantically. Thank God he could see perfectly, even though it was almost pitch black now in the depths where he was.

When he had almost given up hope, he saw her brown hair waving around within the water.

_Oh God… Elena… _

Damon quickly scurried down towards her and fear rushed through his core when he saw she wasn't moving at all. She was clutching something, but he didn't want to stop and think of what at the moment.

He grabbed her waist and had to pull her roughly to free her from something that was twined around her.

Swimming quickly, he prayed—yes prayed, for a miracle.

Who knew how long she had been down there, but he couldn't lose her—not like this, not any way.

Finally when he reached the surface he pulled them on the land and all but tore what he could now see as a blue sapphire book from her arms. "Elena!"

She was starting to turn blue and was beyond pale. Elena looked like a corpse and he was haunted that he had already seen her like this when Klaus had taken her life.

He bent down and almost jumped for joy because he felt a faint, almost absent, pulse.

The problem was however, she wasn't breathing. He needed to save her life, right now.

Damon tilted her head back and opened her mouth slowly. He wasn't a trained doctor or anything, but he had lived long enough to know how to do CPR.

He ignored the flame he felt as he touched his lips against hers. This wasn't anything romantic, well shouldn't have been, it was about saving the life of someone he cared about more than anything.

As he pushed her heart, he felt his eyes fill up with tears because she wasn't breathing…it wasn't working. What if he couldn't save her?

_To hell with that_.

He knew he needed to give her blood, but the last time he had done it, she had hated him for almost taking her humanity away from her.

But he would at this point rather her hate him, than have her gone forever. He was a selfish bastard and he didn't care at the moment.

However, he would try one more time before giving her blood, and as if it was fate's way of saying back off, Elena gasped for air and he removed his lips from hers. She started coughing and water spewed from her beautiful, but blue lips.

"Elena! Just breath, that's right."

She tried to turn over slowly, and he patted her wet back.

"You're going to be okay," Damon said as she grabbed his arm.

"Damon," Elena muttered as she looked up at him.

All he wanted was to grab her in his arms and never let her go; the problem was, she was starting to tremble so badly that he could almost lose her again from hypothermia. He had to get her out of the cold.

"I'm going to pick you up now, alright?"

Elena nodded and closed her eyes. He picked her up and held her tightly and tried to ignore the flare that coursed through his body making him feel hot. She always had that effect on him. No matter what. But it really wasn't the time or place for that kind of needing.

Damon ran back to the mansion because that was their safe bet. It would take her too long and she needed warmth as soon as possible. Plus the weather was so bad at this point, driving would be nearly impossible.

As he stood outside the abandon manor he looked at the door and all but begged the witches to give him, them, a break. Hell they had practically beaten him senseless and almost killed Elena. _They _owed him big time.

When he was about to say something though, the doors opened and he smiled, "I'm glad you are seeing it my way now." But he knew it was better not to press his luck and he tagged on the end a, "thank you."

He quickly took Elena to the couch and started making a fire…and cursed because the damp wood wouldn't light. "Come on…" he muttered angrily. Damon looked back and Elena and she was shaking so bad that she could barely stay on the couch.

Trying to work even more quickly, he became so focused on what he was doing that he yelped as a fire started—not from him, from the witches.

It burned his hand, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

He got up and grabbed Elena, "You need to be by the warmth." He couldn't tell if she agreed with him or not.

Damon spread his legs, and Elena's body slipped in between. He created a cage around her with his legs and his arms, and she sat back against him.

The smile came across his face slowly and there was no point in trying to hide it.

He hoped he could help warm her as well, but he couldn't be certain because it wasn't as if he had body heat.

Damon rubbed her arms and finally her body stopped trembling so bad, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Damon, yes." Elena answered, but then she sat up and he frowned. She started looking around the room in a panic, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

She turned slightly to look at him, "The book?"

He smirked and pointed towards the table on the other side of the room, "You mean that book? Couldn't you have just checked it out at the library? No sense in killing yourself over."

Elena sighed in relief and she eased up against his chest again and his smile disappeared and he tried to ignore his attraction to her; it didn't work.

"I didn't exactly have control of the situation," Elena replied softly.

"Well I'd hope so," Damon murmured, "you tried to kill me. I mean, I know payback is a bitch, but damn—that was pretty rough even for you."

Elena laughed and he felt his cheeks warm up, "Yea, sorry about that. Like I said, something else was controlling me."

"The witches?"

She nodded, "I think so. That and this ring."

Damon looked down and saw she was clutching a ring so tightly in her hand, that her knuckles had gone white.

Elena opened her hand and he picked up a blue sapphire ring, "Where did you find this?"

"Downstairs; it's called an Adva ring—I saw the name engraved on a box. I put it on, against my better judgment, and then something took over."

"Yup and almost drowned you," Damon drawled.

She shuddered and he told himself to back off a little bit. She was probably terrified still.

"I found that book down there, but this ring, it was weird…it gave me powers or something. Not exactly sure it works," Elena answered taking the ring back into her hand.

"What kind of powers?"

"I could swim better, breath underwater, could even see perfectly—it was amazing actually."

Damon laughed, "So what, you turned into a mermaid?"

She turned and frowned at him, "No, but then something happened."

"Well what changed?" He asked and couldn't hide the worrying tone in his voice.

Elena looked down at the ring, "The ring took me down to the bottom and that's when I saw that book. I knew I needed to get it out. But it was heavier than I could manage and the ring slipped off. I couldn't get it back on and that's when I started drowning."

"Thank God I got to you in time…"

She nodded and grabbed his wrist looking at him, "Thank you for that."

He smiled slightly, "You don't have to thank me. I told the witch I would watch over you didn't I? I better get paid for babysitting." Damon hoped she knew he was kidding, because watching over her was his new life calling; he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be, than with her here and her in his arms.

"Yes, but still Damon, you're always saving me," Elena replied as she looked at his lips.

The air around them changed and he could definitely sense it and it was as if she could as well.

Memories of them kissing, went through his mind and the visual made him want her...badly.

Damon could hear her breath quiver and he felt his own body responding; he couldn't help it, "Elena…"

Neither moved and he had to do something before he combusted. Damon leaned down and kissed her neck once. She trembled slightly and he decided to push it a little farther by licking up her neck, "Oh Damon." Elena grabbed onto his leg and the lust overtook him.

He would do anything in this moment to convince himself that she was okay; that he hadn't lost her. All he wanted was her, forever and always.

He grabbed her waist tightly and sucked gently on her neck, rubbing a fang down the side of it. Damon was rewarded with a soft moan that escaped her lips which of course took him nearly off the ledge he was barely balancing on.

How come he could barely control himself around her? He had been with a lot of females, but no one, not even Katherine, had this type of affect on him. Elena was everything to him and in this moment he wanted to show her how much he truly wanted her. He knew he said he would take it slow with her, but death knocking on their doorstep every two seconds wasn't making the ground he stood on very secure.

You couldn't know what your last day would be like or when it would be. Damon and Elena were together now, alone and had this one moment.

He wanted to do right by her... but he needed this. Hell, he was pretty sure they both needed this.

When her hand tightened on his thigh, he almost lost it. His hands moved up going towards her perfect breasts…that was until she shook her head and pushed his hands away.

She closed her eyes, "I can't do this, not until we find Stefan. I'm sorry."

He touched her cheek softly and drawled, "Didn't stop us before."

Her eyebrows arched angrily and she glared at him, "It wasn't right and you know it Damon."

Elena pushed his hand away entirely and stood up. She walked over to the book and he didn't even try and follow her. He watched the flames flicker and realized what was the point? They were back to square one it seemed.

They sat quietly for a little while and only the crackling of the fire, the turning of the pages of the book, and the storm outside made sound. He realized the toll all of this was taking on him, physically and emotionally.

He was just so damn tired.

All he wanted was to be with her, but maybe she was right. He needed to help her find Stefan; he owed his little brother more than he could ever admit. Stefan had sacrificed everything to help them all, especially him, and instead of making puppy-dog-eyes all day, everyday at Elena, he needed to get his ass in gear.

The whole situation was spiraling out of control and he needed to find some damn answers; some sort of direction.

He _wanted_ to find his brother.

Finally he broke the silence, "Find anything of importance?"

"Actually yes, you might want to come look at this."

At the moment he didn't want to in the slightest, but she had almost lost her life finding that stupid thing, so he needed to for her.

Damon got up and walked over to her. He leaned lower so he could read the pages and tried to ignore that beautiful, alluring scent of hers, "What am I looking at?" _Besides Elena...always Elena. _He almost kicked himself in the ass for turning into such a sap.

Seriously when had that happened?

But then she straightened and he could see her lips turn in a smile, "Answers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry readers! I know it's been a couple of days, but things are getting busy again. Also, a few days ago my computer was hit with a virus and nearly erased everything. I had to re-write this chapter and it's definitely shorter than what I had before; I'm sorry about that, but it's the best I can do right now. I promise the next one will be long. <strong>

**Not going to lie - wish this would happen in the series! Especially the thought of Damon and Elena all alone with one another :) **

**You all are so funny about the ring. I loved the "Lord of the Rings" comments. The power of the ring! Crazy. It's just another element of power belonging to the witches, but more importantly is the book they found. It's going to be an old, very old in fact, book about pretty much everything, especially on Klaus. He thought he was so smart in hiding and "making up" things in ancient books, but the witches are smart. So we may see Stefan soon, and believe me, I hope it's sooner rather than later because I want to have Elena see the change in him so she can be with Stefan. (By the way, someone said to do Stefan's POV, but this is mostly just Delena POV - but that's why I like 3rd person, because if I decide to throw him in, which never say never I may, than I'll be able to and the story will still flow.) But I'm making this a slow ache for you all (Delena) -sorry Charlies ;) You'll appreciate it in the end. God they're hot aren't they? **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review lots & lots! xo. **


	9. Vulnerable

**Vulnerable**

* * *

><p>"So Bonnie had never mentioned this book before?" Damon asked as he turned the wood in the fireplace to keep it burning bright.<p>

Elena shook her head as she continued to look at the book, "Then again, she didn't know she was a witch until a year ago. She can't know _everything_."

"Well _I _know everything, and I've only been a vampire for what…a century or so."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. There was too much to go over, too much she didn't understand. But as long as she and Damon were stuck in this cold manor, she was going to find some answers out.

Damon stood by the fireplace and mumbled, "So is our little crew going to be researching like we have to apparently all night long."

"Come on Damon, this is important. I want to know where Klaus might have gone and what is going on with Jeremy if we can."

"Well let me sum it up for you Elena: Klaus is most likely in Europe soaking up the sun and Stefan is probably fetching his snack for the day. Jeremy, if anything actually is happening and he's not back on drugs, then he's probably just craving attention and will try out for the Sixth Sense sequel."

Elena glared at him, "Seriously Damon?"

He turned to look at her and his smile was slow, sexy, "Not even a smirk out of you? Wow, I'm losing my touch."

"That's because what you are saying, isn't helping the situation at all."

Damon groaned and his head fell back, "You are such a buzz kill Elena. We are stuck in this mansion and all you want to do is study. I have never even seen you do your homework, so what's the sudden hurry to become an A plus student?"

"I want to help out the people I love, I thought you'd understand that," Elena muttered as she turned the pages. She knew he was joking with her, but she wanted to have a _real _conversation with him. Not knowing what to do anymore was making her panic.

She hadn't even heard him come across the room, but the next thing she realized was that he was sitting next to her, "Listen I'm sorry. Just was attempting to make you smile—I love seeing your face light up when you do. But I get it though, this is important. What can I do?"

Elena looked over at him and her heart swelled. She hated that she had pushed him away earlier, but she couldn't help it. Elena was used to being strong, but she didn't feel that way anymore. She felt vulnerable.

Sighing, she sat back against the couch, "I don't even know. There might be a spell to help Jeremy if what he is seeing really is the dead. But we don't even know if what he's seeing is actually happening. I mean, it only happened once…well that he told us." She paused and looked up at the ceiling, "And I honestly don't even know where to start with Stefan. He doesn't want to be found I'm guessing; even if he does, Klaus won't let him. I just don't want him to be hurting…" Elena let her sentence drift because she couldn't go on. She felt lost.

As if Damon could read her mind, he grabbed her hand tightly, "I know it seems impossible Elena, but we will find him."

Her eyes met his blue pale eyes and she swallowed. God she really was falling so hard for him, but these feelings were confusing her. Could Stefan really mean that little?

_It's okay to love them both…I did. _

But part of her felt numb and she wanted to feel something, anything. And the only time she ever did was with him.

"Tell me something about you, something I don't know Damon."

His eyes widened and for a moment he looked nonplussed, "Why? Thought you wanted to find out _answers._"

"Because I've only known you for a year and you've been alive for…well, a really long time. Just interested and I need a break from trying to decode this book. Plus, you said it yourself: Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy aren't even here… so we might as well wait to find out these answers."

Damon laughed, "Well there you go—the fun Elena is back!"

She joined in and shook her head, "Come on, and tell me."

"Alright let me think," Damon replied pursing his lips, "Ah. Okay, my favorite color is black."

Elena pushed him slightly with her hand, "You are so lame. Everyone knows your favorite color is obviously black. I think that's the only color you own."

"I own a pink shirt in that closet; surprise-surprise right?"

She covered her mouth and did a mock-shock, "_You? _Owning pink. I think the world has really seen its downfall now."

"Well there you go," Damon replied with a sensual smirk, "you got a fact about me. Now should we strip the clothes and get down to the poker and alcohol?"

Elena didn't laugh though. She had been serious with her question and she pressed on, "I want to know something real about you, deep if you can open up to me in that way."

He stopped smiling and looked at her in a different way, "You are the only person I feel like I can really open up to Elena, so that's not the problem."

"Then what's the problem?"

Damon closed his eyes, "The problem is, the more I let you in…the more vulnerable I feel." He sighed and opened his beautiful eyes to look at her, "I want you to know everything about me, but you do shut the door in my face quite a bit."

Her lips tightened because she knew he was being honest and with that honesty was revealed the truth, "I'm sorry about that. I don't mean to be that way Damon. I do care about you, you know that…but I'm afraid to feel vulnerable as well."

"You shouldn't, I would never hurt you Elena." Then he paused like he knew he was avoiding the question, or that he wanted to lighten the room up, "Okay something about me, well I don't know if you knew this, because not sure what Stefan has told you of our past, but I was very close with our mother whereas he was closer with our father Giuseppe."

Elena smiled, "He hardly ever talks about your mother." She paused and frowned a little, "I realized I don't even know what was her name was?"

"Arianna Salvatore," Damon replied in a small voice. She could tell it was painful for him to talk about her but she wanted to know more about his history.

"What a beautiful name."

He nodded and gazed at the fire, even though she knew he wasn't thinking about the flames.

"Can you tell me more about her? If not, that's alright, I understand. I know what it's like to lose your parents…"

He looked at her and grabbed her hand, "I know you do. I'm sorry for that." Damon sighed, "I don't mind talking of her, but it's just hard sometimes. She was very beautiful, like the Italian women usually are. It wasn't just her looks that made her unique and special though, it was her _heart_." He squeezed her hand and looked deep into her eyes, which of course made her shiver slightly. "You remind me of her, and maybe that's why I feel the way I do about you."

Elena knew she was blushing; she didn't say anything but looked down quickly. He always had a way with his words…

"She softened my father's authoritive nature up extremely so, but when she died I think his heart died with her."

Now it was Elena's turn to squeeze Damon's hand; she wanted to give him comfort…love.

She didn't want to ask the question, but she had always been curious, "Do you mind telling me how she died?"

Damon bit his lip for a moment and she could tell his eyes were a little bit too shiny, "She ah, died when we were younger. After giving childbirth to Stefan, her body was weakened a lot. Back then they didn't have the medicine they do now, as you probably already know. She got a type of virus after that and although it didn't take her life, it did take a part of her. Mother was practically sick for half of my childhood growing up…there was no way to cure that type of sickness. Her health just kept deteriorating until it finally took her life; took her away completely."

Elena felt the tears well up in her eyes and she tried to hide her emotions. She never knew this and hearing Damon's rough low voice tell the tale, she knew it was one of his most painful memories. It made her understand him a little better.

Damon sniffed slightly and removed his hand from hers, "I think that's why Stefan and I always had a harder time with one another growing up. I somewhat resented him after even though it wasn't his fault. But my father loved him so much and looked at me like some disappointment just because I spoke my mind."

"You aren't afraid to do that," Elena added with a weak smile.

He looked at her and returned the smile, "Damn right I'm not. I do get that from my mother. She was compassionate, but she wasn't weak. She was a strong and brave woman…and she didn't deserve the type of fate she was dealt with."

Elena nodded and understood completely even though her parents had always treated her and Stefan with the same amount of love.

Damon continued speaking, "Living with my father most likely wasn't easy—he was a difficult man. Even though he loved her and did soften up a bit, he still was out for the hunt. He knew about vampires pretty much forever, and he was always on some quest. He tried to ignore that fascination so he could focus on her, but after she died it consumed him. Father looked at that type of evil as something unnatural and something that didn't deserve a place in the environment, the society."

"I think your father was ignorant because he didn't know about vampires even though he claimed to have an understanding about them."

He nodded, "Exactly. Stefan tried to reason with him after we were in transition, but it was no use…his children had died like his wife had. There was no coming back from that."

"Stefan killed your father didn't he?"

"Yes Elena, but I don't blame him for that even though it ripped Stefan apart." Damon somewhat shuddered. "Our father had died to me a long time before that—truthfully, he had died when we had buried our mother."

She knew the next question would be awkward, but for some reason she wanted to know, "When exactly did you fall in love with Katherine?"

His eyes shot up to hers and he seemed nonplussed for a moment. What he looked like was uncomfortable and it was a rare trait to see in his emotions.

When he didn't answer she stated solemnly, "I'm just trying to understand why both you and Stefan felt the way you did about her. She's just so manipulative…and you're both so much better than that."

Damon somewhat groaned which proved how uncomfortable he was, but he was no longer holding back from her. If anything, all the barriers were down and he was letting her in completely like she should have for him. "Katherine Pierce, where to start eh? She for one was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, up until this point that is…" His sentence staggered and he looked up at Elena.

"So it was all about looks?"

He laughed, "No, it wasn't. But it was a big part of it. I am a man after all, even though I'm not human. Back then, I was solely a human man; that urge was quite strong." Then he grew grave, "She just had a way about her—I'd never seen it before. But I think a part of her reminded me of my mother as well. She was so outspoken and witty…it was refreshing and different from any other women in Mystic Falls at that time."

Elena nodded but grew quiet; for some reason hearing that Katherine reminded him also about his mother aggravated her. She hated feeling…jealously, but she was in fact jealous.

"What did I say?" Damon asked raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Nothing," Elena replied. "I guess I just still don't know how you didn't see through her."

He smiled slightly, "Elena, I know now that I wasn't in love with her. I thought what I felt for Katherine was in fact real at the time. But now I know she was compelling me; that was something I didn't know until what...months ago. I thought she truly loved me as well. But it was all part of the lie."

"She was in love with you. You heard her when she brought you the cure, which that act in itself should've proved it to you."

He shook his head, "It was the first selfless act I've seen her do, but then again I did help her out: tit-for-tat. Overall it still doesn't change anything because I don't believe she truly loved me. I think she was trying to get under your skin."

Elena exhaled and hated to admit to herself that she was relieved, "So you weren't in love with her?"

"No, it was purely attraction and lust. There wasn't anything about love that came out of what I felt for her. It wasn't real."

Elena bit her lip and wondered when the first time he felt love was.

Damon moved closer to Elena and leaned in towards her. His eyes drew her stare in as if they were hypnotizing her. A chill ran down her spine and she gasped. Damon grabbed her chin lightly and whispered, "I didn't know what love truly was until I met you."

Her heart felt as if it were about to explode and she knew that everything had changed in that instant. Of course she knew he had loved her, but the way he said it was different. All sorts of walls had come crashing down between them, and even though she felt more vulnerable than she had ever felt before, she wanted to invite this feeling in. Completely.

She knew in that moment she really was falling in love with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>As Elena stared back at him, he could've sworn something in her changed but he couldn't put a name on what it was entirely.<p>

She seemed like she was on the verge of saying something that she couldn't quite manage to let out.

He would've never thought that telling her about his mother would make him fall even more in love with her, but it had. Damon trusted her completely and he wanted her to know his past. Everything, even the darker parts that he wasn't proud of. Back then, he hadn't cared, or at least acted like he had cared. But he still remembered every person that he took away from this life.

Sitting with her now, he wished he could change that about him. He was a murderer and Elena deserved so much better than that. But he had meant what he had said to her that if he hadn't taken this path, he wouldn't have met her.

He might not be able to undo what was already done, but he could be that better man that she always had faith in him being.

And he didn't want to do it just for her; he wanted to do it for himself, for his soul. She made him _want _to be better. To _do _better. It was truly a blessing in itself. Just knowing her made that type of humanity re-enter his life that he had so desperately craved to have.

He was willing to talk to her for hours upon hours about everything if it meant she would stay with him a little longer.

When she didn't say anything, Damon's hand moved over towards her and stroked her soft, flawless cheek, "I thought we were past evasiveness you and I."

Elena looked at him, "It's getting harder and harder to be around you."

Damon frowned, "Why?"

"Because of how you make me feel…These feelings I have for you Damon, they keep growing. I can't stop them," Elena admitted.

Her eyes dropped and he knew she was embarrassed but he was still registering what she said to him. "That's because they aren't meant to be stopped Elena."

"I know that…but I keep fighting it."

Damon scrunched his eyes as he appraised her lovely features, "Don't fight the inevitable."

What did this mean? He wasn't going to push her, not at all; even though he was dying to be with her in this instant.

Elena's beautiful brown eyes looked up at him after a moment and she breathed deeply, "Damon I want…"

When her words drifted off, he eagerly persisted, "Want what?"

"You."

He didn't know who moved first, but the next thing he did know was that they were kissing. It was even more passionate that before, which he didn't know was physically possible but evidently it was.

Damon grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of his laps so she was straddling him.

"I want this so bad Elena," Damon moaned against her lips as she grinded herself into him. The taste of her was unlike anything he'd ever had.

Elena didn't answer verbally, instead she grabbed his neck tightly and her fingers pierced their way into his neck, practically biting in.

He shuddered and his tongue was then dueling hers and the taste of her was overwhelming.

She was so sweet, beyond sweet. Elena was delicious in every way imaginable.

Damon knew things were about to get carried away, but Elena wasn't making any move to stop this time. He was right, things _had _changed. Elena had been just as vulnerable as he had, but she was knocking down all sorts of barriers she had created for herself because he had let his down in front of her.

He wanted to show her the real him and he had. And now she was showing him exactly what she wanted, what she needed.

Slowly but surely, Damon's hands started moving Elena's shirt up and he was pleased beyond belief that she didn't push them away this time around.

As he pulled her shirt up, he marveled at the beauty that was Elena Gilbert. Her olive skin was so soft and it was glazed with perfection.

Her breasts weren't small, but they weren't something you'd see on a plastic Barbie doll either. They were just right. She was natural and there was something about that, about her, that was so pure.

They were enough to make him harden instantly in his tight pants.

He bent down to kiss her neck, and his tongue escaped his mouth so he could taste her. He had to.

As he licked down her throat she shuddered and grabbed onto him tighter, and wasn't that just perfect.

Damon's lips moved lower and lower down her chest and he was half in shock that this was actually happening. Fate wasn't always easy, but apparently it got things done right. This was meant to be.

* * *

><p>Elena's body was on fire. There was no other explanation she could come up with to explain how she felt in the moment.<p>

Her brain had hotwired and shut off completely; she let herself feel what Damon was doing to her and it was overwhelming to the point where she thought she'd faint.

As he licked down her chest she sighed deeply and he stopped to her discouragement, "Do you want me to stop Elena? Because I will."

"Never stop touching me," Elena breathed out breathlessly and it sounded dramatic, but the moment was. She didn't want to go all the way with him just yet, but whatever would happen would happen. And she wasn't going to stop it. Not anymore.

Damon smiled that heart-wrenching, over-the-top, sexy smile of his and she knew she needed more of him.

Her hands frantically went down to the buttons of his shirt and she started undoing him. The deep moan in his throat was one of male satisfaction and desperation.

As their bare skin grazed onto one another, Elena shuddered but not from the cold. She saw Damon's eyes rolled back and he bit his lip which turned her on even more. She had to get in some way somehow.

Elena bent down and licked over his closed lips; the taste of him was something she'd never forget…hell something she didn't want to forget.

Lost in the heat and a growing restlessness, she didn't even notice that his hands had tightened on her thighs and were moving up.

As she tensed up, he drew back slightly and peered into her eyes, "Will you let me go a little farther? I'll stop anytime you want me to; you are in control Elena…"

She could see the gaze in his glassy eyes and she wanted to keep going, but she didn't want to go too far. Elena knew she was being ridiculous, because come on, she was making out with Damon Salvatore—someone who she was falling in love with.

But there was that voice still in the back of her head telling her to take it slow, mentioning Stefan's name, and comparing her to Katherine.

More importantly though, she wanted it to be special. Memorable.

Damon's smile was timid, "Never mind, it's okay."

But to hell with that; a person could only battle with themselves so much and she was out of that strength.

Elena took charge and bent down again but this time towards his neck and sucked without being gentle about it. There would be time to savor the moment later; right now her emotions were taking over and it was the rough attraction exploding.

The building up had finally taken its toll on the two of them and the heat of the moment was pure passion, but she could still tell this was making her more and more vulnerable.

_He had utter control of her without knowing it_ she thought.

Damon hissed and his grip moved up to her hips and she felt him jerk under her; it was enough to get her blood boiling.

Her tongue escaped her lips as she licked up his throat now and slightly let her teeth graze on his soft skin. Now he moaned and it was almost a growl at the back of his throat.

Then as quickly as he had pulled her on top of his lap, she was now on bottom and he was lying on top of her on the couch.

His lips moved from her lips, down her neck, across her collarbone and found her breast.

She couldn't deny that she wasn't nervous, but at that moment the sensations were clouding the fear that was undeniable.

He was now kissing the way up her breast and she felt overwhelmed in a really good way. Damon had a way about him that made her feel alive. Stefan had never made her feel this way. She always had felt like their love was on the breach of feeling between teen love and something she was supposed to feel because of how great he was.

Damon was dark, vivacious, and erotic as hell. He had a way of making her feel this type of sexual lusting that she all but craved.

"Damon…" Elena couldn't help but moan his name; she wanted him to know what he was doing to her.

His hands tightened on her hip and he pulled her closer towards him. She could feel his hardening length and she arched involuntary.

They started rubbing against one another and they were both breathing rapidly and roughly. There was no stopping it.

Her heart was slamming against her chest and she felt like she was about to see stars if they continued any longer.

He slightly bit her again without drawing blood and she held his head into place.

"Do it," Elena breathed out.

She felt his fangs pierce the sensitive skin and she shook with satisfaction. Elena was on a wave of pleasure and she never wanted it to end.

Damon started to move his hand lower and lower and she could help but wrap her legs around his waist tightly. It was clearly the right thing to do: Damon went wild. His languorous stroke against her throat which was lapping up the bite almost sent her off the edge when she heard an annoying ring.

They both paused and looked at one another. Finally Damon shook his head and went closer to her ear, "just ignore it okay?" He kissed the soft skin behind her ear and nipped at it. Tantalizing teasing that was making her melt in the palm of his hand.

Unfortunately the phone kept going off. Elena sighed and pushed him up a little, "Damon it could be important."

He looked into her eyes in a dreamlike stare, "Nothing is as important as this is." Pushing her hair back, he started leaning in towards her again but she held him off.

She smiled softly, "_Answer_ it."

"Only if we can continue this for the rest of… I don't know, our lifetime."

Elena didn't answer but looked over at the phone.

Damon groaned and cursed as he jumped up to get his phone. He looked down at it and rolled his eyes, "What Ric? Now isn't the best time."

He paused and looked over at Elena raising his eyebrow. The hunger in his eyes had all but evaporated. It was sad to see that kind of loss. Then he nodded to no one, "Alright, the storm is dying down…we'll head back now. Okay, see you soon."

Ending the call he sat there and didn't move a muscle.

Elena grabbed her shirt and covered herself feeling disappointed because as much as what he said was a vow that she didn't know what to make of it, she still started picturing them together for the long run. It felt right…but still she asked, "What's going on?"

His eyes met hers and he stated in a calm, but straining manner, "I think we found a way to find Stefan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go everyone: I have changed to M rating and you have the first of a long run of Delena loving. I thought it was definitely time..and I'm sorry I made you wait so long. Most of you like what I've done with it, but some I don't think understand. And that's okay; everyone is entitled to have their own opinion and I truly respect that. I am trying to keep these characters realistic to how they are on the show, but it can be difficult. I truly think Elena is beating herself about it, but she is accepting what she is feeling now. But yes, they might be finding Stefan so that could rock the boat. But the balance has already tipped and Elena can't go back from the falling. She is in love with Damon...too. <strong>

**Something about this chapter. A lot of the Salvatore's history I looked up. Of course that's not their mother's name, but I looked and looked and couldn't find it. So I looked up Italian names and thought that was appropriate. I read that their mother was weakened by having Stefan and that she died when they were a little bit older for reasons they don't really mention. It was a known fact that Damon was close to his mother and not so much his father as we all saw. I hope I did that little background justice and we will be learning even more about his character. He is a good person I believe, well vampire, and I think he has been really misunderstood and by killing others he was almost trying to "act" evil even though that's not him. **

**Now for the rating M, as you can see I'm spicing things up a lot. To be honest, this wasn't anything yet. I am planning on getting a lot more descriptive so don't you worry, but not over the top to the point that it's not realistic anymore. I am not going to have the characters start swearing up a storm and basically having sex every two seconds (even though we need some steamy Delena scenes it's true). Things will happen how they are supposed to and I hope you will support me with it. **

**Please please please review. Didn't get as many last time and I really want to know what you think. And I've said it before, it really inspires me to write faster! xo. **


	10. Secrets

**Secrets**

* * *

><p>Damon was annoyed by the time they had gotten back to the boarding house. The weather had cleared up but that had annoyed him further.<p>

He had wanted to stay in that abandoned mansion with Elena for an eternity and it wouldn't have been long enough.

Count on Alaric to ruin a damn good moment they were having. No…better than good, it was explosive.

As he had driven them back, the urge to grab Elena and have him straddle his legs while he was driving was so tempting, that he had clenched his hands so tightly on the steering wheel that it had left a dent.

The drive had been quiet—which made things worse as well. All he could do is replay over and over what she tasted like and he kept looking at her legs wondering what her sweet center would taste like.

Elena had been too "busy" reading the book of magic, which he presumed was called the Adva Book of Wizards and Witches…

Dammit.

But this wasn't any ordinary, wait-till-later, type of news. It involved finding Stefan…not that he truly cared at the moment.

Pretty much the whole crew was there including the werewolf who Damon supposed thought he was in the group now for some strange reason. Most likely Vampire Barbie's fascination with him.

Talk about a Romeo and Juliet type of love—full moon and he takes one snap at her and there you go. Death.

They were all sitting in the living room and Damon smirked, "Who invited all of you into _my_ house?"

Elena shook her head as she walked in front of them, "I did. Which speaking of, we need to fix that again...apparently anyone can come in now."

"Clearly," Damon said quietly. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave you this house…" Of course he didn't mean that, he wanted her to have anything of his, which included himself. But he liked teasing her...it was his way of flirting.

Glaring at him, Elena shook her head, "I meant Katherine."

"Yes," Bonnie cut in, "I'll fix that don't worry Elena. It's on my to-do list."

She rolled her eyes and went over to the group, "So what's going on? How do you know where to find Stefan?"

Bonnie stood up, "It somewhat came to me as I was sleeping and I think it had to do with the witches—" She stopped talking as she saw the book in Elena's grasp, "What is that?"

Elena almost laughed without humor as Damon could only imagine her replaying in her head how the ring almost drowned her. "It's a spell book that I found when we were in the manor."

The witch walked over, "May I?"

"Of course," Elena retorted as she handed her friend the book.

"Wow, it's so heavy. Never felt one that weighed this much," Bonnie breathed out as she walked over to the desk examining the book.

Elena looked back and Damon and muttered, "You've no idea…"

Damon smirked back at her, but the truth was it wasn't funny—he'd almost lost her…

"Elena, this could really help us a lot!"

"I hope so; I tried to make sense of it…but it's so cryptic that it was hard to decipher."

Bonnie nodded, "Well that makes sense. I mean, this book is over a century old—I've honestly never seen anything like it."

Damon rolled his eyes remembering how these "people" ruined his alone time with Elena that he was enjoying far much better than standing around goggling at some old book. "That's all fine and dandy, but let's not forget the real reason you all called us here witch. How can you help find Stefan?"

The witch looked up and narrowed her eyes, "Alright. I think if we all work together in a type of location circle, we can put _all _of our energy together to perhaps find the actual location he's being held."

Laughing Damon shook his head, "You've got to be kidding." Elena looked over at him and glared. He ignored her. "You're the high and mighty witch and you want _our _energy. This is something I could've thought about in my drunken stupor."

"You're such an ass," Caroline groaned.

"And you're such a vampire Barbie who should be working the corner a few nights a week."

Caroline stood up so quickly, but the stupid werewolf boy intervened, "Come on you two, stop. We're trying to find Stefan."

"Oh, and all the sudden you care about vampires? Last I checked you had your wolf friends practically torture Caroline."

Elena walked over to him and placed her soft hand on his bicep, "This isn't helping Damon."

He looked down at her and knew she was the only one who could tame his inner monster; he didn't understand why he was being such an ass—but part of him had to admit the thought of Stefan being back with Elena gave him an itch that made him want to throw someone out the window.

Staring into her eyes, a part of him melted as usual, "Sorry." He looked over at Bonnie, "Sorry witch, I know you are just trying to help. Just don't want to lose anyone else trying to find him is all." A lot of that was in fact the truth, but it did run deeper than that…not that he was about to admit that to the group.

"No one else wants that either Damon," Alaric finally replied making his presence known to the group.

Damon nodded in a quick motion and Bonnie smiled, "I'll do everything in my power to secure everyone's safety. I want to look in this book a little bit before moving forward with my idea just to make sure. Is that alright?"

Everyone agreed and Bonnie sat down and began to look through the book. It was like Christmas to her—Damon could tell.

"I need a drink," Damon muttered as he walked into the formal living room.

As he sat there pouring his drink, he remembered what it felt like to have Elena straddling him. Her tongue exploring in his mouth…her sweet smell of lust. She was incredible and he'd never had anything like her. The thought of making love to her was so strong, that his grip on the glass shattered it.

"Damn," he sighed looking at the fresh cuts on his hand.

"You know there is a way of taking drinking seriously and a way of just being a fool."

Damon looked over at Alaric who was looking at the shattered glass, "Save it Ric."

"Hey just saying, you're running a tight load right now. What's going on?"

He shrugged as he walked over to get another glass, ignoring the shards on the floor.

Alaric snorted, "I know you better than that to trust that nothing is wrong. Spill, and not your drink again."

Damon laughed, "Oh you're a pain in my ass."

"Everyone needs a calling in life," Alaric retorted as he grabbed a class of his own and poured himself some B. "Now talk."

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Damon replied rolling his eyes and starting at his friend. "I'm just worried that this suicide mission won't work. Stefan might not want to be found, yet no one is looking at that possibility."

Alaric shrugged, "Because people are trying to be optimistic Damon; why don't you try it out sometime, might be good for you?"

Damon glared and thought of Elena and once again being a target at Klaus' hand, "I won't lose anyone else. I just won't."

"We won't," Alaric said as he took a small sip. "Bonnie knows what she's doing, I know it. Plus it's just a location spell; it's not going to take us to him or anything."

"Still…" Damon replied so quietly he wasn't sure Alaric heard him.

They were silent for a minute and then Alaric broke the silence, "What happened between you and Elena at the manor?"

Damon's attention quickly shifted, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid Damon. I know something happened; something has been happening ever since you've met her…well that I've seen anyway."

This wasn't a conversation he really wanted to have right now—not ever in fact, even with his best friend. "She's just a friend." The words were a lie but he didn't know how far he wanted to go with this.

"Bullshit Damon, want to try that again?"

Damon was in front of his body before he could blink, "Back off Ric."

"The hell with you," Alaric muttered almost angrily as he took a sip right in front of Damon's face. "I know you better than you think I do. But have you thought what this means?"

_Thought about what? _That Damon loved Elena more than anything in this world? That all he wanted was her? That he wanted to make love with her for a century and it wouldn't be long enough?

Alaric's face softened a bit, "Look man, I know you love her. I think everyone knows—you can't help what you feel."

"So why are you riding my ass about it?" Damon growled out.

"Because it's killing you…"

Damon stiffened and strained as he lifted up his hand to down what was left in his glass. Finally he broke the tension with a knife, "Of course I've thought about what it means. Stefan knew how I felt and I tried to back off. Even Andie was my _distraction. _But all I want is her and I know it's selfish, but I'm a selfish creature."

"You aren't selfish Damon," Alaric answered. "It amazes me that you don't believe you deserve to be happy as well. You've changed a lot since I first met you."

Damon snickered, "You mean when you wanted to go all vampire hunter on my ass?"

Alaric laughed but nodded, "Well yes actually. I pretty much loathed you, but you're actually growing on me."

"Well I'm not into friendly sleepovers and painting nails," Damon said raising an eyebrow, but admitted, "But I do feel the same."

Alaric smiled and Damon cut in, "However, if you go around sharing that little tid-bit, I'll bite your God damn throat out. Savvy?"

"Agreed," his friend replied with a loud laugh. "Now what are you going to do about your brother's girlfriend?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Where is Damon Ric?" When there was no answer, Damon continued, "Exactly, which means I'm responsible for Elena's well-being. And let's not forget that she feels something for me too. I almost died from that damn werewolf in there, and Elena saved my life."

"But I thought Katherine brought the—"

Impatiently, Damon interrupted, "Well yes, I meant a different figure of speech Ric, keep up now. Katherine may have brought that 'cure', but it was Elena's love that saved me…and that changed things."

Alaric nodded and looked at Damon with a certain clarity he didn't have before, "Want to know the truth? I always thought you two belonged together—it just made sense. She makes you the better man and well in the scheme of things, that means something."

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting with Bonnie looking down at the Adva book trying to ignore Caroline flirting with Tyler incessantly.<p>

Bonnie nudged her with a smirk and they both shook their heads.

Elena, after some more time, realized that Jeremy had left the room in a start. "Where did Jer go?"

Bonnie looked up and around the room, "I'm not sure."

Standing up, Elena quickly replied, "I'm going to make sure he's alright."

Her friend nodded and went back to looking at the book; she was utterly consumed in the thing which meant something positive for everyone.

Elena walked down the hallway calling out to her brother; there was no answer.

She saw the door to the basement was open and decided to go down there even though it always gave her the creeps.

As she walked down the stairs, she felt the hairs rise on the back of her arms and she remembered saving Elijah; it was too bad that he failed them in the end. She was so sure they could trust him…she'd been wrong.

Walking around, she couldn't spot Jeremy, until she heard her brother talking to someone. Frowning, she walked into the room where they kept the blood bags.

"Jer?" No answer, but it was indeed him and he was talking quietly to someone. Now Elena was even more frightened.

As she walked into the room, she saw Jeremy grabbing blood bags and putting them on the floor, "If I give you this you need to back off alright? You are making me go crazy…I can't keep hiding this from everyone."

"Hiding what Jer?" Elena asked curiously.

Jeremy quickly tensed up and turned around slowly, "What are you doing? Following me…should've known."

"Jer stop it, what's going on?"

He looked at her in a way that made her sense that Jeremy wasn't the only person in this room; he wasn't even all the way there. "Nothing."

Elena snorted, "Clearly." She pointed towards the blood bags, "Would you like to explain why you are getting blood bags out?"

Finally he sighed, "Fine, I'm feeding them."

Frowning, Elena felt her own body tense, "Feeding _who?"_

Her brother didn't answer her at first, and then he muttered, "Vicki and Anna."

* * *

><p>"How long?"<p>

Elena and Jeremy were now sitting in the room with the blood bags still on the floor. She needed to talk to her brother because this situation wasn't alright; _he _wasn't alright.

Jeremy looked down at his clenched hands which had gone white, as white as his face, "Since it first happened at our house."

Elena exhaled, "Why didn't you say anything Jer? To me? To Bonnie?"

"I couldn't," Jeremy replied shaking his head, "I wanted you all to think everything was fine. Didn't want Bonnie to feel worse than she already does. She would beat herself up about this when in fact she should be praised for bringing me back."

"Is that why you didn't want to go home?"

Jeremy nodded solemnly, "Yes. I don't want to be alone; it frightens me."

"You'll _never _be alone Jer, I swear on my life. We will all back you up on this and if it's what you need, than we can stay here a little bit longer okay?"

Jeremy smiled but it didn't reach his face. For a moment she remembered when they were kids and looking down at her brother when he was five years old after he broke his arm. She had held him and made sure he was okay; he was her responsibility and she needed to be there for him.

Even when finding out that they weren't actually brother and sister, but in fact cousins, it hadn't changed a thing. He would always be her little brother and that bond would never break.

But she didn't know how to help him through this. Sure support was needed, but it could only go so far. What Jeremy really needed was something she couldn't give him.

She put a comforting arm around her brother and felt her eyes fill with tears. Jeremy had been through enough and she didn't want the suffering to continue, "We have to tell Bonnie…"

"Tell her what?" Jeremy said as he moved away from Elena slightly. "That she ruined my life by bringing me back? That the balance was thrown and all hell is about to break loose?" He shook his head angrily, "I won't do that to her…I love her too much."

Elena gasped, "You love her?"

Now Jeremy looked at her right in the eye, "Yes, I do. I feel like I always have. I won't hurt her like this."

Elena didn't speak for a minute, but finally asked the question she'd been dying to know, "What do Anna and Vicki want Jer? What do they ask of you?"

He shuddered and looked at the blood bags, "They want me to help them…"

"With what?"

"Make them whole; I don't really know to be honest. They mostly just want their presence known. But what is mostly annoying is how they interfere with Bonnie and our relationship."

Elena frowned, "What do you mean interfere?"

Jeremy sighed and looked uncomfortable, "I think their jealous…the first time it happened Bonnie and me were making out and all the sudden they are just standing next to the bed staring at us. It was so unnerving that I ran into the bathroom. I washed my face and when I looked back in the mirror, they were standing directly behind me."

The fear rolled through Elena once more and she put a hand over her lips. Jeremy kept talking and she knew this was taking a toll on him, "I don't know what to do anymore. They appear at random times, but mostly to cause problems between Bonnie and me. I can't take it anymore, but I don't want to tell Bonnie." He paused slightly then looked over at her with a look of hope, "Do you think that new book you brought back to the house might have some way to get rid of them?"

Elena looked at her brother and grabbed his hand, "I bet so. I'll find out anything I can to help you okay?"

"Thanks Elena, knew I could count on you," he squeezed her hand back and then they heard a voice.

"What a blood drive party and I wasn't invited?"

They turned to see Damon with his cocky smile slapped on his face. Elena tried to ignore the hunger she instantly felt whenever she saw him, but it didn't work. The feelings she had for him took over any restraint she might have once had.

Damon did things to her body and she couldn't forget what it was like to straddle him at the abandoned manor and to feel his hard length press up towards where she desperately needed him to be.

She wanted him constantly and even now, when her poor younger brother was going through something that was scary and unnatural, all she could think about was hooking up with Damon.

_Wow, she was losing it. _

He looked at the two of them and kept talking, "Want to explain Gilbert why you're taking my blood?"

Jeremy looked at Elena and shook his head; he didn't want to involve Damon and Elena completely understood. She nodded and her brother stood up, "Sorry I'll put the blood back."

"Its fine leave it," Damon said nonchalantly, "I'm thirsty anyway."

Jeremy smiled at Elena before he left the room and Elena stood up.

As she watched her little brother leave, her heart dropped: how could she have not noticed that he was going through something huge? He had told them he was seeing dead people and they just pretty much put it to the side. He was suffering and she hadn't done a thing; hadn't noticed the way the circles had developed under his eyes, that every time she saw him, he was as white as a ghost. He was frightened and she had been thinking of herself.

Elena in that instant felt so horrible that she swayed.

Damon's expression quickly changed and he walked over to her, "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright." She didn't want to go in further detail because it wasn't her secret to tell. Elena bit her lip and felt her gaze become blurry. She didn't want to cry in front of Damon, but for some reason she needed his comfort.

"Can you talk to me?" Damon asked as he stroked her face softly. She tried to ignore the jolt of lust that was sent through her body but she shook her head. He frowned, "Why not?"

"I just can't right now," Elena replied looking down at her hands. It wasn't that she didn't want to let him in, she had pretty much gotten rid of that feeling of resistance, but she didn't know how to go about this. Not at all.

She felt his touch under her chin and he lifted her head up so he could gaze into her eyes, "One day you'll learn to trust me."

She frowned slightly, "I do trust you Damon, its just not really your business."

"Anything that concerns you is my business Elena."

Elena saw his look of clarity and love in his expression and it made her want him even though it definitely wasn't the time for it.

When she didn't reply he stated, "Can I at least do something for you? I want to help in any way I can."

She nodded and he rose an eyebrow if to say _well go ahead and ask I'll do anything for you, _but she didn't want to talk. Quickly, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips touched and he moaned softly.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her, and then she spoke, "I just want you to kiss me; that'll help."

Damon smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

When they put their lips together again, there was a certain hunger that wasn't there before. She wanted him so badly; so desperately. And the way he was responding, showed her he felt the same about her. His hands were tightly in her hair pulling him closer towards him and she could feel his arousal pushing towards her.

Her hands slid down his back and she felt him shudder and was answered with his tongue now in her mouth. She sucked on it and he growled pushing her roughly against the wall.

Elena's hands kept trailing down until she reached the small of his back. She pushed him towards her more so she could feel his hard length press into her even more.

Damon stopped kissing her and looked down at her, "Do you know what you do to me?"

Instead of answering, Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and she saw his eyes roll in the back of his head. He grabbed her butt and moved his hips so he probed against her. They pressed their bodies together tightly and the pleasure was growing.

Rocking back and forth, he held her up easy and she could imagine what it would feel like if they were naked: _his rough muscles pressing up against her, their bare skin rubbing back and forth, his hard thick arousal pressing into her core and taking her to a bliss she'd never known about. _

She felt herself respond to not only his touching, but of the mental note in her head and he growled as if he could sense the change in her.

He licked her throat and she felt his fangs stroke her skin. Elena held his head in place urging him to bite her remembering how he said he was thirsty.

"I don't want to take too much," he muttered hoarsely against her throat. "You do something to me; something that has never happened before and it's hard to have control when I'm with you..."

"I trust you," Elena replied back wanting his fangs in her skin.

The vow seemed to have turned him on even more and he pressed into her harder and felt his fangs pierce her soft skin.

The stinging pain only lasted a few seconds and what she felt now was pleasure, only pleasure.

She never wanted him to stop drinking; she wanted him to live off her…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry readers that it took so long to update! I'll try to update faster next time. Just get so busy sometimes that what you really want to do, comes last on your list of what needs to be done sadly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it didn't have as much Delena scenes as we all probably hoped there would be, but it will happen with time. This is their story afterall. Least Elena isn't pushing him away anymore, if anything, she's pulling him in even more. I really wanted us to have an understanding of what is going on with Jeremy (or begin to understand). Bonnie did something with the balance of life and she was warned there would be consequences - you'll have to keep reading to find out how serious that really is. Oh and can I just say I love the bromance between Alaric and Damon? :) <strong>

**R&R Please xoxo.**


	11. Visitor

**Visitor**

* * *

><p>All Damon wanted was Elena. All he could smell, feel, and taste was Elena.<p>

He was in utter bliss and he never wanted to come down.

But the problem arose that he wanted her so badly, that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop with her: having a lot of meanings.

Damon pulled away after he lapped up the bite mark and stared at her sleepy expression. She frowned slightly, "Why did you stop?"

"Because I want too much of you; it's dangerous and I won't risk hurting you."

Elena shook her head, "You won't."

Smiling slowly, he moved in closer and could hear her heart beat quicken. "Like I said, not risking it." He gazed at her luscious lips that took him so high of the ground and he stated, "I would however risk something else."

Her grasp on his shoulders became a little bit firmer and she bit that lip that he so badly wanted against his.

Their lips met and she moaned softly. Damon grabbed around her waist and wanted her to forget everything; forget Stefan, forget her brother's problems…just be here with him in this moment, right now.

His hands slid under her shirt the same moment her tongue slipped into his mouth.

Damon was accurately aware that her legs were still around his waist, and he pushed his arousal up against her a little harder.

Elena sighed next to his mouth and he could smell her own answering arousal to his body.

He smiled loving that Elena was most likely feeling the same things he was feeling. His hands slid under her shirt and slowly made their way up her smooth skin.

When he found her bra clasp he paused slightly almost laughing to himself because he had never been asked a girl if it was okay; what he wanted, he took. With Elena…? She'd always have a choice.

Her eyes met his and she said in a low voice, "Its okay—I want you."

In that moment he fell in love with her all over again.

He undid the snap quickly and pulled her bra, which was black to his utter delight, off completely.

Damon swallowed deeply and found he was a little nervous. This was Elena after all…and he was about to touch her, not nearly enough, but enough to make his heart swell.

She'd be perfect he knew she would, mainly because he had spent time after time staring at her over her shirt, imagining and fantasizing what she'd be like.

Her fingers grazed on the back of his neck and he closed eyes for a minute lavishing up her sweet soft gesture. She was so sweet and nothing like the sluts he'd been with before: Elena cared about herself and her body...she didn't just hand herself out on a platter and _that's _what made her so sexy.

He respected her above all else.

Slowly, but surely, he moved his hands around so he was now holding her breasts in his hand.

She wasn't huge, but she was perfect to him. "Elena…"

Elena closed her eyes and arched up against the wall. Her legs started sliding off his waist, and he quickly grabbed her butt with one hand. Instantly the feeling of their secrets pushing into one another was almost too much.

Damon bared his fangs and ripped right down the middle of her shirt, "Damon!" Elena gasped and he could hear a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Sorry, I'll buy you another shirt—" His words were lost as he stared at Elena's bare chest. "Oh God…"

Any control he may have had, disappeared in that moment and he quickly suckled on her beautiful chest.

"Damon!" Elena called out again, but this was purely arousal coming from her.

His tongue lavished her up and sucked her nipple into his mouth; he simply couldn't get enough of her and in that moment all he wanted to do was go down on her. He wanted to be in that private area that made a woman, a woman. He wanted to be around her scent and taste her within himself. But he knew once he started that, he'd never be able to stop.

Elena's fingers frantically worked his shirt, and it was off him in less than a second. He was pleased that she wanted him so badly. His body was hers and hers alone.

When their skin touched one another, they both gasped out loudly and Damon shuddered. All he wanted to do was have sex…right now.

And he never wanted to leave her core.

Now they were rubbing up one another more frantically and he had to have her—the control was completely gone. "Elena, I need you…"

He couldn't see her face because she was hugging him towards her, but his fingers grazed on top of her jeans.

His fingers were achingly away from where they wanted to be, but he wanted to tease her first.

One slid down slightly and he could feel her underwear. His finger slowly started to disappear under the material and Elena jerked. Her legs finally fell off his waist as if she no longer had the strength to hold them up.

As she moved to stand, his finger slid back out and he frowned. His lips found her breast again and he sucked, loving her tiny little moans coming from the back of her throat.

Slowly, he slid that same finger back down after he undid the button on her jeans.

When she didn't protest, he kept going. But this time he wanted to go more slowly to torture her in the best sort of way; even though it was torturing him as well. The rest of his hand went down her pants, but over her underwear.

They both moaned, and to his surprise, he moaned louder as his hand felt her panties were damp and her warm heat.

"Damon, I want you really bad," Elena sighed as she moved her hips to feel his fingers better.

He smiled and moved up towards her ear, "And you'll have me, in every shape and form. But I'm going to savor this moment because it's all I've wanted since I've known you."

Damon almost laughed when Elena let out a little whimper than sounded more like a whine. Oh she would have him alright.

He was going to take her every way there was: He wanted her to ride him so he saw Goddamn stars, wanted her slick, tight sex to grasp him firmly as he came. He wanted to take her from behind and stare at her beautiful back as she arched up for him. He wanted to do her standing up against the wall like they were standing right now. He wanted her to be beneath him so he could stare in her eyes and she would know how much he loved her. And most importantly he wanted to make love with her every second of every day for all eternity.

But they didn't have eternity did they? She would die someday, while he lived on forever.

There was no way. When she left this earth so would he.

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't believe what Damon was doing to her; she'd never felt this sort of sexual lust with Stefan…never. Of course she had felt love, but this went deeper than that.<p>

She also couldn't believe she was _letting _him do this to her. Yes, she wanted it, but every few minutes she'd have to pull back and roll over the tape in her head that she was hooking up with Damon Salvatore. He loved her and she had fallen in love with him, but when she thought about it…it was a little too fast.

But the moment he had taken her blood inside of him again, she felt herself falling victim to a type of pleasure she had never known existed.

Sadly reason did play into this and she wanted it to be special with Damon, not a half make-out where anyone could walk in. Also, she was nervous about Jeremy; he was seeing ghosts again and not just any ghosts: his ex-girlfriends. This would be anything but positive.

"Wait Damon," Elena quietly said as she pulled her head back. She realized for almost the first time that she was bare from the waist up, and the way Damon was working her, she'd soon be completely naked.

The lust in his eyes was vivid and almost made her lose her edge, but she didn't to be strong, "We should slow down a little bit…"

Damon nodded and stroked down her cheek, "Sorry, I just can't handle myself around you. You do something to me that I've never felt and it's actually torture not to be with you I so desperately want to be."

Elena agreed, but there was still business to attend to, "I know…I want it too, but I'm still confused to what all of this means and there is other things to worry about."

"Why worry about anything? You seem to be bagging another Salvatore brother." A voice said from the doorway. Elena _knew _that voice, because that voice was her own. Katherine was standing there with her usual bitchy expression. She raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think you'd literally move as fast as you did after I told you it was okay to love them both…but damn. You're more like me than I thought. Stefan who?" She started laughing and Elena covered herself quickly.

Elena was beyond embarrassed; this was exactly what she _didn't _want anyone to see, especially above all the others: Katherine.

Katherine would use this piece of information against her to get to Stefan—it was only a matter of time.

She was manipulative like that, and instantly Elena felt lower than she'd ever felt before.

Damon handed her his shirt and glared acidly towards Katherine, "Bitch what are you doing here?"

"Bitch, am I? If it weren't for me Mr. Salvatore you'd be long gone…and I highly doubt you'd be going into any sort of 'white light.'"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sure I would've been fine; for all you know, I'm God's best friend. I mean I am Damon Salvatore." Damon looked at Elena with apologetic eyes and then looked back at Katherine, "Seriously though, spill. Why are you back in Mystic Falls? Thought you'd be long gone by now after you royally screwed up everyone else's life."

She leaned up against the wall, inspecting her nails, "I just love my home-town way too much."

"This isn't even your hometown," Elena stated lamely.

Katherine looked up at her like she was nothing more than a bug on the sidewalk, "Oh really? I didn't know." She looked up at Damon and raised an eyebrow again, "Really, what do you two see in _her? _Oh I get it, sloppy seconds…_"_

Elena hadn't even registered what Katherine said before Damon had appeared in front of Katherine with his hands around her neck, "Convince me why I shouldn't snack your pretty little neck right this second."

Katherine didn't even seem concerned, her eyes crinkled with humor, "Please Damon, you could've killed me a million times, but wait, I'm still here. But I guess it's not too big of a shocker: you always were obsessed with me. Pathetic really."

In that moment Damon looked more like a vampire than Elena had ever seen him and she was reminded he was anything but a human, "You manipulative little slut, I swear to God…"

"Alright, alright," Katherine choked out and Elena could only guess Damon's grip had tightened. "I know Stefan's whereabouts."

"Where?" Elena breathed out instantly.

Damon looked over at her with what Elena could see was a hurt expression. However, as quickly as it appeared on his face, it was gone. "Yes, where Katherine? And do tell quickly before I kill you where you stand."

It took Katherine a minute to answer, but finally she said, "Europe of course, where else?"

He let go of her neck and Damon took a step back, "And how would you know this?"

Katherine laughed, "Come on, I'm a lot older than you Damon and a lot wiser. Where else would Klaus go but back to where it all started?"

"But why? What is his plan and why did he take Stefan?" Elena asked quickly.

"Are you sure you care?" Katherine asked once more.

Elena frowned at her and hated her even more in that instant, "Just answer me Katherine. Why else would you be here right now if it wasn't to give us information? Unless you are just trying to save your own ass again. Then please Damon, snap her skinny neck."

Damon looked at her and she could see the admirable look that was shining through his emotions. He loved it when she was witty.

Katherine shrugged and walked over to a blood bag which was still lying on the floor from Jeremy's incident with the so-called Ghosts of the Past. Damon gripped her hand tightly and grabbed the bag from her, "Seriously Katherine, this is getting old and you've overstayed your welcome once again. You aren't a house-guest, you are a vistor who shouldn't be here."

"Wow, you two seriously need to look up what fun is in the dictionary. Especially you Damon; I must say I'm rather disappointed in you. You're acting like Stefan…what happened to that wild animal you once were."

Damon sighed and she could see his smile, a smile that brightened up his entire face, "I've had a change of heart." He looked over at Elena and winked.

Elena tried to ignore the way her heartbeat quickened every time Damon even looked at her the way he did. She just liked that he only acted a certain way with her and no one else. It made him even more appealing; not that he had to try. His muscles were gleaming in the dim light and Elena swallowed quickly. She felt herself blush and peered down at the floor.

"Please, you're Damon Salvatore for Christ's sake. No woman could tame you," Katherine replied as she reclaimed the blood back out of his hand and ripped it open. "Not even Elena Gilbert."

"You're wrong; love changes a person and for the first time I'm actually _in love, _not obsessed with the idea like I was with you."

Elena wanted Damon even more; she thought she'd get over him saying that he loved her, but she couldn't. Each time was powerful and took her breath away.

Katherine was too busy to drink to reply and Elena felt herself growing even more impatient, "Well if you aren't going to even answer us, I'm going upstairs."

Now Katherine stopped drinking to only make Elena's life a little bit more difficult, "So everyone can see what a slut you've become by wearing Damon's clothes?"

Damon hit Katherine so hard in the chest she went flying and so did the blood out of the bag.

She now seemed pissed and flung him up against the wall, "Watch yourself Salvatore. I'm not a fresh new toy like Caroline Forbes is. I have centuries on you so don't you mess with me."

"What's going on?"

Elena sighed as she knew the whole gang would be coming downstairs.

Alaric frowned and looked back and forth between the three, "Um, would someone like to enlighten me and everyone else as to why Damon is once again naked, Elena's wearing Damon's clothes and the Queen of the Damned is back in town?"

* * *

><p>"I told you everything I know," Katherine told them as she paced back and forth around the room.<p>

Elena knew she was lying, but she was too embarrassed to be wearing Damon's shirt to say anything.

Everyone had stared at her and then Damon; he didn't seem like he had a care in the world. He left the room and returned a few minutes later in another black shirt.

"You didn't tell us anything," Caroline pointed out.

Katherine frowned at her, but Bonnie was the one who spoke up, "Seriously, I knew I should've put the barrier spell back up. I'm sorry Elena."

Elena gave her an _it's okay…_kind of look, and sighed.

Katherine leaned up against the couch and ruffled Jeremy's hair, "Klaus is going to take them back to his hometown so he can go about his plan, which no, I don't know what it entails at the moment and that's the honest to God truth. But I do know Stefan is with him and working as an accomplice or something."

"But Klaus is the oldest vampire in the world," Jeremy replied pushing Katherine's hand off of his head, "Why would he need someone to back him up?"

"Because you've never met _Stefan the Ripper_."

The words had come out and Elena still gasped; she couldn't help it. She had prayed that her dreams had been wrong, but it was now clear that it was a true message.

Damon was looking at her with a worried look and she felt her eyes fill up with tears, "How do you know he's a _ripper_?"

Katherine rolled her eyes for the millionth time and spoke to Elena as if she were a child, "Because _Elena_, I saw him drink the blood that Klaus gave him to save Damon's life. Even though it clearly wasn't worth it."

Damon blew her a kiss then flipped her off.

Elena was terrified Katherine would spill what she saw in the basement between she and Damon, but Katherine hadn't yet. But of course that didn't mean she wouldn't. That's what she wanted; she wanted everyone to be on their toes waiting for the unexpected.

"But you said he was drinking your blood a little bit each day though, right Elena?" Bonnie was looking over at her friend with a hopeful glance, even though it was pointless.

"It wasn't enough," Elena mumbled wanted to be invisible.

Alaric groaned and rubbed his chin, "What I don't get is how bad Stefan really is when he's the ripper? I just can't picture Stefan like that at all."

"You want to know how bad Stefan gets? As bad as it gets," Katherine answered in a matter-of-fact-tone. "Have you ever seen a horror movie, like the really bloody, sadistic films? Right up that alley."

"But he fixed it once," Elena said.

"Because of Lexie," Damon answered her with a sigh. She knew he was most likely regretting killing her in this instant. She could've been a good bet on saving Stefan. "And she's gone now..."

Caroline nodded, "Well just because Lexie is gone, doesn't mean we can't help him. Elena I bet you could talk some sense in him."

Katherine started laughing, like really belly-full-of-jelly laughing, "You'll don't get it do you?"

They all looked at her with annoyance and she stood up, "I've never seen Stefan like this and I was there when he was the amateur _Ripper_. I love Stefan, so of course I was watching over him throughout the years. I saw what he did and was proud of him…but this, what I saw in Alaric's apartment, well…I've never seen a vampire like that in my life."

Damon broke the silence and went over to pour himself another drink which was anything but a shock, "I've seen him before Katherine; yes it's bad, but not what you are saying. You're being dramatic as usual."

Katherine glared at him and walked over to him, "He feels nothing Damon. Stefan Salvatore is gone and I want the guy I love back."

"Please," Caroline laughed, "He doesn't love you, he loves Elena."

"Well if he only knew—"

Elena couldn't even speak for the unwavering horror, but Damon gave her a threatening look and interupted, "Shut it Katherine. How do we help Stefan?"

"I don't think we can."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked. She pointed to the Adva book, "I have in front of me one of the most powerful spell books ever created and you're saying there isn't a chance."

Katherine took a sip out of Damon's drink and made her way over to Bonnie, "Where did you get that?"

Bonnie looked over at Elena, but didn't say anything. Katherine followed her gaze and her eyes widened, "_You_?"

Elena nodded, "Yes _me_…I was hoping we would find a way to help Jeremy and Stefan."

"Help Jeremy how? He needs to get lucky with the ladies or something? After all, he is lacking in that area isn't he?"

Bonnie glared, "You really are a bitch aren't you?"

Katherine smiled, "Oh I'm sorry Sabrina, I'm just trying to lighten up the room."

Alaric stood up, "All you're doing Katherine, is wasting our time. Bonnie put the spell back up so we can kick this pre-historic bitch out of here."

Damon bellowed and Elena didn't think she'd ever seen him laugh so hard in her life. He put an arm around Alaric, "He's my best friend in case you were all wondering."

Katherine held up her hands, "Listen, maybe with this book we _can _locate Stefan with a spell; all I know is that he's in Europe with Klaus, up to something we'll most likely never know, and he's turned into one of the darkest creatures known to man."

"Klaus would never let us get to him would he?" Elena replied feeling uneasy.

Shaking her head, Katherine didn't meet Elena's contact, "No he wouldn't. Klaus is now a hybrid because of Elijah's sad attempt to kill his brother, which by the way is dead."

"Wait," Damon said, "Elijah's dead?"

"Yup," Katherine stated as she plopped on the couch, "Klaus staked him once again and told him he was taking him to their family. Which is how I know where they're going."

Jeremy sighed, "You know he could have been meaning he would be with his family in the afterlife because he is dead."

"No, you idiot," Katherine replied, "that's not what I meant. Really, we need to help Jeremy get some game."

"Alright listen," Bonnie intervened in a strong voice, "I'll do more research with this book and tomorrow we will do a locating spell. I need everyone here though; the more people, the more power."

Katherine nodded, "Sounds good—"

"Whoa, hold up," Damon replied putting both his hands up, "Who ever said you're staying in this house? I want you out. Yes you saved my life, tit-for-tat—now we're done Katherine."

Elena was thankful Damon was saying this, but for some reason Elena thought she might be a powerful ally…then again, it _was_ Katherine.

"Damon, I have information you need. You don't know Klaus like I do—I know his whereabouts." She paused and bit her lip. "Plus there is something else."

Damon frowned, "And that would be what exactly?"

She looked up at him and sighed, "I do think Klaus is trying to find me again."

_Definitely saving her own ass, _Elena recalled from her earlier memory in the cellar.

She wasn't surprised in the slightest that Damon started laughing, "Well I'd be happy to hand you right over to him."

"You don't get it…I need to stay away from him."

Elena glared over at Katherine, "And why should we help save your ass Katherine? You are the reason Jenna is dead."

That shut up everyone instantly and she could see Alaric stiffen painfully.

"Listen, I was saving myself, I didn't want it to be Jenna...but what else could I do? He 'compelled me' so I needed to do what was done. I thought this would be the last place he'd come back to."

"Not if he wants Damon," Caroline added after being quiet for the first time in her life.

"Come again Vampire Barbie?" Damon asked with an exasperated voice. He sat down next to Elena and she felt her heartbeat quicken especially when his fingers tugged on his shirt. Elena was sure no one saw, but she saw him start to smile.

Caroline leaned on her arm, "Well why would he only want _one _Salvatore brother? I mean, you are a murderer without the obsession with blood. You love the kill. He could be twice as powerful with two accomplices."

Damon frowned and Elena grew angry, "He's not a murderer Caroline." When everyone looked at her like she was insane, she continued quickly, "I just mean, yes, he's made some mistakes, but so has everyone else in this room."

"Elena's right," Alaric retorted after a moment or two. "But Caroline is right in the aspect that Klaus may come back for Damon."

"I'd never join him," Damon stated as he drank his Bourbon. "He's getting a little crusty around the eyes."

"You wouldn't have a choice," Katherine said quietly. Elena almost thought she looked compassionate, but the fact of the matter was, that she didn't want to get caught.

"So why don't you flee town if he's coming for me?" Damon asked looking Katherine's way. "Thought you wanted to save your royal self?"

Katherine groaned, "I told you, I can help and I don't want Stefan to be how he is now…it's darker than I've ever seen before. He's better than that."

Elena knew Katherine was right, but it still annoyed her that Katherine loved him in the way she did. But as if she had any room to talk. She had been making out with his older brother because of a lack of control. Deep down she had honestly thought Stefan just didn't care about her anymore, but he had turned himself into a ripper to basically save them all, especially Damon.

What kind of person did that make her? Of course it didnt' change the way she felt about Damon and she still wanted him, but it made her want to find Stefan even more. He at least deserved to have a conversation with her before she acted on her selfish impulses anymore.

"Then I think we should just hang tight and follow Bonnie's lead," Jeremy replied standing up. "Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I need to get the hell out of this house for a bit."

Everyone actually agreed and started to go their separate ways. Elena went over to give Bonnie a hug, "Thank you Bonnie. You know, for doing all this. You're the strong one in the group."

"Of course Elena, I care about Stefan too." Bonnie paused and touched Elena's face, "You are a lot stronger than you think."

She didn't feel strong at all in the moment. Elena wanted to tell Bonnie right then and there about Jeremy, but she saw him shake his head as if to say _now is definitely not the right time. _

Bonnie scrunched her eyes together and whispered in Elena's ear, "Now, will you please tell me why you're wearing Damon's shirt?"

Elena back away slightly and gave her best friend who read her exactly. Bonnie's eyes widened and she sighed, but nodded in what seemed like approval.

"And what do we do about you?" Damon smirked looking Katherine up and down.

"I'll stay out of your way until tomorrow, I promise." She gave a short nod and was gone.

Damon looked at Bonnie, "Witch, put that barrier spell back up."

Alaric raised an eyebrow, "I thought we wanted her to actually help us?"

"I never said we didn't," Damon replied downing another drink. "I just want the sick satisfaction of laughing and pointing in the bitches face when she can't get back in."

Alaric burst out laughing and now put his arm around Damon, "Has everyone heard that this son of a bitch is _my _best friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! And come on, did you really think that was the end of Katherine? That manipulative little bitch is always ruining the moment; I couldn't resist. But with Katherine this will tie in Stefan...and here is a spoiler alert: we may or may not see Stefan soon...we may or may not being going on a little trip to Europe. And we may or may not figure out what is going on with Jeremy in the next chapter...<strong>

**Hmm, you can deal with that little tid-bit however you please. I updated pretty quickly so return the loving favor and please R&R. I didn't get as many reviews which makes me sad, but your comments made it all worthwhile. All of them were so kind and I love the bromance as well. Had to add some more in there. And for those who are saying what a talented writer I am: thank you so unbelievably much. You don't understand how much that means to me because it's a true passion of mine. I just want Season 3 to start already! **


	12. The Ripper

**The Ripper**

* * *

><p>Elena sat opposite of her two best friends: Bonnie and Caroline. They were getting lunch at Mystic Grill which was in fact the local hotspot.<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I don't see why Damon and Alaric had to tag along too. God we really can't catch a break."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head, "Well they're at the bar, so I'm not sure that truly counts Caroline."

"Of course it does; I mean look at Tyler and Jeremy, they are off spending boy time somewhere else."

"Which is kind of weird," Bonnie added as she plopped a fry into her mouth.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "How's that _weird_ Bonnie? They're both part of the group."

"Are you dating Tyler now?" Elena added in, something she had been curious about for a while.

Her friend's mouth fell open and she was momentarily silent, "Um, okay and what made you randomly ask that Elena?"

"Come on, it's not exactly 'random'. Just a state of fact…you two spend a lot of time together."

Caroline shrugged, "Yes, well he understands me."

"What about Matt?" Bonnie asked.

"Tough subject," Caroline sighed. She looked tired, probably how everyone felt at the moment, "I don't think there is a Matt in the picture anymore."

"He knows _everything _now; not sure how he's dealing with that," Elena mumbled thinking about Jenna. Once again she felt guilty for keeping secrets from those she cared about. Even though she wasn't with Matt anymore, he was one of her oldest friends.

Caroline nodded, "Exactly. I wasn't expecting him to be alright with it…but I thought if he loved me, well maybe he'd have a change of heart."

Bonnie touched her hand and gave her a compassion glance, "He'll come around Caroline."

"No, I don't think he will. I think he blames _me _for Vicki's death."

"But that wasn't your fault," Elena replied a little annoyed.

Caroline shrugged once again and took a sip from her smoothie, "Can't do anything about that. You have to move past situations and barriers in life. Maybe it's a way of fate telling me that Matt and I truly don't belong together. But I do hope he finds peace with everything."

They all agreed and Elena couldn't help but let her mind wander off to Stefan. Even if drinking the blood hadn't been his idea, it was still his _choice. _He made a choice…and yes, it might have been for Damon, but how could he just forget everything else in his life, including her?

But that was the thing wasn't it? He was a ripper now and rippers didn't have feelings, or so Katherine brought up mildly. Elena knew she should have been more annoyed by Katherine especially as she poured out her love for Stefan like a flowing river, but Elena didn't feel angry towards the vampire bitch. If anything, she felt grateful that Katherine had helped save Damon's life.

It was getting harder and harder to imagine a life with Stefan and easier and easier to imagine one with Damon.

"Hello Elena?"

Elena looked over at Caroline, "What? Sorry…"

Caroline frowned and rolled her eyes, "I said, what do you think about Katherine wanting to help? And what she said about Stefan…"

"What do you mean what she said about Stefan?"

"That he's a ripper now."

Elena exhaled deeply and stared down at her hands, "I don't know how to answer that to be honest. I feel somewhat numb."

"We know this is hard for you Elena," Bonnie added softly, "But I will do everything in my power to help find Stefan, I've told you that."

Elena looked up, "And then what? He's just supposed to look at me and remember we were once in love?" She shook her head angrily, "No, the only love in his life is the blood, it always was."

"How can you say that Elena?" Caroline asked in shock. "Stefan _loves _you, we all saw it."

"No, he always had this addiction to blood and it changed him. I only saw it happen once, but it was enough to rock me to my core. Then it created a wedge between us as well. I wanted to help him by giving some of my blood…something else that belonged to me, but it wasn't enough. I was never enough." Elena stood up and knew she was being ridiculous, but she didn't care. "I need some fresh air."

Walking away before her friends could say anything, Elena quickly emerged to the exit.

She went up against the brick wall outside and closed her eyes. The cool air felt refreshing and she realized how much she really loved this town. She would do anything for it and it became clear that she had already sacrificed so much.

"You okay?"

Elena almost smiled, _couldn't have been better timing._

She looked over to see Damon staring at her with a concerned expression, "How did you know something was wrong?"

He smirked and leaned up against the wall next to her, "Please Elena, I know you better than you think."

Her mind drifted to what had happened before when they were in the cellar; her body grew hot. "So you _were _stalking me from afar."

As if Damon could sense her lust for him, he moved closer to her and started stroking her arm. He looked deeply into her eyes and she felt herself drifting away from reality the way she always did when she looked into those eyes of his.

"Talk to me…"

She bit her lip and felt a loss of words. How could she express what she was feeling when she didn't even really know? "I feel lost."

"Let me help find you," Damon replied with so much compassion that Elena swayed toward him. What was happening to her?

Elena grabbed his arm and he smiled, but not a cocky smile, a happy smile. "Damon, I don't want to see Stefan as a ripper."

He nodded, "I thought that's what was upsetting you. He'll be okay, I promise."

Elena shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. Damon seemed nonplussed for a moment that she was doing this so openly in public, but she didn't care, "He won't be okay. But I knew that; I always knew that. Stefan lusts for blood in a way that scares me. In a way that I clearly don't understand. I never did Damon. I've tried, but I can't." She paused and choked the words out, "I can't do this anymore."

Damon didn't move an inch, but asked quietly and vulnerably, "Can't do what anymore?"

"Be with Stefan," Elena looked down and felt the tears form quickly in her eyes. "Of course a part of me will always love Stefan, but sometimes love fades and it's not enough."

"That's true." Damon didn't add more and she could feel how tense his body had gotten.

Now she looked up at him, "I was so afraid of being like Katherine, but I know now that her words really opened new doors for me. It is okay to love you both…"

His mouth dropped open, "What are you saying Elena?"

She smiled at his shock and she leaned her head on his hard chest. His arms went around her tightly and she inhaled his scent in, "I told you I chose you and I do. You were always right and I knew that…even if I couldn't say it. But there was something going on with us from the very beginning and maybe that's why I met Stefan and fell in love with him. It prepared us to be open with one another, you and me. I think we've grown from acquaintances, to—"

"To you hating me," Damon laughed as he added that sentiment in.

Elena leaned back and made a sarcastic glance up at him, "Well yea, hate definitely. Then to like, to friendship, to—hate again." They both laughed and then grew silent, "To this Damon…"

"And what is _this_ Elena?"

Breathing deeply, Elena cupped his face in her hands and felt a source of strength she hadn't had before. She wanted to let Damon in; she was sick of closing the door on him, "I think you know what _this_ is. Damon I—"

But Elena never got to finish her confession because right at that precise moment, there was a bloodcurdling scream. It was now twilight and the sky was beginning to turn bright red. It was beautiful in a terrifying way.

"Wait here," Damon said using a different kind of voice than he had moments before.

"But—"

Damon looked at her, "No, stay." He went running towards the alley and Elena was stupid enough to follow.

She jumped when she sensed someone was behind her: Alaric.

He looked puzzled, "What's going on?"

Elena shook her head and pointed to where Damon had just run off too.

Alaric went off after him and Elena fell into pace right behind him.

_The drama never ended in this town…_Elena thought miserably. Wouldn't they ever catch a break? Even at least for one measly night.

Elena smacked right into Alaric, because she hadn't paid attention to where she was going, "Why did you—" Elena looked towards the chain link fence and had to cover her mouth from screaming. A body was practically hanging from the fence: a girl and she was ripped apart. "Oh my God…a werewolf?"

Damon looked back and gave a hint of annoyance that she hadn't listened to him, but that emotion quickly faded into something else. Elena wasn't sure what it was, until he answered her, "No, a vampire."

* * *

><p>He had seen it all before.<p>

The blood. The bodies ripped apart. The sick satisfaction of showing the results of the fun you endured, while the victim suffered greatly.

It was the ripper's work single handed. Damon had a feeling that Stefan was close by, but he didn't want to alarm anyone, especially Elena.

He looked back at her, the woman he loved, and saw her face had turned white as snow. She blanched and he knew she needed to get out of here, "Ric, take her home. _Now."_

Alaric's own face was masked with horror; he looked over at Damon, "What about you? What about this situation?"

"I'll take care of it. Go, now!"

Alaric nodded and tried to usher Elena out of the path of destruction. She wouldn't move though, not even her eyes.

His heart pained for all the horrific affairs she'd encountered since she had first met them. He couldn't help but feel guilty and blame himself. "Elena, you need to leave."

Tears welled up in her beautiful brown eyes and she covered her mouth slowly in shock, "Who could do such a thing?" She asked in a small voice; one he didn't even recognize.

_Stefan…Stefan the Ripper, _he thought sadly. But of course he wasn't going to tell her that ditty right now. She was clearly shock-stricken and looked like she was about to faint, "_Ric_. Go."

Alaric seemed to understand and grabbed Elena more forcefully. Any other person or any other situation would've made Damon lunge at the throat of the person who grabbed Elena like that, but it was for her best interest which he carried to heart.

When he was sure they were gone, he walked over to the dead girl and looked at her ripped out throat. Damon closed his eyes and was taken back in time in a memory…

_It was 1865 and Damon watched in the trees as his brother merciless took another innocent victim's life. _

_He hated this life. He hated this existence. _

_Why had he done it? _

_Katherine of course._

_But it wasn't real…Katherine was gone and she clearly had loved Stefan as well. She promised it would be the two of them forever, but clearly she had fed Stefan her blood as well. _

_It had been almost a year since they'd been turned, and Damon was on the path of saving the woman he pined for and making his little brother's life a living hell. _

_Too bad Stefan was having the time of his life. _

_Damon knew he should turn off his emotions; it was easier than putting on your shoes, but Damon wanted to feel. He didn't want to be a monster. He didn't want to be like Stefan. _

_Stefan dropped the girl on the ground and all but laughed. He wiped his mouth and Damon could see the gleam of satisfaction of the kill meeting in his eyes. _

_It was disgusting. All of it. _

_What was Stefan? He definitely wasn't what Damon was… _

_Stefan had always been the gentlemen, but now he was a murderer. However it went deeper than that. _

_His once compassionate brother had transformed into a sadistic dark creature of the night and Damon didn't want anything to do with him. _

_He wanted to make Stefan pay for going behind his back with Katherine, but a part of him wanted to save his brother's soul. _

_Stefan was the best part of his life—he loved his brother even though he shouldn't, but watching Stefan destroy any humanity that might've still existed inside of him, was killing them both. _

_No that was the contradiction wasn't it? Stefan didn't feel. He had turned off his emotions. _

_As he watched Stefan take another victim, he wondered why he didn't even compel them to not be scared. _

_Damon couldn't feed unless he took their fear away. He could barely acknowledge what he was drinking in the first place. _

_He had left Mystic Falls for a while and returned to see his brother as this…demonic killer…it frightened him to his core. Damon wanted a different lifestyle. He had tried for a while to feed only on animals, but had failed miserably. _

_Damon began to hate himself at his failure of being weak. He also detested that he had turned into nothing more than an animal. Having a soul and humanity was something Damon would give anything for. He wanted it all back. He wanted to go back to the forest when Katherine fed him her blood and he would choose differently. _

_Yes, he felt something for Katherine—but it wasn't worth this. He couldn't even be sure it was love. How could he love someone who made him into this type of beast? _

_No, he wanted to be human. He wanted to live again and he wanted his mother to be with him once more. _

_For so long, he prayed she'd return to him and she'd hold him in her arms like she used to. She had the ways of comforting him that his father never had. _

_He wanted her back. But he didn't want her to see him the way he was now. The thought of never meeting her in heaven was too much to bear and it hurt him greater than any pain he had felt before. _

_Damon couldn't watch anymore as the girl squealed and whimpered in pain. He turned around and started walking further into the forest. _

_No…he would leave. He would never come back here, not even for Katherine. _

_Walking slowly wasn't quick enough. He forgot how fast his brother was from the human blood he had taken so savagely. _

_Suddenly Stefan Salvatore was before him, yet it was more like the ghost of Stefan that was with him now. _

"_Brother," Stefan smiled with blood still dripping from his mouth. His smile chilled Damon to the bone. "Leaving so soon without so much as a hello?"_

_Damon frowned, "You were clearly preoccupied."_

_The laugh that came out of Stefan was nothing like he'd ever heard and Damon wanted to kill him in that instant. However, Stefan would kill him first; not that he minded at this point. He wanted it all to end. _

_Stefan pointed, "I saved you some. You need your strength to be built up—I can tell how weak you've become."_

_He shook his head and walked past his brother, "Not interested."_

_But it wouldn't be that easy. Stefan grabbed his arm tightly, "I wasn't finished speaking with you—how unkind you treat your younger sibling."_

"_No," Damon spat, "my brother is dead. You are a beast!"_

_Now Stefan showed some emotion. For some speck of a second, Damon thought he saw pain in Stefan's expression, but it was quickly masked with revulsion, "No, you are a impotent, useless, part of the vampire race. If I would've known how pathetic you would become, I would have never attempted to change you."_

_Damon grew furious. He grabbed his brother's shirt and slammed him into a tree. "I never asked for this God forsaken life you selfish child. I wanted—"_

_Stefan rushed into his way and flung him into the air. Damon was knocked into the ground and Stefan was pinning him to the ground. "You wanted Katherine; a goddess who never actually wanted you. She loved me, not you." Stefan let go of Damon and kicked him in the face. _

_Damon shuddered in quick pain and stood up as quickly as he could before Stefan could get another blow in. However, that didn't keep Stefan from mentally attacking him, "How could she love you? Look how pathetic you are Damon Salvatore. Father didn't even love you! You're a joke and you don't even deserve the name of Salvatore. You had nothing to add to the human world and you have nothing to add onto this life. You are a waste of space and an annoyance." _

"_So kill me than," Damon growled. "If I'm such a waste of matter, then take me unto death." _

_Stefan laughed that same cold-blooded outburst, "I don't think I will. It's far too amusing to see your emotions turned on this way." His brother walked closer to him until they met at their chests. Stefan looked him up and down and grinned darkly, "You wanted to make my life a living hell did you? Well I'm going to make yours one until you turn off your God damn emotions. Until you are the monster that was supposed to be in your place, I'm going to make you suffer every damn day. Now that's a promise."_

_Damon stepped back in what felt like fear, but in reality, he felt numb. His brother was officially dead—it was true. "What happened to you Stefan?"_

_Black soulless eyes met his and in a demonic voice he stated, "I'm a ripper now. Stefan is no more." _

He was brought back to the present and tried to forget what happened next. His brother continued his ways until he had met Lexie. She had changed everything and even though he should have been grateful; Damon _had _turned off his emotions the moment he had left his brother's side that cold night.

If that was what eternity would be like, he would rather feel dead inside that miss his brother and the life he could've had.

At that point he lived for finding Katherine: the souless creature that did this to him. Perhaps they could've been dark creatures together. Maybe that would make his "choice" worth living for.

Now that was the fucking joke. Katherine had been just as selfish as Stefan had been...if only Damon would have known, he wouldn't have wasted so much time trying to find such a creature.

Damon had acted that the killing over the years hadn't mattered, but he remembered every face of the victims he had taken. It still was eating away at him and he felt disgusted with himself every single day.

However, Elena made him feel alive for the first time in centuries. _She _was worth living for and her kind heart that he soaked up as much as he could. Elena was all of his reasons and maybe with her he could gain back that humanity in himself that he longed for. With her, he had begun to feel once more. It was like a light switch had been turned on the moment Elena Gilbert had entered his life. He never wanted to turn that light off and re-enter the darkness.

But as he saw the dead, ripped up corpse of a young girl, Damon angrily thought of his brother.

_Stefan_.

That's why he hated more than anything to see everyone love St. Stefan. He was no saint and he was in fact back to that dark lifeless character he had seen in the forest.

The ripper was definitely back in town.

He had been there, listening to Damon and Elena speak to one another. It was all apart of the game now, nothing more and nothing less. The Ripper had wanted to win the moment, and he had.

As Damon took care of the lifeless figure something went through him; some sort of clarity he hadn't known until this second. A message was flashing, all but blaring in his face. And with a sudden hit of panic, Damon knew exactly what he would be going for: _Elena. _

* * *

><p>Elena had insisted returning back to her home. She didn't care; she didn't want to be around anything vampire for a while, even Damon.<p>

Seeing that girl ripped apart so gruesomely, killed her and she didn't know that type of revulsion could exist inside of her.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Alaric had asked as he had entered her room.

She didn't speak, but had nodded.

Alaric sighed in response to this but had stated, "Alright, I did a quick check around the house—I can tell you want to be alone, so I'll leave for a bit. But I do want Damon to come check up on you in a bit okay?"

Elena quickly had shaken her head, "No please Ric, I just need some time tonight. Please…just one night."

Finally Alaric had agreed, but he didn't seem happy about it.

Now Elena was alone in her room and it seemed like a lifetime since she was in her space again.

She had missed it; sure it brought back some dark memories, but it also brought with the bad, the good ones as well.

Elena wished her mother was here to give her some guidance and instantly wondered if Jenna was with the rest of the family now and if they were concerned with their well-being.

Getting up, Elena took off her clothes and decided to take a quick shower. She wanted something refreshing; something that would take her mind anywhere else.

Elena turned her ipod on, and got into the shower.

She felt the cool water run down her hot slick back and she felt herself shudder.

_Blood. Intestines….bones… _

"Stop it," she muttered angrily to herself. She wouldn't torture herself anymore. But it was harder than she would have liked.

What in God's name could have done that?

It had only been twilight and there wasn't a full moon for another week, so it couldn't have been a werewolf.

And usually vampires weren't that messy…unless they deliberately wanted to create a scene…

Elena felt the chills run down her body and she instantly thought of Stefan and Klaus. No, it couldn't be. They weren't in Mystic Falls. As Katherine stated, they were somewhere in Europe by now.

She tried to relax in the water, until she heard something in the hallway crash.

Her heart constricted in her chest, and she felt sick.

Quickly Elena turned off the water and the music, and listened carefully.

She should've listened to Alaric and shouldn't have been such a fool. To honestly be left alone was the worst idea she could've suggested.

Elena peeked out from the curtain and sighed in relief when no one was there. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her.

She tiptoed over to the hallway door from the bathroom and put her ear to the door. She heard nothing.

Elena slowly opened the door and saw nothing.

She was clearly imagining things…right?

Walking in the hall, she peered around. Elena almost laughed at her stupidity, when she stepped on something sharp. She yelped and looked down at glass…_what the_…

A few feet away, there was a pictured turned upside down.

Elena gulped and felt a sense of panic and fear—her instincts were telling her to get the hell out of the house, but she couldn't move let alone leave the house.

"Who's there?"

There was no answer, but Elena had enough practice with the supernatural to know that that didn't mean that no one was there.

She bent down to get the picture and when she turned it over, she nearly screamed. Elena covered her mouth and looked in horror at the picture that had been mutilated of her, Jenna and Jeremy.

Jenna had a big X down her body and the word: next was on Jeremy's face. But that's not what scared her so badly, on her face there was a large heart.

Her worst fears had come to life, and then she knew it was a reality as she heard in a voice she somewhat recognized, but part of her not at all say, "_Hello Elena_…did you miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, creepy right? I always get creeped out reading that ending. I can just picture it in my head! I hope you all liked this chapter because I did. I enjoyed writing the flashback memory of Damon. I want everyone to know that he is a good person, and the "killing machine" we've seen, especially in season 1, isn't really who he is. Stefan on the other hand is someone to be feared. Yes, everyone makes him out to be the "Saint" but he's anything but. That vulernablily with blood runs deep in him and he can crash and burn at any time. To be honest, he is the killer at nature, not Damon. Damon never pined for blood in all the ways Stefan had. I know I could have waited for a few more chapters, especially with Bonnie's big spell, but let me just say it's not what you think. In a way that is. Let's just say we're about to heat things up and in a lot of different ways. So stick around, it's about to get intense. <strong>

**Please review!**

**PS: I feel like this ending could be a season finale ;) **

**xo.**


	13. Games

**Games**

* * *

><p>It had taken Damon longer than he had liked, but he had to take care of the mess that Stefan had so obviously created.<p>

He exhaled in relief as he entered the boarding house and saw Alaric reading on the couch, drink in hand.

"Thank God," Damon said as he walked over to get a drink.

Alaric stood up quickly, "The girl?"

Damon shook his head, "I took care of it…"

They were quiet for a moment and Alaric shuddered. "God, Damon, what did that? I've never seen anything more perverse in my life."

He didn't know if it was the time or not, but they all needed to know, and it was probably smarter to let Ric in first, "It was Stefan."

Alaric paused with his drink halfway to his lips, "What?"

"You heard me Ric," Damon replied shortly. This wasn't going to be easy. "I'm in no mood to repeat myself, not even to you right now." If anything, he wanted to punch the wall down; he was _that _angry. God damn Stefan. They had finally created a civil life in Mystic Falls, and Stefan was about to ruin everything.

_Not that you were a saint by any means, _an ironic voice inside his head replied. He rolled his eyes at the thought even though he had the nagging belief it was right.

"Stefan Salvatore…_Stefan _did that?" Alaric shook his head in disbelief, "No, no he couldn't!"

It was as if Alaric was trying to decipher an ancient language and couldn't fathom it was real. Damon nodded sadly, "Yes, he could Ric and he _did."_

Neither said anything for a moment and Damon walked over to Alaric. He patted his friend's back, "There is nothing beautiful about a life of a vampire mate. It's all pretty horrific as you just saw. I pretended for a long time that it was the prime life, but I was a fool. I was living a lie Ric. "

Alaric bit his lip and his brow furrowed, "I can't help but think of Jenna…she had become that."

Damon looked down, "I know, and that was my fault. I can't ever express to you how sorry I am for that. Jenna meant a lot to all of us, but I know you were in love with her." He paused for a minute and closed his eyes, "I've done a lot of wrong by you. First your wife then Jenna…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Sometimes he didn't even understand how someone as good as Alaric could be friends with a devil like him; it didn't make sense, but he didn't want to lose his only friend…besides Elena that was.

His friend's eyes had gotten a little too shiny, and he quickly turned so he wasn't facing Damon. He let him have his moment with dignity and he drank from his glass. Finally Alaric turned and looked him up and down, "I don't blame you for what happened to Jenna. But I _do _blame Katherine. It's hard enough knowing she's here. I try to keep it inside, but it's harder than hell."

"She has no soul Ric," Damon stated solemnly. "You know that as well as I do."

Alaric raised a brow, "She saved your life didn't she? I guess she gets a few points back."

Yes, she had brought him the cure, but all that proved was that maybe there was a glimpse of a soul left in her after all. But it was Stefan who had sacrificed his mental control to save his life. And now Damon wanted to save his…even though he wasn't sure what was left of it.

He thought about what he had to live for and the main thing that hit him was Elena Gilbert. She was _everything _to him and always had been, even before he had met her. The spell she put on him from the moment he heard her speak, was unnerving and it grazed his core. Katherine may be identical to Elena, but it was Elena's true beauty on the inside that was worth living for.

Suddenly he paused mid-thought and asked the question that should have been asked the moment he stepped into the house, "Is Elena upstairs sleeping?"

His best friend's face had drained color so fast, that he thought Alaric had seen a ghost, or worse, was dead.

Alaric gasped and Damon frowned instantly, "What? Why did you gasp like that?"

"Oh Christ," Alaric muttered with his hands in his face. "I'm such an idiot!" He started pacing back and forth, sputtering out words as if a cat had gotten his tongue. "Why did I allow it? Why wasn't I thinking…?"

Damon grabbed Alaric's arm, "Ric, what the hell is going on? Tell me."

Alaric paused and looked toward the door, "Elena…Elena is at home Damon. She didn't want to come here; I tried and she fought me about it being stubborn…said she wanted to be alone. I didn't think anything of it; it hadn't occurred to me that that was Stefan's handy work." He turned his line of vision to Damon, "I swear to God if I would've known—"

Damon couldn't think and even though he liked the fool in front of him, his brain had shut off completely; the hardwire spasming and the circuits ripping apart.

The love of his life was alone in that house of hers. What the _hell _was she thinking? How could she be so _stupid?_

"Oh shit!" Damon yelled, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I told you, I hadn't realized—Stefan is going to go to her isn't he?"

Damon nodded, "Come on, I need your help." And they both raced to the door; Damon tried to ignore the sense of dread coming from his heart. He had a horrible feeling that things were about to change—drastically.

* * *

><p>Could it be Stefan standing in front of her? Elena wasn't sure, "Stefan?"<p>

It couldn't be. There wasn't any feature on him that looked like Stefan Salvatore.

The man in front of her was the spawn of Satan—or something of that sort.

He laughed, but it wasn't the laugh she had fallen in love with, "In a way I suppose. Did you like my gift?"

"Wha-t-t," Elena stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm hurt Elena," Stefan replied as he put his hand on his heart, "My girlfriend isn't even pleased to see me. What a shame…and here I came all the way to see my sweetheart."

Now she was angry; he had no idea what she had been through without him the past week, "You have no right to come here and get in my face like this! You are the one that took off with Klaus."

Stefan was smiling in a cold, dark way that made Elena cringe, "I have every right little girl." He walked over and started to drag his bloody finger against the wall, "It didn't take you long you know?"

Elena was puzzled at the statement and frowned slightly; continued with that evil expression, "You are more like Katherine than I thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes lazily, "Would you like me to spell it out for you? _You, _Elena Gilbert, are a slut."

Her mouth fell open in shock and she felt as if she had been slapped. "Excuse me?"

"You move to one brother to the next. Don't you have any self-respect?" Stefan asked with a hard laugh as he eyed her up and down lazily. "I suppose not…"

"Why do you think I've moved to Damon?"

Stefan was in her face in a flash, and she had to remind herself he was anything but human. He had never been more a vampire in the entire time she'd known him, "_You_ are annoying as hell you know that? All you ever do is whine…blah blah blah. Daddy doesn't love me, mommy and my other daddy left me all alone, my little brother likes to paint his nails black and listen to emo, the witch gets all the attention, I'm going to be a stupid fool and sacrifice myself attempting to be brave." He wiped blood down her shirt and she tried to move, but she was so shell-shocked, she couldn't move an inch. She had never dreamed or imagined that her boyfriend would ever use these harsh words at her. Not even Damon could be _that _cold-hearted. "Did it ever occur to you to just shut that mouth of yours even once?"

Her mouth fell open, and she squeaked, but that was it. She definitely couldn't be brave now. Tears filled her eyes and she felt as if her heart had been shattered. But unfortunately Stefan didn't stop his confessions, "Elena all you ever did was made me weak and now you've moved on to Damon."

"I don't—"

Stefan sneered, "I've seen you two and the way you look at one another. Hell, I saw it from the moment he met you. But once again I _won. _You wanted _me, _not him. Just like Katherine had wanted and still wants _me."_ He backed away from her and crossed his arms quickly. He doesn't really love you Elena. He isn't capable of it…I should've listened to him since the moment he stepped back in Mystic Falls to make my life, what did he say…oh yes, _hell." _

Elena bit her lip, "Damon does care about me and he cares about you as well. He was wrong to shut off his emotion; he said it was a lie."

"The lie is caring for someone like you," Stefan spat. "You are a spitting image of Katherine Elena, that's all you've ever been. You are the rebound girl. Why else would we both want you?"

She felt the tears make their way to the surface and she tried to beat them back. Elena didn't want to show emotion, not in front of him, not the way he was now. "You told me you loved me because of my heart."

He rolled his eyes, "Please. Don't make me sick. Sure I felt something, but like I said, you took my power away—I can't forgive you for that. I should have let you drowned that day."

Elena put a hand over her mouth and was about to beg him to stop, but of course he didn't. Stefan was the ripper after all wasn't he?

"And now you are making Damon weak when I _need _him," Stefan looked in her eyes and she tried to search for someone she loved, "You know, when I look at you, I see…"

"See what?" Elena asked breathlessly. She hoped that maybe he would say the words she had longed to hear for what seemed like weeks.

"_Nothing."_

Now the tears fell. How could this person, this good person, be so heartless? Maybe it was a lie. Maybe he never truly loved her. She was beginning to hate him and hated that she ever put this type of being on a pedestal. Damon had always been right about him. The "good act" had been the lie. This was who Stefan truly was.

She needed to get answers though, "What are you doing with Klaus?"

Stefan laughed and wiped away a tear, and stuck his finger in his mouth.

He walked away and leaned against the railing, "Well that is somewhat why I'm here Elena, oh by the way, did you like the way I visited you in your dreams?"

She shuddered at the thought and he laughed again, "Yes, well I'm somewhat doing that right now. I'm not exactly here but I am, does that make sense?"

"No," Elena answered honestly.

"Good," Stefan replied, "Have you ever heard of the Holocaust and of Hitler?"

She frowned, what did that have to do anything? When she didn't answer, Stefan pushed his hand through his hair, "Wow, Elena. I mean, I know you went to school sometimes; you don't need to act stupid. I know you have a few brain cells in there somewhere—even though you never use them."

Elena didn't even want to pretend that this was Stefan standing in front of her. The boy she loved would never treat her like this. So she wasn't going to treat him with that affection, not anymore, "I'm trying to understand why what you have to say is relevant. You come into my house and break me down for the fun of it, and you won't answer a thing."

"I'm trying; you aren't listening."

"Then talk!" Elena yelled. His eyes widened ever so slightly and a slow grin appeared on his face, "There she is…that's the girl I had feelings for."

"Well?"

He nodded and smirked. "Let's just say that Hitler wanted to create a race that wasn't 'infected' with their impotency; he wanted people who were strong-willed and dominant: people who could create a city in a day."

"So you want to be Hitler," Elena replied glaring at him with disgust. "Nice Stefan. Seriously, class act."

Now he seemed genuinely pissed off, "No you little shit. I'm talking about creating something more powerful than you can imagine; that's what Klaus wants."

Elena was trying to fathom the words that Stefan was spitting out, but it was hard to grasp the concept. Finally however, she understood, "He wants to create a vampire army." It wasn't a question, because she knew she had came up with the correct assumption.

"Bing bing bing, we have a winner!" Stefan licked the blood off his hand and he tried to hold back her gag. He had killed that girl up against the fence; finally it became so clear. But why? To get the attention obviously...this was what he wanted. He wanted it to be known he was back and ready to play.

Stefan Salvatore was gone. The Ripper in front of her was the only thing left; he had no soul. He was gone…

"And you're going to help him?"

He nodded, "Yes, but first I needed to come here at retrieve something."

Elena fell back and hit the wall, but Stefan rolled his eyes, "Please. I don't want _you. _I actually am not looking forward to letting you live, but that's not in the plan yet. You are good bait for my brother."

"So you want Damon?"

"Yes, and…a former girlfriend of mine."

Elena frowned, "You want Katherine?"

Stefan laughed, "Is that jealousy I hear Elena?" He shook his head, "Not for that reason, even though she is a fun play-toy. No, Klaus wasn't finished with her quite yet. He has centuries of torture lined up for her. She played him and he's not too pleased with that."

"So how are you going to take them if you aren't even here?" Elena asked feeling stupid. It seemed like she should know these facts, especially having a best friend who did magic, but she didn't.

"Oh I have my ways; I am not here to collect my brother this time—he'll come to me. But that's what you are for; I need to send a message."

Fear flowed through her veins for finally what seemed like the first time since he had arrived. Before that, she had just felt numb.

The last thought she had before she felt a snap of sharp blinding pain, was that she wished she had finished telling Damon that she had loved him.

Now…she'd never have the chance.

* * *

><p>Damon had wanted to run as fast as he could to Elena's, but with Alaric that wasn't possible. Plus he needed to drink at least three blood bags before he faced the ripper. He was no match for him, never had been.<p>

Alaric had gotten all the equipment and gave Damon a wood-bullet gun. They nodded to each other and Damon opened the door quickly.

He was about to call out for her, but then thought wisely against it. This is what Stefan wanted. This was a game, a sick twisted game he was so intently playing

Damon looked down at Alaric's finger and was happy that Elena had given him the ring back. It probably wouldn't have worked on her, being a doppelganger and what not. Plus, he thought she would never be in harm's way with him looking over her shoulder like he always did.

His days of being rash were over; too bad hers were just getting started.

If they all lived through this, he was going to ring her neck himself for her stupidity. How could he protect someone who wouldn't allow protection to meet their path?

The house was eerie as hell and Damon had all negative feelings, no positivity lingered there.

_Shit, _Damon thought with an aching conclusion. What if he was too late? He would rip his brother's dead heart out himself then take his own existence away.

Elena was the only thing worth living for in his eyes. Melodramatic, but it was the honest to God truth.

It was quiet, too quiet and Alaric pointed upstairs. They both took the stairs two at a time, and when they arrived at the top…there was nothing.

When Damon was headed towards Elena's room, he paused when he saw blood on the wall. Now the blind-panic threw his body in over drive and he rammed her door open.

There were flower pedals all over the room…mixed with blood. But that wasn't what frightened him.

Elena was lying in the bed, motionless.

Damon felt his heart break: _he was too late. This time he was too late..._

He ran over to her and bent over her beautiful, bloody face, "God, Elena? Elena wake up!" Damon pulled down the covers to take her pulse, only to pull back slightly in disgust: her arm was clearly broken. It was meant it ways that wasn't right.

"Is she—" But whatever Ric was going to say, didn't make it out. No, she was not okay.

Anger pulsed inside of him with a mad rage he had never felt and he wanted to snap his brother's head off. Slowly however, her heart was beating. He could sense that much.

Damon knew he needed to give her his blood, but the last time he had done it had almost ruined their bond for good. "Dammit," he muttered, at a loss he looked up at Alaric. "What do I do?"

"Give her blood Damon, and then I'll get her out of here." When he didn't move, Alaric took off his ring and made his way to Elena's hand.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"I don't care if it doesn't work, she needs it…we don't want the same mistake to happen, especially with John sacrificing his life for her."

Damon agreed silently and let Alaric slide it on her finger.

He looked around the room blindly, but Stefan was nowhere to be found.

His main focus was Elena, so he returned to her and bit into his arm. Bending over her, he opened her mouth slightly, "Drink this Elena…please."

The blood droplets fell into her mouth, but she wasn't swallowing it.

"Damon…you need to see this," Alaric muttered from behind him.

He turned and saw Alaric holding out a note. Damon grabbed it from his friend and read the words out loud, "_Dear Brother Mine, I hope you enjoyed your gift. She's ready for you; so seal the deal without her making a fuss and then join me. If you don't join me there will be consequences. A brother's bond should stand above a blatant sappy love story. Klaus has plans and the Salvatore brother's are in front of the line. You'll see why in time. He told me something that changes everything…Now if you look back into our family background you'll know where to find me. But if your love for our girl has taken your brain cells away completely here is a clue: It's where mother played as a child. Don't worry, I didn't come for you now, had to get our former but I'll see you soon enough brother. -S"_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Where did your mother play? And did he mean Katherine?"

He couldn't think about Katherine right now, even though that's what he clearly meant about that statement at least.

Another revelation hit him: They were in Europe, on the coast of Italy. His mother lived in a small town as a child, but before he could answer Alaric, he heard a soft moan.

Damon turned swiftly and saw Elena shaking in pain, "Elena!" He ran over to her and sat on the bed, "Can you hear me?"

The blood was falling out of her mouth, but he knew she was healing. Her color was reappearing and her eyes didn't look so lifeless, but a part of her, the part he loved, was gone. He couldn't name it but she seemed utterly broken, and he didn't mean physically.

"Stefan," Elena muttered turning. She yelped in pain and he knew it was because of her arm.

"We should take her to the hospital Damon," Alaric replied in a fatherly tone that made Damon respect him even more.

He nodded, but Elena grabbed his arm, "No, don't leave me!" She was in complete shock and it broke his heart. God damn his brother was going to the deepest parts of hell for doing this to her.

"I won't ever leave you again," Damon said softly. He wanted to yell at her for insisting to be on her own, but just seeing her alive and somewhat well was enough to make him weep with gratitude. He stood up and put his arms around her. "But we need to take care of that arm of yours."

She whimpered, but he could tell she was trying to be brave. Elena looked into his eyes, "Don't you want to know what Stefan had to say?"

He shook his head and bent down to kiss her forehead. It was a drastically public move on his part, especially to do it in front of Ric, but he couldn't careless, "Not right now. Just want to get you all fixed up."

Elena closed her eyes and a tear fell from the corner of her eye, "I'll never be fixed...I'm broken."

His heart stopped at this revelation, because somewhere deep down he knew she truly believed it.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes and was confused as to where she was. All she saw was white surrounding her.<p>

She felt something in her nose and she started to pull, "No, no leave those."

Elena felt relieved at the familiarity of the voice, "Bonnie."

Her best friend smiled, "Yes, it's me Elena."

"What happened?" Elena knew she blacked out halfway down the stairs of her house, but she couldn't remember anything besides the lifeless stare of Stefan's expression.

"Stefan attacked you Elena," Bonnie replied with a soft sob. She covered her mouth like she couldn't believe it, and Elena remembered that shock, even though it wasn't so much of a shock now.

No matter if Stefan was turned back to his "normal-self," they would never have a future again. They were over; for good.

The love she once felt for him was gone, there was only love for one.

_Damon. _

She looked around the room for him and remembered his words in her weakened state, "_I won't ever leave you again." _So if that statement were true, where was he?

"He's out in the hallway talking with the rest of them," Bonnie answered. Obviously she knew what she desperately needed. "It's almost like a code-red Elena. Once again we're in danger, all of us. Apparently for the time-being, we are all moving into the boarding house."

Elena moaned. She had been so stupid to go into her house alone, but she wanted that solidarity, even if it were for just a moment.

Being in the boarding house reminded her too much of Stefan and she didn't want to be around the vampireness of it all.

"What happened to me?" Elena asked, and then restated the question. She knew what had happened to her. Stefan had happened, "What did _he _do to me?"

It was as if her friend didn't answer, or didn't want to answer. Elena raised an eyebrow and was about to push her friend even further, but Bonnie held up a hand, "Alright. He practically beat you down Elena… he broke your arm, cracked a few ribs, and almost drained you of blood."

Elena reached up to her neck in shock, but Bonnie shook her head, "Not there…"

Her hand paused at her neck, "Then where?"

Bonnie pointed down to her chest, and Elena looked down. She moved the hospital gown and saw nothing. "I don't see—"

"It was the vein above your heart; he wanted to take a lot and he succeeded. It's healed because of Damon," Bonnie stalled, but said the words Elena had feared, "He fed you some of his blood Elena."

Elena closed her eyes and shook her head, "He knew how I felt about that."

"_Don't_ be ridiculous Elena," Bonnie retorted, "You were in really bad shape. Damon saved your life and they put the ring on you. There was no intention in turning you into a vampire."

She felt instantly bad for thinking of that assumption, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help any of the feelings she was feeling right now. The feeling she felt above all else was numb.

Stefan had done this to her, the so-called love of her life. How could he break her down like he had?

It was unforgivable.

"Sleeping beauty is awake," a voice that she wanted to hear replied from the doorway.

Elena looked over and saw Damon wearing his grin, "Damon…"

He looked good as usual and Elena almost laughed; he was perfect. His dark hair was lying messy over his bronzed forehead. He was wearing black, surprise surprise. And above all else he looked beautiful and sculpted.

How could she graze past this perfection?

Damon walked over and then she saw Jeremy in the doorway, "Hi Jer."

His face was scrunched in pain, "I'm glad you're okay Elena." But before she could say anything else, he turned and walked away.

Elena sat up slightly and called out for him, but groaned out in pain.

"Don't move," Damon muttered, "You're still healing, slowly because well, you are only a human."

She looked up at him, "Thanks to you." He looked nonplussed for a moment, then she thought of her brother. She tried to drag her stare away from Damon, even though it was difficult, "What's going on with Jeremy?"

"He was just worried about you," Bonnie added. But she knew that wasn't the exact truth, "Listen, I'm going after Jeremy. We'll be at the boarding house. I love you and I'm so happy you are okay. We all need to stop almost dying."

Elena nodded and they smiled at one another, "Love you too and I agree. I'll see you later. Thanks Bonnie."

When she was gone, Elena peered down at her hands and said the words that so clearly needed to be said, "I can't believe he did this to me Damon."

Damon sighed, good and hard, and then he took a seat next to her, "It was a game to him Elena, nothing more nothing less. I know that doesn't justify what he did to you and believe me, I want to kill him for it, but the Stefan you knew and loved is gone."

"Believe me," Elena quietly added, "I know that all too well."

She felt his hand stroke her cheek and she looked over into his oceanic eyes. They were quiet for a moment and he bent down low over her face. Her heart-beat quickened and he said, "I thought you had died. I thought he had taken you away from me. I can't keep losing you; can't keep going through this."

Elena grabbed his hand that was still placed on her cheek, "I'm right here Damon, I'm not going anywhere."

He didn't move for a moment, but finally he nodded, "Good. That's what I needed to hear." Damon backed away slightly and she frowned. He laughed, "I need to let you heal."

"Your blood is in me, I'm healing."

Now it was his turn to frown, "I wish it was good enough. But he took so much blood from you."

"Why did he use me like that?"

Damon's expression quickly changed and he all but growled, "He was sending a message; it was a part of the act."

She was puzzled at this, "What was he trying to get across?"

"I need to join him apparently," Damon answered nonchalantly. "I won't let him hurt you again, or anyone else…so I need to go find him."

Elena sat up quickly and winced; Damon pushed her down softly, "Remember I told you not to move."

"You can't be serious Damon!"

"I am, its doctor's orders beautiful," Damon replied with a smirk.

There was a time for joking, this was not it, "You know what I mean Damon."

Damon leaned back in the chair, "It's the only way Elena."

"That's what he wants!" Elena all but shouted, "He will win if you join him. Stefan is a part of some mission of creating a vampire army or something; he wants you to be with him to do it."

Damon clasped his hands together, "What are you talking about?"

Elena was too tired to have this discussion, but if it prevented him from leaving her, she'd tell him anything, "He told me that Klaus wants to wipe out all the 'weak' people. He wants a race of vampires and he will pretty much be a hybrid Hitler."

His mouth fell open in shock, "Stefan told you all this?"

She nodded and he groaned, "God damn it…it never ends does it?"

Elena held out her hand and he put his inside her grasp, "So you can see why I don't want you to go."

"I know Elena, I don't want to," Damon replied sadly, "But if there is a chance I can stop Klaus and maybe change Stefan, I'll do it. I owe it to everyone, especially because of the mistakes I've made."

"You are a good person Damon."

Damon stopped moving and he went instantly rigid, "Elena, you give me too much credit. I've done almost worst things than Stefan."

She shook her head rapidly, "No, you may have killed…and well yes that's bad, but you were trying to be 'bad' because you thought it was a part of your nature. And you know what, maybe deep down it is. But there is also good in your kind and I've seen it in you."

Elena saw tears form in his eyes and she was almost in shock, but then again she wasn't surprised by his heart. Before she could say anything further, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Her heart started pounding and the machine went crazy, he pulled back and gave a curt laugh, "Whoops, now I'm going to give the girl I love a heart attack."

Now her heart stopped, "Say it again," Elena desperately asked. She knew she was being ridiculous, but the cruel harsh words Stefan had told her about Damon's affections toward her, knocked her over, or would have if she had been standing up.

As if he could sense the desperation in her tone and expression. He leaned back down, "I love you Elena Gilbert. I always have and I always will."

And with that, he pressed his soft lips to meet hers once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First and foremost, I'm sorry it took me a week to update! Been crazy busy. But I made up for it in this chapter. There was action, the Ripper (who I had to make mean), and the cute Delena loving at the end. It's actually the longest chapter yet, so please be happy :) Some of you might not like how I made Stefan, but I'm sorry, had to do it. Just seeing his face in the Season 2 conclusion, it honestly rattled me to my core and scared me. He looked so demented and evil; he enjoyed the killing of that innocent girl. There was just something so dark about it...just wasn't right. I had to make him cruel, because it's my clear shot at finally really putting Delena together. I hope you all appreciate that tid-bit. I know there wasnt as much romance, but here is a thought: Delena...in Europe...on a beach... hmmm the possibilities! You never know where I can take this story, but it's about to get even bigger. And honestly when I think of Klaus and what he want's to do with his power, I think of Hitler. I know it was a rash comparison, but he has no value for human life whatsoever and hey, reminded me of the Holocaust and those poor victims. Klaus want's to make a race full of powerful beings and he'll do whatever he can to make it happen. There is a huge tie coming up so be on the look out for that as well. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! Lots of reviews please! This chapter took a while. xo. **


	14. Revealing

**Revealing**

* * *

><p><em>Red soulless eyes surrounded her body—everywhere she turned they were there. <em>

"_Who are you?" Elena whimpered in the darkness, but of course they would never answer her. Especially because she was on their turf now; she needed to play by their rules if she wanted to live…and she did, for him; for Damon. So instead she asked the question she believed they would in fact answer, "What can I give you in order to let him go?"_

_The demonic laughter around her produced chills up and down her spine. Then she heard a voice, and she knew this voice too well, "How about your soul!" _

"_It's mine," Elena called within the foggy depths of what she was beginning to think was hell, "not yours for the taking."_

"_Then we'll take him; after all, it's him we want anyways. His power unites us as one and the power is intoxicating."_

_She stared up at the dark figure, the one who was clearly in charge. "Klaus, please…release Damon to me, there has to be another way."_

"_There is no other way…" He paced in front of her with a smile that made her want to shrill up. "I am the alpha and they are the omega. The end—now, as for you," Klaus stared down at her as she kneeled in front of all of the bloodthirsty fiends. She looked over to see Damon hanging from the wall; fear consumed her. She wasn't even entirely sure he was still alive. _

_Klaus saw that she was looking at him and laughed, "All you do is make the Salvatore brothers weak, isn't that right dear Stefan?" _

_Her former finally stood into the light; not a trace of recognition was in his features, "Yes master. Tis' the truth." _

_Elena's mouth fell open at the formality that Stefan had transformed into and when she peered over on his right side, she saw her face staring back at her: Katherine. _

_For the first time since Elena had met the porcelain vampire bitch, she saw a hint of terror masked along her expression. Katherine didn't believe in what was happening, but of course she had to go along with it…what other choice did the vampire have?_

_Elena felt a cold, icy hand turn her attention back where it started and she glanced over the oldest vampire's beautiful face. "Well in a way I'm sending a message—this is what's to come sweetheart so don't be changing the plans." Then he shrugged, "Even so, if you do try you still won't succeed. This is your fate, but hear me Elena Gilbert, if any of you try and stop me…I'll snap you all like twigs alongside my feet."_

_Slowly, but surely, Klaus leaned in and kissed her cheek, "We'll be seeing you soon my sweet."_

_And then Elena screamed…_

"Elena wake up!"

She knew she was back in reality, but she had no concept of where or when she was. The room was dark and she felt blind within it.

Elena would've been terrified, if it weren't for the soft hold in her hand. "Damon?"

"Yea, it's me," Damon replied slowly. She felt him brush away her hair that had escaped upon her face. "Are you alright?"

"Where am I?" Elena questioned and she couldn't help but realize her body had tremors running up and down her nervous system.

His hand didn't stop stroking her cheek as he answered her, "You're back at the boarding house. The doctors saw that you were healed, because of my blood, which is something they obviously didn't know about. They wanted to do more tests; I wanted to get you the hell out of there. So here we are, in my room."

She nodded gratefully even though it was dark. But he could see in the darkness couldn't he? Elena realized there was still so much she wasn't even aware of when it came to vampires, even though she had been surrounded by almost a million of them for the past year now.

When she didn't' reply, he pressed on, "Where you having a nightmare? Well you must've. You have been getting those a lot."

"Yes," Elena explained, "it definitely was a nightmare, but…well, I can't remember it now. But for some reason I feel like it was more of, I don't know, what's to come."

Damon laughed, "Are you a fortune teller now, besides being a beautiful doppelganger?" She knew he couldn't see, but she still rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes, you are beautiful." Well that at least answered the vision test.

Elena sighed, and Damon paused his stroking, "I'm just teasing you; trying to lighten the mood you know? All I want to do is beat the ever-living-shit out of my little bro for injuring you in the way he did still."

"It's fine Damon—I'm fine," Elena quickly added before Damon did anything stupid. "Or at least, I will be fine."

"Elena, I told you what I need to do," Damon muttered. "It's not fine. I wanted to save him, and I believe I still might have a chance…but now I want to kill him. I'll apparently need to find a balance with this."

"Yes, and why you're at it," Elena replied, "Why don't you just stay here? There is no reason to run around the globe searching for a killer."

He didn't answer for a long moment, but when he did, something was different about his tone, "He's still my brother Elena, that doesn't change and I know that it's Klaus' doing that has put him in the Ripper's shoes. Something he sacrificed to save my life. I owe him…it's the right thing to do."

Now it was her turn to touch his cheek. She was surprised that her body didn't hurt in the slightest, because her heart felt as if it was shattered on the floor. "I think I enjoy you more when you are playing the bad boy role instead of this new found hero type."

She was trying to lighten the mood, because in reality, she didn't believe that. The "bad-boy" wasn't truly him; it was an image he had played until they had come into one another's life.

"Oh is that so," Damon responded and she could hear the taunting measure surrounding his voice.

Before she could even respond, he had playfully spun her so she was now straddling him, "Not sure I'm feeling quite up for this." Of course it was a lie, but they could both play the game.

She knew she probably should be mourning the loss of what was once Stefan, but everything had been gloomy and dark for days—now she wanted a sense of relief, and the only way to achieve that would be surrounded by Damon in all his shapes and forms.

He pulled her down so she was lying on his broad chest, "Bull-shit. I'm calling your bluff." Slowly, he licked up her neck and she gasped. Damon had a way of making you feel alive every single time he touched you. Also to feel as if it were the first, not the millionth. "But please, take your time to admit I'm right. I love playing with you."

"Is that all I am to you? A little toy you can play with?"

Damon laughed and kissed her neck softly, "I could think of a few other reasons to keep you around. You keep things exciting; nothing simple about you."

She turned her head slightly and knew she would win the moment she pressed her lips against his. As their lips touched, he practically melted in her hands, even though he was the one with all the control.

Elena had his remote, and she wasn't giving it back to him anytime in the near future. She loved that she was the only person he let see the entire crevasse that made him Damon. He never showed this side to anyone, not even Alaric.

"Mmm," Damon moaned against her lips. "You win."

She smiled, she couldn't help it, and she pinned his hands over his head, "How about I just surrender now and we both take on for the team."

Swiftly, she was turned onto her back and he was lying above her and she could tell he was having a hard time restraining himself from being all over her.

He was propped up on his elbows so she wouldn't feel the full weight of his body on top of hers; she wanted to feel it. Quickly she pulled his shirt and he seemed surprised by her strength. "God I love you."

She wished she could make a mixed tape so she could hear those words on repeat every single moment of every single day. Even that wouldn't be enough though; she would need them for eternity, which was something she wouldn't be receiving.

The thought unnerved her and she bit her lip. Damon pulled back and peered down at her face with a dreamy, but now concerned expression, "What did I say?"

Elena put a hand on his face, "It's not that…it's just…I don't know, the future I suppose."

"Do you have to think about it this moment?"

She sighed, "It's haunting me to be honest."

Damon groaned and rolled off of her. He was now on his back and Elena almost regretting her eyes being adjusted in the dark. Her fear was that he would soon tire of whatever this was between them.

As much as she cared for Damon, she wasn't sure he did the boyfriend thing. That wasn't an easy topic to bring up, as well as the fact that she'd grow older and he wouldn't.

Of course she thought about this when dating Stefan, but she wanted her human life almost more than she wanted an eternity with Stefan. Now she could openly admit that to herself; it seemed okay with the transformation of the new Ripper.

"Let's start the talking then," Damon muffled as he put a pillow over his face. "Even though the non-talking suited me just fine."

Elena laughed, even in a serious moment, Damon could make a joke. "I'm sorry I'm getting too real for you."

He lifted up the pillow and turned to face her, "Is that's what's bothering you?"

"No."

However she replied to quickly, and she was sure he could read her like an open book. "Elena, I love you and everything about you—I wouldn't change a thing."

"It's not just that Damon," Elena admitted. "It's the future in the sense that it's so cloudy that I don't know what to make of it. I used to know what I wanted in life, now I don't."

Damon paused, "Well I know what I want in this life."

"What that?"

He didn't even hesitate as he answered, "You."

Even though the confession made her heart pound in her chest, it also opened the next can of worms, "Even though I won't always be here?"

"I don't like to think about that Elena."

Neither did she, but they couldn't avoid it forever. She was sure Damon didn't agree with her staying human; after all, he had even forced her to drink his blood to prevent her from dying. But a part of her realized that it went deeper than that: he wanted to turn her.

"Do you want me to become a vampire?"

Damon's beautiful eyes widened and then he frowned, "I don't know how to answer that."

Now it was her turn to frown, "Because of what the answer is, or because of what my response will be?"

He closed his eyes, "Both I suppose."

"Just be honest with me; you promised."

She leaned up when he didn't make a move and she cupped his face in her hands, "Please."

Slowly he looked up at her and touched her face. They were linked like that, and she had the sudden urge to be linked in more ways then one. Her face grew hot and his eyebrow arched. Elena felt embarrassed the way she almost always felt around him, but he didn't ask her what she was thinking, instead he simply replied, "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever known Elena Gilbert."

Shock made her mouth drop open, "What?"

He smiled at her assumption; "You have power over me when no one else does. The way I feel for you is so everlasting that I'm afraid of you, even now…actually, especially now in the dark with you. I could tell you every secret, every hope, dream and thought I've ever had and I wouldn't think twice about it. I'm yours in everyway imaginable and being that vulnerable is somewhat terrifying." Then he laughed, "Even for the bad boy me."

She couldn't believe what he had just revealed, but at the same time she could. Damon never held back with her and that was just one of the many reasons why she had fallen in love with him.

But he was stalling the question, "Damon…"

"Alright, alright, I guess my charms have limits, which is actually extremely surprising even to a creature who has lived for centuries such as myself." When she didn't say anything, he continued. He grabbed her hands in his and tightened his grasp; "I would love to spend eternity with you. From the moment I met you that's what I wanted…but that's not what you wanted. It's a fear to know that you'll die one day, but I won't survive much longer."

Elena sighed, she didn't really know how to address this, because partly she felt as though her answer was changing, "I don't want to be a monster though Damon."

"I could help you not be, I mean look at Caroline—when she's not the pop star queen, she can be extremely civilized."

"Still," Elena expressed, "she wasn't always like that and look what happened to Vicki. I don't want to be that way…especially what happened to Jenna."

His lips found her cheek, "What happened with Jenna was a tragedy, but she could have been alright as well—she didn't get the chance."

A tear fell from her eye and she felt Damon wipe it away, "You will find happiness again Elena."

"And then what?" Elena knew she was being ridiculous, but she started crying, "Everything that means something to me is taken away—not sure how to survive this type of pain anymore."

"There are still people that love you Elena and would die for you…I know I would."

In more than one way, that was definitely enough.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days went by, Damon was realizing that he was sure he knew where to go to find Stefan. It would be dangerous and most likely suicidal, but it was necessary.<p>

The only pull to Mystic Falls was Elena. Leaving her was unbearable—but it was something that he needed to do for all of them. He couldn't afford Stefan to do what he did to Elena again. Next time, Stefan wouldn't live to see another day.

But in a way he owed his younger brother, and so he would finish the process and move forward.

He wondered, not for the first time, what would happen if Stefan were to return to the Saint he pretended to be; would Elena go back to him?

She wasn't stupid, but neither was the love she felt for both of them. He didn't know where she stood, but he couldn't let her go…not anymore. At one point he was willing to sacrifice any happiness he might've known to keep her safe, and die a little bit each day. But now that he saw what life could be with her, watching her with someone else couldn't be done.

He looked through the magic book and tossed in onto the table; he was sure it would be useful to them in one way or another—at the same time, it wasn't valuable now.

"Any luck?"

Damon turned around and saw Bonnie standing in the doorway. "I don't need the book to give me answers—I know where they are."

Bonnie walked around and sat on the couch opposite from Damon, "And where would that be?"

"Where my mother grew up, in a small town called Baratti. It's beautiful there, I've only been there a few times though."

"Tell me about it," Bonnie asked, entwining her fingers together.

Damon sighed and pictured the beautiful Tuscan coastal island—it was majestic, as all Italy truly was, "Baratti has Etruscan origins, confirmed by various burial mounds found around the area and reflecting the colonization of the civilization. It's extremely ancient and honestly about 20 people lived there during that time. It's a port village with some beautiful beaches, yet has forests as well around the mountains."

"That's amazing she lived there; I've always wanted to go to Italy," Bonnie exclaimed with a hidden smile. "So you think Klaus and Stefan are there then?"

"No, well I'm not sure," Damon, replied with a hint of annoyance. He wished he had all the answers, but he didn't. "I think they want me to go there to pull me in somewhere deeper…but they are in Italy, I do know that."

Bonnie nodded solemnly and paused. Then she looked up at him with a different type of expression, "We should all go Damon."

He was shaking his head no before she even finished her sentence, "Absolutely not. That's the worst idea you've ever had witch."

She rolled her eyes, "Think about it Damon, how can you possibly stop a vampire hybrid army? You are just one vampire in the scheme of things."

"Because I'm not looking to stop an army," Damon drawled. He looked down at the book, "I'm trying to stop my brother—talk some sense in him."

Now it was her turn to shake her head, "He won't listen to you Damon, look what he did to Elena. The old Stefan Salvatore is gone…"

He was terrified that she was right, but he didn't confess that little detail. "The only way to be sure is to try, that's all I can do."

Neither spoke for a moment, and then finally she gave him a scared expression, "Damon I need to speak with you."

"About what?"

She sighed, "About Jeremy. Something is going on with him and I don't know how to help."

Damon frowned and almost smiled; then he remembered how sensitive and on edge everyone was, "Is this about seeing dead people?"

Bonnie nodded, "He told me he was fine and must have been dreaming, but I catch him staring off in the distance or something. He seems to be in another world—almost like how he used to be when he was doing drugs."

"You think he's using again?"

She shook her head quickly, "No, I'm just saying some of the same characteristics are showing up and it's freaking me out." Bonnie paused and looked up at the ceiling, "I feel like there is someone always in the room with us when we're together."

"Do you sense something?"

"Yes, I do…I think Jeremy is right, but even so, how do you help someone who is seeing something that isn't there?"

Damon stood up, "You'd be surprised. We've overcome some intense situations and barriers…we will help him."

Before Bonnie could answer, there was a frantic pounding on the door. Damon groaned and walked over to open it. He knew who it was before he even opened the door.

"Damon, I know you are just standing there! Let me in!"

Damon laughed at Katherine's paranoia. It didn't happen often, she seemed to always be calm and collected…maybe he overestimated her appeal. "I think I'm good," he yelled through the door.

"Dammit, I'm serious you ass!"

Shaking his head, he slowly opened the door, "Well hello to you Miss Katherine."

Katherine glared at him, "So you had the witch block me out—how stupid." He started shutting the door and her eyes widened, "Wait! I'm sorry, listen I need your help."

"Explain…"

She gave him an incredulous expression, "Invite me in and I will."

"That's not my call dear Katherine and you know it."

Katherine laughed, "Yes, giving your house to Elena…real smart on your part Salvatore. Well what are you waiting for, get the human to let me in."

"First of all, don't talk down to me and second, don't even mention Elena."

Her brow furrowed, "Well, touchy aren't you—you are so in love with Elena Gilbert it makes me want to throw up in my mouth."

He ignored her sentiment once again, "You have exactly three seconds to tell me what you want before I slam this door in your old wrinkly looking face."

"I don't have wrinkles and you know—"

"Three, two—"

Katherine put her hands up, "Alright, geese, I liked when you were able to take a joke. You've changed your colors."

"Yes, so it's about time you caught up. Now, please, stop wasting my time," Damon glared.

"Stefan and Klaus are after me; I know what he did to Elena and he's trying to find me. I was in hiding but I can feel them luring me."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Luring you where exactly?"

"Italy."

His head snapped back and his mouth fell open; so he was more than right, "Katherine, I need you to go where they are luring you."

Katherine looked at him as if he were growing another pair of limbs, "You've lost it Damon Salvatore. What makes you think I'd ever do that?"

"Because I said so, and if you want to stay alive you'll need my help."

She rolled her eyes and leaned up against the doorway, "Please, I have centuries on you vampire."

"Yes, you do, but not on Klaus and you haven't seen the Ripper the way I have…you have no idea where to go or why."

She tossed him a bored expression, "And I'm assuming you do?"

He nodded, "Yes, I do. And I'll be coming with you."

Katherine looked him up and down and almost looked grateful, almost. But before neither could speak he heard _her _voice, "And so will I."

Elena was giving them both a look of astonishment and hidden clarity. She was dead set on coming with and not even he was sure he could stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey readers, once again I'm sorry the updating process has taken so long. My laptop crashed and took with it two chapters, plus a story I had started. I was pretty upset and didn't really care to write for a while. But I'm back so I'll be updating in a few days (depending on reviews). <strong>

**Also, this is some new information - but I have become really active on YouTube and made some videos. It would mean a lot if you would check them out and subscribe to my account. I'm thinking of making a video that has to do with this story. Another thing I'd like to ask, is if anyone is into drawing. It would be interesting if someone on say...Deviantart or something would draw pictures to go along with what is happening in the chapters. Once they go to Italy, you could draw some beautiful scenes. I'm really excited for them.**

**[youtube is put in front of the . com, but for some reason it won't let me post it ] .com/user/OpaJ100?feature=mhee**

**Hopefully that link will take you to my channel if not, I'll post it in my profile! I'm actually going to post a wonderful video about Delena called So Contagious - so keep your eyes open. I know this chapter isn't as long as some others, but I wanted to hurry and post something because I knew you were all waiting. The next will be longer. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
